Pokemon Origins: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Every child dreams of the day they start their very own Pokemon adventure. Join Brendan as he embarks on his journey across Hoenn. Third in "Origins Sequels" series. Cancelled.
1. Beginning

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next installment of this series. I wanted to get to this sooner, but stuff kept coming up. I am actually doing it now instead of November. This will cover all three Generation III games, but will be mostly based off Emerald. That will include Pokemon, items and **both** Team Aqua and Team Magma.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a beautiful morning in Littleroot Town. People where going about their business as usual in the small town. Suddenly, a moving truck moved through the town. It stopped at a small house with a for sale sign in the yard. The sign had a sold sticker over it. A woman exited the truck and opened the back where her son was dazed.

"Oh Brendan, are you okay?" asked his mother.

"Yeah." answered Brendan.

The boy climbed out of the back of the truck.

"Oh Brendan honey, we're home." said Brendan's mother.

"Home." repeated Brendan, in a hushed tone.

"It must be tiring riding with our things in the trunk." said Brendan's mother.

"What could I ride up front?" asked Brendan mumbled.

"Well this is Littleroot Town." noted Brendan's mother, "What do you think?"

"It's sure small." mused Brendan surprised.

"This is our new home! It had a quaint feel, but it seems like an easy place to live, don't ya think?" continued Brendan's mother.

"Yeah." agreed Brendan.

"And you get your own room." noted Brendan's mother.

"Finally!" declared Brendan excitedly.

"Brendan, let's go inside." said Brendan's mother.

The two went inside their new home.

"See Brendan, isn't it nice in here too?" asked Brendan's mother.

Brendan looked around the room seeing a Vigoroth carrying the dinning room table over its head.

"The mover's Pokemon do all the work of moving us and and cleaning up after." said Brendan's mother.

Brenden watched the Vigoroth put the table in place.

"This is so convenient!" cooed Brenden's mother.

Brendan spotted another Vigoroth moving a box into another room.

"Brendan, your room is upstairs. Why don'y you go check it out." suggested Brendan's mother.

Without a moment's hesitation, Brendan took his mother up on the offer. His bed was in place as was his TV and game system. He found a gift at his computer.

" _A Potion. Must be from dad._ " thought Brendan.

Brendan took the Potion as his mother knocked on the door.

"Brendan, how do you like your new room?" asked Brendan's mother.

"It's nice." answered Brendan.

"Good. Everything's put away neatly!" exclaimed Brendan's mother joyously.

Brendan's mother went back downstairs. Brendan went down a little later and aw his mother watching TV.

"Oh Brendan! Brendan! Look, it's Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on!" called Brendan's mother.

Brendan rushed over to the TV.

(" _We brought you this report from in front of Petalburg Gym._ ") said the reporter.

"Oh it's over. I think Dad was on, but we missed him too. Too bad." sighed Brendan's mom.

Brendan's mother suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yes. One of Dad's friends lives in town. Professor Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself." said Brendan's mother.

* * *

Brendan nodded and left. Heading outside, Brendan headed next door to Professor Birch's home. He entered, but was stopped by a woman.

"Hello, and you are?" asked the women suspicious.

"I'm Branden. My family just moved here." answered Brendan nervously.

"Oh, you're Brendan our new next door neighbor. Hi." said Mrs. Birch.

"Yup." confirmed Brendan.

"We have a daughter about the same age as you. Our daughter was excited about making a new friend. Our daughter is upstairs, I think." explained Mrs. Birch.

Brendan went upstairs and found her room, but nobody was there. He entered as was about to leave when she appeared.

"Huh? Who...who are you?" asked the girl confused.

"I'm Brendan. My family just moved in." answered Brendan defensively.

"Oh, so your Branden. Your move was today. I'm May, nice to meet you." said the girl.

"Likewise." replied Brendan relieved.

"I have this dream about becoming friends with Pokemon from all over the world. I heard about you Brendan from my dad Professor Birch. I was hoping you would be nice Brendan and we could be friends." admitted May.

May suddenly shook her head.

"Oh, this is sill isn't it? We've just met." said May embarrassed.

May suddenly slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Oh! I forgot! I was supposed to go help Dad catch some wild Pokemon! Branden, I'll catch you later!" exclaimed May.

* * *

Brendan left and headed to Professor Birch's lab. He didn't find Professor Birch, but he did find an assistant.

"Excuse me, do you know where Professor Birch is?" asked Brendan.

"Huh? Professor Birch? The Professor's away on fieldwork. Ergo, he isn't here." answered the assistant.

"Oh man." sighed Brendan.

"Oh, let me explain what fieldwork. It is to study things in the natural environment, liked fields and mountains, instead of, the laboratory. The Professor isn't one for doing desk work. He's the type to go outside and study things rather than read about it." explained the assistant.

"Then that's where I'll look!" declared Brendan.

Brendan left and headed to the entrance to town, only to see a little girl.

"There are scary Pokemon outside! I can hear their cries!" declared the girl.

"It's okay." said Brendan reassuring.

"I want to go see what's going on, but I don't have any Pokemon. Can you go see what's happening for me?" requested the girl.

Brendan went out and began looking for Professor Birch and calling his name to no avail.

"Help me!" cried a voice.

Brendan followed the sound of the voice and saw a man being chased by a Poochyena.

"Hello! you over there! Please! Help!" exclaimed Brendan

"What can I do?" asked Brendan.

"In my bag! There's a Poke Ball!" called Professor Birch.

Brendan found a trio of Poke Balls in the bag.

"Which one do I use?" asked Brendan to himself.

Brendan looked over and saw the Poochyena closing in.

"Here goes nothing." said Brendan.

Brendan grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Go!" cried Brendan.

Brendan threw the Poke Ball releasing a green Pokemon.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

Treecko used Pound and hit. Poochyena used Tackle and hit.

"Use Pound again!" ordered Brendan.

Treecko obeyed and hit with Pound. Poochyena survived and hit with Tackle again.

"Use Pound one last time!" ordered Brendan.

Treecko hit with Pound and Poochyena fainted.

"I was in the tall grass studying Pokemon when I was jumped. You saved me. Thanks a lot." said Professor Birch.

"No problem." replied Brendan humbly.

"Oh, you're Brendan.

"Hi, oh you're Brendan!" exclaimed Professor Birch.

This cry seemed to upset nearby Pokemon.

"This isn't the place to chat, so come by my Pokemon lab later, okay?" said Professor Birch uneasy.

"Sure." agreed Brendan.

The two left and Brendan told the little girl everything was fine. Brendan then met Professor Birch at his lab.

"So, Brendan. I've heard a lot about you from your father. I've heard you don't have your own Pokemon yet." began Professor Birch.

The Professor chuckled.

"But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb! I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all!" declared Professor Birch jubilant.

"He is my father." said Brendan confused.

"Oh, yes. As thanks for helping me, I'd like you to have the Pokemon you used earlier." said Professor Birch.

Professor Birch's handed Brendan the Poke Ball with Treecko in it.

"Thanks." said Brendan happily.

Brendan accepted the gift.

"If you work at Pokemon and gain experience, I think you'll make a darn good trainer." said Professor Birch.

"Thanks." said Brendan.

"My kid, May is out on Route 103 studying Pokemon. It might not be bad to see May. What do you think?" proposed Professor Birch.

"Sure." answered Brendan.

"Great! May should be happy too. Go get May to teach you what it's like to be a trainer." said Professor Birch.

* * *

Brendan agreed and departed from the lab. He went to the Birch residence, but was told she wasn't there. He went went north on Route 101 and reached Oldale Town. Brendan then went north onto Route 103. He finally found May looking at tall grass with a pencil and paper.

"Let's see, the Pokemon on Route 103 include..." began May.

May noticed someone coming up on her.

"Oh, hi Brendan!" called May.

May noticed the Poke Ball on his hip.

"Oh, I see my gave you a Pokemon as a gift." mused May.

"Yup." confirmed Brendan.

"Since we're here, let's have a quick battle!" declared May excitedly.

"Sure." agreed Brendan.

"I'll give you a taste of what being a Trainer is like." promised May.

 **PKMN Trainer May would like to battle!**

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Torchic!" cried May, releasing her Pokemon.

Both trainers released their Pokemon.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Growl!" ordered May.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Pound while Torchic used Growl.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Peck!" ordered May.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treeck hit with Pound, but it seemed to do less damage. Torchic then hit with Peck.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Peck!" ordered May.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Pound, but again it didn't do as much as Brendan thought. Torchic then hit with Peck.

" _What's the deal?_ " asked Brendan to himself.

Brendan thought for a moment then recalled Growl lowers attack.

"Use Leer!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Peck!" ordered May.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Leer, but was hit with another Peck.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

Treecko obeyed and hit with Pound. This caused Torchic to faint giving Brendan and Treecko their first victory. As a result, Treecko grew to Level 6 and learned Absorb.

"Wow! That's great! Brendan, you're pretty good!" declared May.

Brendan thanked her as the recalled their Pokemon.

"I think I know why my dad has an eye out for you now. I mean, you just got that Pokemon, but it already likes you. You might be able to befriend any kind of Pokemon easily." said May.

"Thanks." replied Brendan.

"Well, it's time to head back to the Lab." noted May.

May ran back to her father's lab and Brendan followed. Brendan went back to the lab where Professor Birch was. The professor was with his daughter.

"Oh, hi Brendan! I heard you beat May on your first try. That's excellent!" declared Professor Birch.

May let out an annoyed grunt.

"May's been helping with my research for a long time. May has an extensive history as a trainer." noted Professor Birch.

May felt better after her father's praises.

"Here, Brendan, I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this Pokedex." said Professor Birch.

Professor birch handed Brendan the Pokedex.

"Thank you." replied Brendan amazed.

"The Pokedex is a high - tech tool that automatically makes a record of any Pokemon you met or catch. My kid, May, goes everywhere with it. Whenever my kid catches a rare Pokemon and records it's data in the Pokedex, why, May looks for me while I'm out doing research and shows me." explained Professor Birch.

"Oh wow, Brendan! You got a Pokedex too! That's great! Just like me!" declared May.

"Guess so." shrugged Brendan.

"I've got something for you, too!: exclaimed May.

May handed Poke Balls to Brendan.

"It's fun if you catch a lot of Pokemon! I'm going all over the place because I want different Pokemon. If I find any cute Pokemon, I'll catch them with my Poke Balls!" explained May.

"Time from my journey to begin." said Brendan.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I know this had one battle against a wild Pokemon and one against a trainer, but the early part deals with a lot of exposition. Next time, Brendan begins his adventure. Please review.


	2. Meeting dad and Wally

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter two of this story. Here, Brendan heads out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan left the lab. He talked to his mother and got the Running Shoes from her. Brendan then left to begun his journey. He was walking through the tall grass when he tripped. A wild Zagzagoon popped out.

"Awesome!" declared Branden.

Branden threw his Treecko out.

"Use Leer!" ordered Brendan.

Treecko obeyed and used Leer while Zigzagoon used Tackle.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Treecko used Pound while Zigzagoon used Tackle.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Treecko used Pound and Zaigzagoon used Tackle.

"Here we go!" cried Branden.

Branden threw his Poke Ball and captured Ziagzagoon.

"Yes!" cried Branden.

Branden checked his catch.

"A female Zigzagoon. Level 2. Ability is Pickup. Nature is Quiet." said Branden.

* * *

Branden continued on his journey. He made it through the tall grass and reached Oldale Town. He quickly healed at the Pokemon Center and headed west on Hoenn Route 102. Suddenly, a boy stopped him.

"If you have Pokemon with you then you are an official Pokemon trainer!" declared the boy.

"I am." noted Brandon confused.

"You cannot refuse my challenge!" declared the boy.

"I don't want to." replied Brendan.

 **Youngster Calvin would like to battle!**

"Go Poochenya!" cried Calvin, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Calvin.

"Use Leer!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Leer while Poochyena hit with Tackle.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Calvin.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with pound and Poochyena hit with Tackle.

"Use Pound again!" ordered Calvin.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Calvin.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Treecko hit with Pound and Poochyena hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle once more!" ordered Calvin.

"Use Pound one more time!" ordered Brendan.

Treecko hit with Pound and Poochenya fainted.

"Arrgh, I lose. I should have trained mine more." said Calvin.

* * *

Branden continued, but only got a few feet.

"Our eyes met! I'll take you on with my Bug Pokemon!" declared the boy.

 **Bug Catcher Rick wants to battle!**

"Go Wurmple!" cried Rick, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use String Shot!" ordered Rick.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tackle then Wurmple used String Shot.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Rick.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wrumple hit with Tackle then Zigzagoon hit fainting Wurmple. Rick recalled his Wurmple.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Rick.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wrumple hit with Tackle then Zigzagoon hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Rick.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wrumple hit with Tackle then Zigzagoon hit fainting Wurmple.

"Ow! Down and out!" cried Rick.

* * *

Branden recalled Zigzagoon and continued onward raising both of his Pokemon to Level 7. He continued until he was stopped by a boy.

"Did you just become a trainer?" asked the boy hopeful.

"Yes." answered Branden.

"We're both beginners!" declared the boy.

 **Youngster Allen would like to battle!**

"Go Tackle!" ordered Allen.

"Use Growl!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Allen's Zigzagoon used Growl while Branden's Zigzagoon used Growl.

"Use Growl!" ordered Allen.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Branden's Zigzagoon used Tackle and got a critical hit. Allen's Zigzagoon used Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Allen.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Branden's Zigzagoon used Tackle and fainted its foe. Allen recalled his Zigzagoon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Allen, releasing his other Pokemon.

Branden recalled Zigzagoon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Allen.

"Use Leer!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Leer and Taillow hit with Peck.

"Use Growl!" ordered Allen.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Pound, but Taillow hung on and used Growl.

"Use Peck!" ordered Allen.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Pound and Taillow fainted giving Branden the victory.

"I called you because I thought I could beat you." admitted Allen.

* * *

Branden recalled his Pokemon and continued. He picked some berries. Branden headed west, but was stopped by a female trainer.

"I'm going to keep training and aim to be the best trainer." said the girl.

"Awesome." replied Branden.

"Help me further my career!" demanded the girl.

 **Lass Tiana wants to battle!**

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Tiana, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Tiana.

"Use Leer!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Leer then got hit by a Tackle from Zigzagoon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Tiana.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Pound then got hit by Tackle. Unfortunately, Zizgzgoon got a critical hit.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Branden.

"Use Growl!" ordered Tiana.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Absorb and fainted the Zigzagoon. Tiana recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Shroomish!" cried Tiana, releasing her second Pokemon.

Branden recalled Treecko

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Tiana.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Tiana.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and hit with Tackle.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Tiana.

"Use Growl!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Growl then Shroomish used Absorb regaining health at the expense of Zigzagoon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Tiana.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Tiana.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed, but only Zigzagoon hit as Shroomish fainted.

"I ended up furthering your career." sighed Tiana in defeat.

* * *

Branden recalled his Pokemon and left. He reached Petalburg City and healed his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. Branden then began to walk about the city. He almost left when a helpful person directed him to the gym. Branden went inside and looked around. He saw his father Norman who waved him over. Branden enthusiastically ran off to his father.

"Are you all finished moving in?" asked Norman,.

"Yeah. Mom's at home." answered Branden.

"I'm surprised you managed to get here by yourself." admitted Norman.

Norman looked down and spotted the Poke Balls on his son's belt.

"Oh, I see you're with your Pokemon." said Norman.

"Professor Birch gave me a Treecko and I caught a Zigzagoon." explained Branden.

"Then I guess you're going to be a trainer like me." mused Norman.

"Yup." confirmed Branden.

Norman let out a laugh.

"That's great news! I look forward to it." said Norman.

Suddenly, a timid boy with tea green hair entered.

"Um...I...I'd like to get a Pokemon." said the boy.

"Hm..Uh...Oh right. You're Wally, right?" asked Norman.

Wally nodded his head in confirmation.

"I'm going to stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town. I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to take a Pokemon along. But, I've never caught a Pokemon before. I don't know how." explained Wally.

"Branden, you heard that right?" asked Norman.

"Go with Wally and make sure he successfully catches a Pokemon." said Norman.

"Sure thing dad." agreed Branden.

Norman pulled a Poke Ball out of his pocket.

"Wally here, I'll loan you my Pokemon." offered Norman.

wally gratefully took the Pokemon.

"I'll give you a Poke Ball too. Go for it." said Norman.

"Ow wow! Thank you!" exclaimed Wally.

Wally then turned to Branden.

"Branden, would you really come with me?" asked Wally.

"Sure." answered Branden.

The two left the gym and moved onto Route 102.

"Branden, Pokemon hide in the tall grass, don't there?" asked Wally.

"Yes." answered Branden.

Wally looked ominously at the tall grass.

"Please watch me and see if I catch one properly." requested Wally.

"Sure." replied Branden.

Wally walked into the tall grass when a Ralts appeared. It was Male and Level 5.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Wally.

Zigzagoon came out. It was Female and Level 7.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Wally.

Zigzagoon hit with Tackle. Ralts then used Growl.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Wally.

Zigzagoon hit with Tackle. Ralts then used Growl.

"Zigzagoon, enough!" Come back!" called Wally.

Wally recalled Zigzagoon and took out an empty Poke Ball.

"You throw a Ball now, right?" asked Wally unsure.

"Yeah. Do it." answered Branden optimistic.

"I...I'll do my best." said Wally.

Wally threw the Poke Ball and captured Ralts.

"I did it...my first Pokemon! Branden, thank you! Let's go back to the gym!" exclaimed Wally jubilantly.

The two returned to Petalburg Gym.

"So, how did it turn out?" asked Norman.

"Thank you. Yes it did. Here's your Pokemon back." answered Wally.

Wally handed the Poke Ball to Norman then turned to Branden.

"Thank you for coming along with me." said Wally.

Wally turned back to address Norman as well as Branden.

"You two are the reason I was able to catch my first Pokemon. I promise I'll take good care of it." said Wally.

Wally suddenly gasped.

"Oh! My mom is waiting for me, so I have to go!" cried Wally.

Wally turned and ran off.

"Bye Branden!" called Wally.

Wally left the gym.

"Now...Branden, if you want to be a stronger trainer here's my advice, head for Rustboro City beyond this town. There, you should challenge the Gym Leader Roxanne. After her, go onto the Pokemon Gyms and defeat their Leaders." said Norman.

"I will." replied Branden.

"Collect badges from them, understood?" asked Norman.

"Yes." answered Branden.

"Of course, I'm a Gym Leader too. We'll battle one day, Branden." mused Norman.

Norman smiled.

"But, that's only after you get stronger Branden." added Norman.

"I'll do my best dad." said Branden.

A./N: That is where we'll end things for now. We've continued and met Wally for the first time. Also, Zigzagoon is an HM slave and won't be a long term team member. Next time, Branden heads to Rustboro capturing a new Pokemon (main team member this time) and has an encounter in Petalburg Forest. Please review.


	3. On to Rustboro

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story. Here, Branden heads to Rustboro City.

Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon

Branden departed the gym and healed his Pokemon. However, he was stopped before he could leave.

"Excuse me!" called the man.

The man stepped in front of Branden.

"Let me guess, by the way you're dressed, you're a Pokemon trainer?" said Scott.

Scott looked Branden over.

"Well, maybe not. Your clothes aren't all that dirty." mused Scott.

"Hey! I am a Pokemon trainer!" declared Branden.

"You're either a rookie trainer, or an ordinary kid." sighed Scott.

Branden showed off his Poke Balls and Pokedex as proof he was a trainer.

"I'm roaming the land in search of talented trainers. Sorry to have taken your time." said Scott.

* * *

With that, Scott left while Branden was annoyed by this man. Brandon shook his head to try and refocus on his adventure. He then turned and began heading west to Rustboro City. Branden entered Route 104. Suddenly, a wild Pokemon popped out of he tall grass.

"A Taillow!" exclaimed Branden.

Branden grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

Zigzagoon used Tackle and hit. Taillow used Focus Energy.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

Zigzagoon used Tackle and hit. Taillow used Peck and hit.

"That's good." said Branden.

Branden threw a Poke Ball and captured the Taillow.

"Yes!" cried Branden happily.

Branden recalled Zigzagoon and checked it.

"It's a Female. Level 5. Ability is Guts. Nature is Sassy." mused Branden.

* * *

Branden continued meeting a few non-trainers. The first was a boy who told him about how to weaken Pokemon. Then he stepped on a beach and met a girl who noted trainers had to battle if they locked eyes. Branden saw a boy walking on the beach and decided to approach him.

"Leaving footprints in the sand is so much fun!

 **Youngster Billy would like to battle!**

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Billy, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Billy.

"Use Leer!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Leer and Zigzagoon used Growl.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Billy.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Pound and Zigzagoon hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Billy.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Pound and Zigzagoon hit with Tackle.

"Use Growl!" ordered Billy.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Absorb causing Zigzagoon to faint. Billy recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Seedot!" cried Billy, releasing his other Pokemon.

Branden recalled Treecko.

"Go Taillow!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Harden!" ordered Billy.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Peck and Seedot used Harden.

"Use Bide!" ordered Billy.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Peck, but Seedot hung on and used Bide.

"Use Peck before it can attack!" ordered Branden.

Taillow obeyed and used Peck. It hit and Seedot fainted. Taillow grew to Level 6.

"I got sand in my runners! They're all gritty!" cried Billy.

* * *

Branden recalled his Pokemon and continued. He came across two men fishing. The first wondered what was at the bottom of the sea so Branden decided to turn his attention to the other.

"I fished up a tough looking Pokemon. It has this magically quality to it!" declared the fisherman.

The fisherman grinned.

"It surely looks tough! Yes it does!" cried the fisherman.

 **Fisherman Darian wants to battle!**

"Go Magikarp!" cried Darian, releasing his Pokemon.

Branden nearly fell over seeing the "though Pokemon" sent out.

"Seriously?" asked Branden surprised.

Branden shook his head and recovered.

"Go Treecko!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Splash!" ordered Darian.

"Use Leer!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko then used Leer.

"Use Splash!" ordered Darian.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko then hit with Pound.

"Use Splash!" ordered Darian.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko then hit with Pound and Magikarp fainted.

"What the...?" asked Darian dumbfounded.

* * *

Branden recalled his Pokemon and continued. He passed the cottage of a Mr. Briney who was not in. He went further north and picked some more berries. He then came across a beautiful lady.

"We must have been fated to met. May I ask you for a battle?" asked the lady.

 **Lady Cindy wants to battle!**

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Cindy, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Cindy.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon hit with Tackle then Taillow used Focus Energy.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Cindy.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon hit with Tackle then Taillow hit with Peck and got a critical hit.

"Use Growl!" ordered Cindy.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Growl, but Taillow hit with Peck and Zigzagoon fainted.

"Oh my." said Cindy.

* * *

Branden recalled Taillow and continued. He entered the dark and winding Petalburg Woods. He went right and found another path to Route 104. Branden found a Poke Ball this way. Branden reentered Petalburg Woods and headed left where he came across a Bug Catcher.

"I caught a whole bunch of Pokemon! Go, go, go! My Bug Pokemon team!" cried the Bug Catcher.

 **Bug Catcher Lyle wants to battle!**

"Go Wurmple!" cried Lyle, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Lyle.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck and Wurmple fainted.

"Go Wurmple!" cried Lyle, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Lyle.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck and Wurmple fainted.

"Go Wurmple!" cried Lyle, releasing his third Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Lyle.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck and Wurmple fainted.

"Go Wurmple!" cried Lyle, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Lyle.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck and Wurmple fainted.

"Use String Shot!" ordered Lyle.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck and Wurmple fainted.

"Go Wurmple!" cried Lyle, releasing his fifth Pokemon.

"Use String Shot!" ordered Lyle.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck and Wurmple fainted. Taillow grew to Level 7.

"Go Wurmple!" cried Lyle, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Lyle.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck and Wurmple fainted.

"All these Pokemon and I couldn't win." sighed Lyle.

* * *

Branden recalled his Pokemon and continued. He found a Paralyze Heal. Branden headed east then north. He soon came across a man looking around.

"Not a one to be found." said the man.

The man noticed Branden and approached him.

"Hello, have you seen any Pokemon called Shroomish around here?" asked the man.

"No." answered Branden.

"I love that Pokemon." said the man.

Suddenly, a man in blue approached.

"I was going to ambush you, but you had to dawdle in Petalburg Woods forever, didn't you?" asked the grunt annoyed.

The man looking for Shroomish was clearly worried.

"You Devon Researcher! Hand over those papers!" demanded the grunt.

The researcher cried and hid behind Branden.

"You're a Pokemon trainer, aren't you? You've got to help me please!" begged the researcher.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you really going to protect him?" asked the grunt menacingly.

"Yeah." answered Branden, faking bravado.

"No one who crosses Team Aqua gets any mercy! Not even a kid! Come and battle me!" demanded the grunt.

 **Team Aqua Grunt would like to battle!**

"Go Poochenya!" cried the grunt, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Howl!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Leer!" ordered the Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Leer while Poochenya used Howl.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Pound then Poochenya used Sand Attack.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Pound while Poochenya hit with Tackle. Thanks to Howl, it did more damage than Branden thought.

" _That's bad._ " thought Branden concerned.

The Team Aqua grunt snickered confidently.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Pound while Poochenya hit with Tackle.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Leer!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Leer and Poochenya used Sand Attack.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko went for Pound, but missed due to its lowered accuracy. Poochenya hit with Tackle and Treecko fell down in a heap.

"Treecko!" cried Branden worried.

Treecko struggled, but managed to get up. As he did, a thought hit Branden.

"That could work." muttered Branden.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Absorb and connected. Thanks to its weakened state, Treecko's Overgrow ability activated powering Absorb. It was enough to defeat Poochenya. Treecko grew to Level 8.

"You're kidding me! You're though!" exclaimed the grunt.

The grunt recalled his Poochenya.

"You've got some nerve meddling with Team Aqua! Come and battle me again!" snapped the grunt.

The grunt gritted his teeth.

"I wish I could say that, but I'm out of Pokemon." revealed the grunt.

The grunt thought for a moment.

"And we of Team Aqua are also after something in Rustboro." realized the grunt.

The grunt turned.

"I'll let you go today!" declared the grunt.

The grunt took off as Branden recalled Treecko.

"That was awfully close! Thanks to you he didn't rob me of my important papers!" declared the researcher in relief.

The research reached into his pocket.

"I know, I'll give you a Great Ball as my thanks!" declared the researcher gratefully.

* * *

Branden accepted his gift and continued. He kept going until another Bug Catcher stopped him.

"If you bring Bug Pokemon to school you get to be instantly popular." said the Big Catcher.

 **Bug Catcher James would like to battle!**

"Go Nincada!" cried James, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Harden!" ordered James.

"Use Peck!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with a super effective Peck and Nincada used Harden.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

"Use Scratch!" ordered James.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck and Nincada fainted. James recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Nincada!" cried James, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Taillow." shrugged Branden confidently.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered James.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck and it was super effective. Nincada used Leech Life wasn't very effective.

"Use Peck!" ordered Branden.

"Use Harden!" ordered James.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck and Nincada fainted. Taillow grew to Level 8 and learned Quick Attack.

"I can't be popular if I lose." sighed James.

Branden recalled his Pokemon and continued. He finally got out of Petalburg Woods and could see Rustboro City on the horizon.

"Let's go!" cried Branden.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. Originally, I wanted to end with Branden getting to Rustboro City, but I realized there might not be enough content and I didn't want to write a really short chapter so I'm saving the northern half of Route 104 for next time. Next time, Branden reaches Rustboro and challenges Roxanne. Please review.


	4. Roxanne

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story. Here, Brendan reaches Rustboro and challenges Roxanne.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan was excited when he got out of Petalburg Woods. He noticed a small shop ahead and went up there. However, he slipped behind the shop first and found a Potion. He also picked some berries. He went to the Pretty Petals Flower Shop and got the Wailmer Pail. Branden then got the TM for Bullet Seed. Brenden headed east until a wealthy looking boy stopped him.

"Are we going to battle?" asked Brendan unsure.

"Oh, sure, I'll accept your challenge. I have a lot of money." said the boy.

 **Rich Boy Winston would like to battle!**

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Winston, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Winston.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Pound and Zigzagoon used Tackle.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Winston.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip while Treecko used Pound.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Winston.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip while Treecko used Pound.

"Use Tackle!' ordered Winston.

"Use Leer!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Leer while Zigzagoon used Tackle and did a good deal of damage thanks to the two Tail Whips.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Winston.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Absorb which managed to defeat Zigzagoon.

"Why couldn't I win?" asked Winston flatly.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He saw a wooden bridge leading him to Rustboro, but a girl stopped him.

"Should I? Or shouldn't I?" asked the girl.

The girl thought for a moment.

"Okay, sure, I will battle!" declared the girl.

 **Lass Haley would like to battle!**

"Go Lotad!" cried Haley, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Use Astonish!" ordered Haley.

"Use Peck!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with a super effective Peck. Lotad used Astonish, but Taillow was immune

"Use Growl!" ordered Haley.

"Use Peck!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with the super effective Peck, but Lotad hung on. Lotad then used Growl.

"Use Growl!" ordered Haley.

"Use Peck!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Peck and Lotad fainted. Haley then recalled Lotad.

"Go Shroomish!" cried Haley, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Taillow." said Brendan.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Haley.

"Use Peck!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with the super effective Peck. Shroomish used Absorb, but it wasn't very effective.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Haley.

"Use Peck!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Peck and Shroomish fainted.

"I shouldn't have battled." sighed Haley.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He walked the on the bridge until a pair of girls stopped him.

"We are twins, so we battle Pokemon together." noted Mia.

 **Twins Gina & Mia would like to battle!**

"Go Lotad!" cried Mia, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Seedot!" cried Gina, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Zigzaoon and Taillow!" cried Brendan.

Brendan gulped, nervous at his first double battle.

"Use Astonish on Taillow!" ordered Mia.

"Use Bide!" ordered Gina.

"Use Peck on Lotad and Tackle on Seedot!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Tailow hit Lotad with the super effective Peck then Zigzagoon hit with Tackle. Lotad used Astonish, but Tailow was immune. Seedot used Bide.

"Use Growl!" ordered Mia.

"Use Peck on Lotad and Tackle on Seedot!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with another super effective Peck and Zigzagoon used Tackle. Lotad used Growl and Seedot continued to bide its time.

"Use Absorb on Zigzagoon!" ordered Gina.

"Use Bide on Taillow!" ordered Gina.

"Use Peck on Lotad and Tackle on Seedot!" ordered Brendan.

The four Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Peck and Lotad fainted. Zigzagoon hit with Tackle, but Seedot hung on and hit with Bide and Taillow fainted.

"Use Harden!" ordered Gina.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigagoon used Tackle and Seedot fainted. Zigzagoon grew to Level 8 and learned Headbutt.

"We battle together and we lost together." said Mia.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He was a fisherman and talked to him.

"Why keep it a secret? I'm the Water Pokemon expert." boasted the fisherman.

"I've never heard of you." noted Brendan.

"What? You've never heard of me?" asked the fisherman angered.

 **Fisherman Ivan would like to battle!**

"Go Magikarp!" cried Ivan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Splash!" ordered Ivan.

"Go Leer!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko used Leer.

"Use Splash!" ordered Ivan.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko hit with Pound.

"Use Splash!" ordered Ivan.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko hit with Pound.

"Use Splash!" ordered Ivan.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko hit with Pound. Magikarp fainted and Ivan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Magikarp!" cried Ivan, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Treecko." said Brendan.

"Use Splash!" ordered Ivan.

"Go Leer!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko used Leer.

"Use Splash!" ordered Ivan.

"Use Pound!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko hit with Pound.

"Use Splash!" ordered Ivan.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko hit with Pound.

"Use Splash!" ordered Ivan.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko hit with Pound. Magikarp fainted and Ivan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Magikarp!" cried Ivan, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Treecko." shrugged Brendan.

"Use Splash!" ordered Ivan.

"Go Leer!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko used Leer.

"Use Splash!" ordered Ivan.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko hit with Pound.

"Use Splash!" ordered Ivan.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko hit with Pound.

"Use Splash!" ordered Ivan.

"Use Pound!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko hit with Pound. Magikarp fainted.

"I thought I wasn't too bad, if I may say so, but I guess not." admitted Ivan.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He got a few berries form a plant and an elderly lady. Brendan then reached Rustboro City. Brendan decided to grind and raised his Pokemon to level 12. Brendan replaced Treecko's Pound with Quick Attack. After healing, he went next door and got the HM for Cut which he taught to Zigzagoon replacing Tackle with Cut. He then toured the city. Brendan met a boy and got a Premier Ball from him. Brendan then visited the Pokemon Trainers' School getting a Quick Claw from teacher. Branden taught Bullet Seed to Treecko via TM then visited the Rustboro Gym.

"Yo, how's it going?" asked the gym guide.

"Good." answered Brendan.

"Listen friend! Would you like to be Champion?" asked the gym guide.

"Of course." answered Brendan.

"I'm no trainer, no not me, but I can sure give you winning advice." offered the gym guide.

"I'll take it." said Brendan.

"That's Settled then! We'll aim for the Pokemon Championship together!" declared the gym guide.

Brendan had no problem with this.

"It's your job as a Pokemon Trainer to collect Badges, am I right?" asked the gym guide.

"Yes." answered Brendan.

"But gym leaders aren't pushovers! And that's where I come in! I'm here to provide expert advice!" declared the gym guide.

"I'm all ears." said Brendan.

"Roxanne, the Gym Leader, is a user of Rock Type Pokemon. The Rock Type is very durable, but it can't stand Water Type and Grass Type moves." said the gym guide.

"I've got a Treecko with Bullet Seed." noted Brendan hopeful.

"Come and see if afterwards, if you beat the gym leader. Well, go for it." said the gym guide.

Branden walked a few steps forward before a boy stopped him.

"Don't take us Gym Trainers lightly! I'll show you why we're better!" declared the boy.

 **Youngster Josh would like to battle!**

"Go Geodude!" cried Josh, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Josh.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit three times with Bullet Seed and Geodude fainted due to its quad weakness.

"You where too good for me." admitted Josh.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He walked up, but was stopped by another Youngster.

"If you can't beat me you don't stand a chance against Roxanne!" declared the boy.

Suddenly, a Hiker came over.

"We might be in the middle of town, but so what? My Rock Type Pokemon need room to rampage!" exclaimed the Hiker.

 **Youngster** **Tommy & Hiker Marc would like to battle!**

"Go Geodude!" cried Tommy, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Geodude!" cried Marc, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Treecko and Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle on Treecko!" ordered Tommy.

"Use Mud Sport!" ordered Marc.

"Use Bullet Seed and Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit Tommy's Geodude twice with Bullet Seed and it fainted. Zigzagoon then used Tail Whip and Marc's Geodude used Mud Sport.

"Go Geodude!" cried Tommy, releasing his other Pokemon.

Marc nodded in approval.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Tommy.

"Use Tackle on Treecko!" ordered Marc.

"Use Bullet Seed and Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit Marc's Geodude with Bullet Seed three times and it fainted. Zigzagoo then used Tail Whip and Tommy's Geodude used Defense Curl.

"Go Geodude!" cried Marc, releasing his last Pokemon.

Tommy cried out jubilant.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered both Tommy and Marc.

"Use Bullet Seed and Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit Tommy's Geodude twice, but it managed to hang on. Zigzagoon then used Tail Whip. Both Geodudes used Defense Curl.

"Use Tackle!" ordered both Tommy and Marc.

"Use Bullet Seed and Cut!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit Marc's Geodude four times and it fainted. Zigzagoon used Cut on Tommy's Geodude and, while not very effective, it caused Tommy's Geodude to faint too.

"Wow! You've got some potential!" declared Tommy.

"Oh, man! Oh, man! Our challenger is one feisty customer!" declared Marc.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and walked north where he found a brunette girl reading a book. She then noticed Branden.

"Hello, I am Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym Pokemon Leader." said Roxanne, introducing herself.

"My name is Branden and I've come to challenge you!" declared Branden.I became a Gym Leader so I may apply what I learned at the Pokemon Trainer's School in battle." explained Roxanne.

Roxanne closed her book and put it down.

"Would you kindly demonstrate how you battle, and with what Pokemon?" asked Roxanne.

 **Gym Leader Roxanne would like to battle!**

"Go Geodude!" cried Roxanne, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Roxanne.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit twice with Bullet Seed, but Geodude managed to hang on. Geodude then used Defense Curl.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Roxanne.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit three times with Bullet Seed and Geodude fainted. Roxanne recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Geodude!" cried Roxanne, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Treecko." said Brendan.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Roxanne.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit four times with Bullet Seed, but this Geodude also managed to hang on. Geodude then hit with Rock Slide.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Rock Tomb!" ordered Roxanne.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit one with Bullet Seed and Geodude fainted. Roxanne recalled her Pokemon.

" _This is easy._ " thought Brendan confidently.

Branden suddenly noticed Roxanne was smiling.

" _What's she got to smile about?_ " asked Brendan internally.

"Go Nosepass!" cried Roxanne, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Use Block!" ordered Roxanne.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Bullet Seed three times then Nosepass used Block.

"Use Harden!" ordered Roxanne.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Bullet Seed three times then Nosepass used Harden.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Roxanne.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit twice with Bullet Seed then took a Tackle. Suddenly, Nosepass ate an Oran Berry to regain health.

"What?!" asked Brendan surprised.

Roxanne merely smiled.

"Use Rock Tomb!" ordered Roxanne.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko again hit twice with Bullet Seed. Nosepass then hit with Rock Tomb and got the speed drop. Roxanne then used a Super Potion on Nosepass.

"Oh come on!" wailed Brendan.

"Use Rock Tomb!" ordered Roxanne.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko got around the speed drop with a priority Quick Attack, but it wasn't very effective.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Roxanne.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nosepass hit with Tackle downing Treecko. To Roxanne's surprise, Treecko willed its self back up and used Bullet Seed hitting five times.

"Treecko." said Brendan surprised.

Treecko was enveloped in a green aura.

"Overgrow!" exclaimed Brendan.

"Use Harden!" ordered Roxanne, worried.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nosepass used Harden, hoping to hang on. However, Treecko hit with Absorb and Nosepass fainted.

"I did it!" cried Brendan jubilant.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"So..I lost...It seems I still have a lot to learn...I understand." said Roxanne softly.

Roxanne pulled out something from her pocket.

"The Pokemon League's rules state Trainers are to be given this if they defeat a Gym Leader. Please accept the official Pokemon League Stone Badge." said Roxanne.

Roxanne handed the Stone Badge to Brendan.

"I did it." said Brendan amazed.

"The Stone Badge heightens the attack power of your Pokemon. It also allows them to use the HM move Cut outside of battle.

Roxanne again reached into her pocket.

"Please take this with you too." continued Roxanne.

Roxanne handed a TM to Brendan.

"That TM contains Rock Tomb. It not only inflicts damage by dropping rocks it also lowers speed. If you use a TM, it instantly teaches a TM to a Pokemon." explained Roxanne.

Brendan looked at the TM.

"Remember, a TM can only be used once, so think before you use it." warned Roxanne.

Brendan put the TM away and badge away.

"Since you are so strong, you should challenge other Gym Leaders. By battling other trainers, you should learn many things.:" said Roxanne.

"I will." replied Brendan.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, Brendan got his first badge defeating Roxanne. Next time, we continue onward. Please review.


	5. Devon Goods

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter five of this story. Here, we continue onward.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan was on cloud nine. He has just defeated Roxanne and earned his first gym badge. As he left to heal at the Pokemon Center, he hear a commotion.

"Get out! Get out of my way!" cried a voice.

A Team Aqua Grunt raced by carrying an item tucked under his arms. The researcher Brendan met in Rustboro ran up.

"Wait! Please!" cried the researcher frantically.

The researcher had to stop and catch his breath.

"Don't take my Goods!" exclaimed the researcher desperate.

The researcher ran off to chase the thief.

"I've got to help him." thought Branden.

* * *

Brendan quickly healed at the Pokemon Center then gave chase. People who saw the chase directed Brendan to Hoenn Route 116. Brendan saw the researcher at the entrance to the route again catching his breath.

"Oh, it's you! You're that fantastic trainer who helped me in Petalburg Woods!" cried the researcher hopeful.

"Yeah." confirmed Brendan.

"Help me! I was robbed by Team Aqua! I have to get the Devon Goods back!" exclaimed the researcher.

The researcher began to fidget nervously.

"If I don't, I'm going to be in serious trouble." noted the researcher worried.

Brendan agreed to help and raced off. However, he w as stopped by a Youngster.

"My Pokemon rule! Check them out!" cried the Youngster.

 **Youngster Joey would like to battle!**

"Go Machop!" cried Joey, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Joey.

"Use Peck!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck which was super effective. Machop hung on and hit with Low Kick which wasn't very effective.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Joey.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Quick Attack and Machop fainted.

"Ouch! A scrape! I have to put on a bandage!" declared Joey.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued, but was again stopped. This time by a School Kid.

"I study at school, and I study on the way home too!" declared the girl proudly.

"That's nice." replied Brendan.

* * *

Brendan was about to explain the situation, but he wasn't given a chance.

 **School Kid Karen would like to battle!**

"Go Shroomish!" cried Karen, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Karen.

"Use Peck!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Peck and Shroomish fainted.

"I'm in shock...I lost?" asked Karen dumbfounded.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He went through tall grass, but bumped intoa Youngster.

"It's a dead end up here." stated the Youngster.

"Look, I really need to..." began Brendan.

Before Brendan could finish, the Youngster cut him off.

"So, can we to battle?" asked the Youngster hopeful.

 **Youngster Johnson would like to battle!**

"Go Shroomish!" cried Johnson, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Johnson.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Shroomish fainted. Johnson recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Lotad!" cried Johnson, releasing hit other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Taillow." stated Brendan.

"Use Growl!" ordered Johnson.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Lotad fainted.

"That was fun even thought I lost." said Johnson.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon. He continued, but was stopped right away.

"If the tunnel doesn't go through, then I'll just go over the top." shrugged the Hiker.

 **Hiker Clark would like to battle!**

"Go Geodude!" cried Clark, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Clark.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Bullet Seed and hit twice causing Geodude to faint.

"Losing made me tired." said Clark, gasping.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. However, he was almost immediately stopped by another Hiker.

"We'll rock you hard!" declared the Hiker. 

**Hiker Devan would like to battle!**

"Go Geodude!

"Gp Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Devan.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit three times with Bullet Seed and Geodude fainted. Devan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Geodude!" cried Devan releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Treecko." said Brendan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Devan.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit twice with Bullet Seed and Geodude fainted.

"No contests at all!" exclaimed Devan.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and finally reached Rusturf Tunnel. Outside, he found an old man on his hands and knees.

"Are you okay?" asked Brendan.

Brendan quickly helped the man to his feet.

"Ooh, what am I to do?" asked the man worried.

The elderly man held his stomach in pain.

"We were on our walk, Peeko and I, when we where jumped by an odd thug. The scoundrel made off with my darling Peeko." explained the elderly man.

The elderly man clenched his fists.

"Peeko!" cried the elderly man distraught.

"I'll get your Pokemon back." promised Brendan.

The elderly man sat down and Brendan entered Rusturf Tunnel.

"Lot of fog." noted Brendan.

Brendan wandered around and found a Poke Ball. He then saw the Team Aqua Grunt being harassed by an angry Wingull.

"Grah, keelhaul it all!' cried the grunt.

The grunt had the Devon Goods protected in his left arm while using his right arm to shoo Peeko.

"That hostage Pokemon turned out to be worthless!" declared the grunt.

As if understanding, Peeko began to attack the grunt more furiously.

"And to think I made a getaway in this tunnel to nowhere!" exclaimed the grunt.

The grunt suddenly noticed Brendan.

"So you want to battle me?" asked the grunt annoyed.

 **Team Aqua grunt would like to battle!**

"Go Poochenya!" cried the grunt, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Howl!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tail Whipe while Poochenya used Howl.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon hit with Headbutt for a good deal of damage and caused Poochenya to flinch.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon hit with Cut and Poochenya fainted.

"My career in crime comes to a dead end!" bemoaned the grunt.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"This is plain is not right..." sighed the thug.

The thug hung his head.

"The Boss told me this would be a slick and easy job to pull. All I had to do was steal a package from Devon." ranted the thug.

The thug let out an annoyed growl.

"You want it back that bad! Take it!" cried the thug.

The thug shoved the package into Brendan's arms. The thug then shoved Brendan and ran out the entrance.

"That was rude." mused Brendan.

Brendan got up as he noticed the elderly man entering the tunnel. The Wingull happily flew to the elderly man.

"Peeko! Am I glad to see you're safe!" cried the elderly man.

The elderly man turned to face Brendan.

"Peeko owes her life to you!" declared the elderly man.

"It's was nothing." replied Brendan.

"They call me Mr. Briney." revealed said man.

"I'm Brendan." said Brendan.

Mr. Briney and Brendan proceeded to shake hands.

"Ah, so you are Brendan! I sincerely thank you! Now, if anything troubles you, don't hesitate to tell me!" declared Mr. Briney.

"Okay." agreed Brendan.

"You can usually find me in my cottage near Petalburg Woods." noted Mr. Briney gratefully.

Mr. Briney turned to his beloved Peeko.

"Come, Peeko, we should make out way home." said Mr. Briney.

With that, Mr. Briney and Peeko left.

"That was nice." said Brendan happily.

Brendan looked down at the package in his arms.

"That's right! I have to get this back to that researcher!" exclaimed Brendan.

* * *

Brendan quickly left the Rusturf Tunnel and headed back to Rustboro City. He decided to take the southern half of Route 116, but was stopped by a Bug Catcher.

"My Bug Pokemon are though! Let's battle!" declared the Bug Catcher.

 **Bug Catcher Jose would like to battle!**

"Go Wurmple!" cried Jose, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Jose.

"Use Peck!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck and Wurmple fainted. Jose recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Nincada!" cried Jose, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Taillow." stated Brendan.

"Use Harden!" ordered Jose! 

"Use Peck!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Peck, but Nincada hung on and used Harden.

"Use Scratch!" ordered Jose.

"Use Peck!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Peck and Nincada fainted. Taillow grew to level 13 and Brendan replaced Peck with Wing Attack.

"I lost! I thought I had you!" exclaimed Jose surprised.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Brendan found a Repel then reached Rustboro City. The researcher was still anxiously waiting in the same spot as before.

"How did it go? The Devon Goods," asked the researcher worried.

The researcher noticed the Devon Goods in Brendan's arms.

"You did it! You got them back! You are a great Pokemon trainer!" declared the researcher.

The researcher sighed in relief.

"I know. As my thanks, I'll give you another Great Ball." said the researcher.

The researcher pulled a Great Ball out of his pocket and gave it to Brendan.

"Excuse me! Please come with me!" requested the researcher.

The researcher led Brendan to Devon Corporation. They went to the third floor and Brendan found himself outside two large door.

"By the way, that parcel you got. Could I get you to deliver that to the Shipyard in Slateport?" requested the researcher.

The researcher rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"It would be awful if those robbers tried to get it again." said the researcher.

"It would." agreed Brendan.

"So, uh, could I count on you to do that for me?" asked the researcher.

"Can do." replied Brendan.

"Oh, that's right. Can you wait her a second." said the researcher.

The researcher went inside the room and Brendan could hear him talking.

"I wonder what he's talking about. And who he's talking with." mused Brendan.

The researcher suddenly returned surprising Brendan.

"Our President would like to have a word with you. Please come with me." said the researcher.

The researcher led Brendan inside the room where a man in a business suit sat behind a desk. Brendan stood in front of the desk and the imposing figure.

"Hello." said Brendan nervously.

The man stood up and smiled ear to ear.

"I'm Mr. Stone, the President of Devon Corporation." said Mr. Stone.

Mr. Stone shook Brendan's hand.

"I'd just got word about you! You saved our staff not once, but twice!" exclaimed Mr. Stone.

Mr. Stone sat back down.

"I have a favor to ask of an amazing person like you." said Mr. Stone.

"What is it?" asked Brendan.

"I understand you're delivering a package to Slateport's Shipyard." began Mr. Stone.

"Yes I am." confirmed Brendan.

"Well, on the way, could in Dewford Town?" asked Mr. Stone.

"Why?" asked Brendan.

"I was hoping you could drop off a letter to my son Steven in Dewford." answered Mr. Stone.

"Sure." agreed Brendan.

Brendan accepted the letter.

"Now, you should know that I am a great president So, I'd never be so cheap as to ask for a favor with nothing in return." said Mr. Stone.

Mr. Stone opened a drawer.

"That is why I want you to have this!" declared Mr. Stone.

Mr. Stone handed an odd looking device to Brendan.

"That device...it's a Pokemon Navigator. Or PokeNav for short. It's an indispensable tool for any trainer on an adventure." explained Mr. Stone.

"Thanks!" said Brendan excitedly.

"It has a map of the Hoenn region. You can check the locations of Slateport and Dewford easily!" declared Mr. Stone happily.

Brendan checked the PokeNav and sure enough found the locations he needed to go.

"By the way, I've heard the criminals - Magma and Aqua - I believe - have been trouble far and wide. I think it best if you rested up before you go on your way." noted Mr. Stone.

Mr. Stone healed Brendan's team.

"Now then Brendan, got with caution and care!" exclaimed Mr. Stone.

Brendan thanked Mr. Stone and left. On the way out, he met a bunch of scientists on the second. Most hadn't completed what they where working on. However, one had mastered a way to revive fossil Pokemon. When Brendan mentioned reading about a similar feat on Cinnabar Island, the scientist got a bit defensive. Brendan left, but as soon as he did, the same researcher stopped him.

"I've been developing and added feature for the PokeNav and it turned out great!" declared the researcher.

"Brendan, may I see your PokeNav for a second?" asked the researcher.

Brendan handed his PokeNav to the researcher who tinkered with it.

"There you go Brendan!" declared the researcher.

The researcher returned the PokeNav to Brendan.

"What did you do?" asked Brendan curious.

"I added a new feature called Match Call to your PokeNav." answered the researcher excited.

"You're gonna need to explain that." noted Brendan.

"Using the Match Call feature, you can chat with people in your PokeNav." explained the researcher.

Brendan smiled at this.

"Brendan, Mr. Stone, our president should be registered. Please try it out and call him." requested the researcher.

Brendan did as requested and called Mr. Stone.

(" _Brendan! Since you called me, the PokeNav must be working properly! Other people should be registered, so try calling them too!_ ") exclaimed Mr. Stone.

"Sure thing!" declared Brendan.

(" _Good, good! You seem to be quite happy!_ ") declared Mr. Stone.

"How could you know that?" asked Brendan confused.

(" _How could I know that? It's because I'm looking down at you from my office window!_ ") explained Mr. Stone.

Brendan looked up and saw Mr. Stone waving from his window.

(" _See you again!_ ") declared Mr. Stone.

* * *

Mr. Stone hung up and the researcher finally freeing Brendan to continue his journey. He headed south to leave when he bumped into a familiar face.

"May." said Brendan surprised.

"Oh, hi, Brendan!" called May.

May noticed the new feature on Brendan's PokeNav.

"You had a Match Call feature put on your PokeNav. Let's register each other so we contact each other anytime!" proposed May excitedly.

"Sure." answered Brendan.

The two quickly registered each other.

"Oh by the way, I passed Mr. Briney in Petalburg Woods. I guess he's on his way home to his cottage by the sea." noted May.

"That's good." sighed Brendan relieved.

"How's your PokeDex coming along Brendan?" asked May.

"Good." answered Brendan.

"Mine's coming along pretty decent." said May proudly.

"Nice to hear." replied Brendan.

"So...How about a little battle?" asked May.

"Sure." answered Brendan.

"You just became a Trainer, Brendan, so I won't lose!" exclaimed May.

 **Pokemon Trainer May would like to battle!**

"Go Lotadl!" cried May, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered May.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and Lotad hit with Nature Power.

"Use Astonish!" ordered May.

"Use Peck!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Peck which was super effective. Lotad used Astonish, but Taillow was immune.

"Use Absorb!" ordered May.

"Use Growl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Growl then Lotad used Absorb which wasn't very effective.

"Use Growl!" ordered May.

"Use Peck!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Peck and Lotad fainted. As a result, Taillow grew to Level 14. May recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Torchic!" cried May, releasing her other Pokemon.

Brendan decided to recalled Taillow.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered May.

"Use Growl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and used Growl.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered May.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip then Torchic used Focus Energy.

"Use Ember!" ordered May.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon hit with Headbutt and Torchic flinched.

"Use Scratch!" ordered May.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon hit with Cut and Torchic fainted. Zigzagoon grew to level 13 and tried to learn Sand Attack, but Brendan passed on it.

"Yikes! You're better than I expected!" declared May.

"You aren't bad either." said Brendan.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Oh, by the way, I passed Mr. Briney in Petalburg Woods. I guess he was headed home to his cottage by the sea." noted May.

Brendan let out a sigh of relief.

"Brendan, you just moved here so you might not this, but Mr. Briney was once a revered seafarer." stated May.

With that, May departed.

"Then he's just the person to take me to Dewford Town." decided Brendan.

A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. The meeting with Mr. Stone and the PokeNav really drag on with their text. I feel like Game Freak honestly could have fixed that. Anyway, so we're done in Rustboro and next time Brendan going sailing with Mr. Briney and Peeko. Please review.


	6. Brawly

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter six of this story. Here, Brendan reaches Dewford and challenges the Gym.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan healed after his battle with May. He then cut through Petalburg Forest jumping off ledges to avoid tall grass. Brendan exited the forest and arrived at Mr. Briney's cottage. Inside, he saw Mr. Briney chasing Peeko.

"Hold on lass! Wait up Peeko!" cried Mr. Briney.

Mr. Briney had to stop to catch his breath.

"You okay?" asked Brendan.

Mr. Briney looked up and spotted the visitor.

"You're Brendan! You save my darling Peeko!" exclaimed Mr. Briney.

"Don't mention it."replied Brendan.

Peeko landed on Brendan's shoulder and rubbed his face with her beak as a sign of gratitude.

"We owe you so much!" cried Mr. Briney.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take me somewhere." noted Brendan.

"What's that? You want to sail with me?" asked Mr. Briney surprised.

Brendan quickly explained the situation.

"You have a letter bound for Dewford and a package for Slateport, then?" asked Mr. Briney.

"Yeah." confirmed Brendan hopeful.

Mr. Briney let out a hearty laugh.

"Quiet the busy life you must lead! But, certainly, what you're asking is no problem at all. You've come to the right man!" declared mr. Briney.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Brendan happily.

Peeko flew over to Mr. Briney.

"We'll set sail for Dewford." said Mr. Briney.

* * *

The trio went outside and got onto Mr. Briney's boat. He started it up and took Brendan down Route 105 to Dewford Town. On the way, Norman called his son and Brendan registered his father in the PokeNav. In Dewford, Brendan got the Old Rod from a fisherman then got a Silk Scarf from am Ace Trainer. Upon learning he couldn't find Steven just yet Brendan decided to challenge the gym.

"Hey, how's it going Champion bound Brendan?" asked the gym guide.

"Oh. It's you." said Brendan surprised.

"Dewford's Gym Leader Brawly commands Fighting - type Pokemon." revealed the gym guide.

"No sweat." replied Brendan confidently.

"Going at him with Normal type Pokemon is just acting for trouble. Fighting Pokemon will lay a serious smack down on Normal type Pokemon, so be careful!" noted the gym guide.

Brendan gulped anxiously.

" _That means I can't use Zigzagoon and I'm down to two types._ " thought Brendan worried.

"What's worse, this Gym's is as dark as the ocean floor." continued the gym guide.

Brendan poked his head beyond where the gym guide was and realized he was correct as the gym was pitch black.

"But, it will get brighter as you beat the trainers in your way." said the gym guide.

Brendan let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, okay, go for it!" declared the gym guide.

Brendan anxiously took off wandering the pitch black halls until he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." said Brendan apologetically.

"Don't you dare brush me off! It's not my fault if you cry!" declared the Battle Girl.

 **Battle Girl Laura wants to battle!**

"Go Meditite!" cried Laura, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Meditate!" ordered Laura.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and Meditite used Meditate successfully.

"I lost!" cried Laura.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Brendan staggered through the darkness until a Battle Girl stepped up to him.

"Are you stumbling around in the dark?" asked the Battle Girl smugly.

Before Brendan could answer, a Sailor came up on his left.

"I'll show you the gumption of a sailing man!" declared the Sailor.

 **Battle Girl Lilith and Sailor Brenden want to battle!**

"Go Machop!" cried Brenden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Meditite!" cried Lilith, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Taillow and Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brenden.

"Use Detect!" ordered Lilith.

"Taillow use Focus Energy and Treecko use Bullet Seed on Meditite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite used Detect and protected its self from Bullet Seed. Taillow used Focus Energy while Machop used Focus Energy.

"Use Karate Chop on Treecko!" ordered Brenden.

"Use Confusion on Taillow!" ordered Lilith.

"Use Wing Attack on Machop and Absorb on Meditite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and got a critical hit thanks to Focus Energy. This caused Machop to faint. Treecko used Absorb on Meditite who then hit Treecko with Confusion.

"Use Confusion on Taillow!" ordered Lilith.

"Use Wing Attack and Absorb on Meditite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack which was super effective and caused Meditite to faint.

"I don't want to know you!" declared Lilith.

"How'd this happen? It's not like me to lose this way." said Brenden perplexed.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. It was brighter and he could see more, but was still surprised when a Black Belt jumped out.

"Don't do that!" cried Brendan surprised.

"Might is right! Come on!" cried the Black Belt.

Black Belt Takao wants to battle!

"Go Machop!" cried Takao, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Takao.

"Use Focus Energy too!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and used Focus Energy.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Takao.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Machop fainted.

"Not enough power." sighed Takao.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He continued walking with more light giving him a better sense of direction. But, he was still surprised when another Black Belt jumped out at him.

"Again!" exclaimed Brendan startled.

"If you mean to pass it has to be through me!" declared the Black Belt.

 **Black Belt Cristian wants to battle!**

"Go Makuhita!" cried Cristian, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Cristian.

"Use Focus Energy too!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and used Focus Energy.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Cristian.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Makuhita fainted. Taillow grew to Level 15 as a result.

"Vastly overpowered!" declared Cristian.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Though he had good vision now thanks to the lights, Brendan was still taken aback when a Battle Girl jumped out.

"There's no need for Brawly to be involved! I'll crush you!" declared the Battle Girl.

 **Battle Girl Jocelyn wants to battle!**

"Go Meditite!" cried Jocelyn, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Detect!" ordered Jocelyn.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and Meditite used Detect, but it failed.

"Use Bide!" ordered Jocelyn.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and got a critical hit thanks to Focus Energy. Meditite thus fainted.

"But how? How could I lose so easily?" asked Jocelyn surprised.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and finally reached Brawly who was sitting crossed leg and polishing his surfboard. Brawly noticed Brendan and put the board down.

"I'm Brawly! The Dewford Gym Leader!" declared Brawly.

"I'm Brendan and I've come for a Knuckle Badge." revealed Brendan.

Brawly stood up.

"I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts, and I've grown though in the pitch black caves!" declared Brawly.

"I'm not here to lose." stated you wanted to challenge me?" asked Brawly.

Brawly nodded his head.

"Let me see what you're made of!" cried Brawly.

 **Leader Brawly wants to battle!**

"Go Machop!" cried Brawly, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Bulk Up!" ordered Brawly.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and Machop used Bulk Up.

"Use Karate Chop!"ordered Brawly.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack, but Machop hung on and used Karate Chop getting a critical hit.

"Use Seismic Toss!" ordered Brawly.

"Use Growl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Growl then Machop hit Seismic Toss.

" _I can't lose Taillow this early._ " thought Brendan nervous.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Brawly.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Quick Attack which was enough to finish off the weakened Machop. Brawly recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Meditite!" cried Brawly, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Taillow." stated Brendan.

"Use Reflect!" ordered Brawly.

"Use Growl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Growl while Meditite used Reflect.

"Use Light Screen!" ordered Brawly.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy while Meditite used Light Screen. One turn of Reflect passed by.

"Use Bulk Up!" ordered Brawly.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and got a critical hit. However, Meditite was still looking strong thanks to its increased defense and used Bulk Up. The second turn of Reflect and first turn of Light Screen passed by.

"Use Focus Punch!" ordered Brawly.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack which broke Meditite's focus. However, Meditite hung on due to its increased defense. The third turn of Reflect and second turn of Light Screen passed by.

"Use Focus Punch!" ordered Brawly.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Quick Attack and again this was enough to finish off Meditite. Brawly recalled his Pokemon as the fourth turn of Reflect and third turn of Light Screen passed by.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brawly, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Taillow." shrugged Brendan.

"Use Bulk Up!" ordered Brawly.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and Makuhita used Bulk Up. The last turn of Reflect and the fourth turn of Light Screen ppassed by.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Reversal!" ordered Brawly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and got a critical hit. Makuhita then hit with Reversal and Taillow fainted. Reflect wore off while the final turn of Light Screen passed by.

"What in the world?!" asked Brendan stunned.

Thinking it over, Brendan realized what happened.

"He buffed his defenses to ensure Makuhita wouldn't go down then used Reversal knowing I'd go for the super effective move." said Brendan amazed.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Arm Thrust!" ordered Brawly.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit twice times with Bull Seed then Makuhita hit with Arm Thrust twice. Light Screen wore off.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Arm Thrust!" ordered Brawly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Bullet Seed five times while Makuhita hit four times with Arm Thrust. Makuhita used its Sitrus Berry to regain health.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brawly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Absorb while Makuhita hit with Vital Throw.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Reversal!" ordered Brawly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit four times with Bullet Seed then Makuhita hit with Reversal and Treecko fainted. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"It's up to you!" exclaimed Brendan, releasing his last Pokemon.

Brendan released his Zigzagoon who quivered upon seeing Makuhita.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Arm Thrust!" ordered Brawly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip. Makuhita only hit twice with Arm Thrust and Zigzagoon barely hung on.

"Finish this with Vital Throw!" ordered Brawly.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Heabutt and got the flinch. This saved it another turn.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Reversal!" ordered Brawly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Cut and scored a critical hit. To the amazement of both trainers, a Normal type had just defeated a Fighting type.

"We won!" cried Brendan in disbelief.

Zigzagoon grew to Level 14. Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Whoah, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected! You swamped me!" declared Brawly.

Brawly pulled something out.

"Okay, you've got me. Take this Gym Badge!" said Brawly.

Branden accepted the badge.

"The Knuckle Badge makes all Pokemon up to Level 30, even those you get in trades, obey you without question. And you'll be able to use Flash outside of battle." explained Brawly.

Brawly then pulled out a TM.

"If you'd like, take this Technical Machine too." said Brawly.

Brawly handed the TM to Branden.

"That TM contains Bulk Up. It's a move that raises Attack and Defense." said Brawly.

"Thank you." replied Brendan.

Brendan returned to the front of the gym.

"It's turned too bright in here!" declared the Gym Guide.

The Gym Guide noticed Brendan's Knuckle Badge.

"Your future is bright too!" declared the Gym Guide.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, Brendan won the Knuckle badge though it was a though battle. Also, his Zigzagoon defeating Makuhita was a nod to the famous Slavinator off Chuggaaconroy. Next time, Brendan goes looking for Steven Stone and captures another Pokemon. Please review.


	7. Steven Stone and Slateport

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter six of this story. Here, Branden meets Steven Stone and heads to Slateport.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan healed at the Pokemon Center. He then headed up north to find Steven Stone. He headed up to Hoenn Route 106, but was quickly stopped by a Fisherman.

"What do people do if they need to go to the washroom? What if my rod hooks a big one while I'm in the washroom?" asked the Fisherman uncomfortable.

"I don't know." shrugged Brendan.

"I just can't go." sighed the Fisherman.

 **Fisherman Ned would like to battle!**

"Go Tentacool!" cried Ned, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Ned.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacool used Supersonic, but it missed. Treecko hit three times with Bullet Seed.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Ned.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit four times with Bullet Seed. Tentacool hit with the super effective Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison.

"Use Constrict!" ordered Ned.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Absorb and got a critical hit causing Tentacool to faint.

"I lost because I'm trying not to use the washroom." said Ned, holding his leg.

* * *

Brendan recalled Treecko and quickly left hoping to get away from Ned. He kept going and found another Fisherman.

"Which do you prefer, fishing in the river or in a stream?" asked the Fisherman.

"Doesn't matter to me." answered Brendan.

 **Fisherman Elliot would like to battle!**

"Go Magikarp!" cried Elliot, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Splash!" ordered Elliot.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko then hit with Bullet Seed three times.

"Use Splash!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit three times with Bullet Seed and Magikarp fainted. Elliot recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Tentacool!" cried Elliot, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Treecko." said Branden.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Elliot.

"Use Leer!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacool hit with the super effective Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison. Treecko then used Leer.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Elliot.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacool again hit with the super effective Poison Sting, but again didn't get the poison. Treecko then used Absorb.

"Use Constrict!" ordered Elliot.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacool used Constrict. Treecko then used Absorb again.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Elliot.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko used Quick Attack and Tentacool fainted. As a result, Treecko grew to Level 15.

"Go Magikarp!" cried Elliot, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Splash!" ordered Elliot.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Treecko then hit with Bullet Seed five times.

"Use Splash!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit twice with Bullet Seed and Magikarp fainted.

"Like in deep sea fishing, I lost spectacularly!" cried Elliot.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and reached the entry to Granite Cave. he went in and began looking for Steven Stone. Brendan wandered around and didn't see the blob until he bumped into it.

"What the..." began Brendan.

Suddenly, an angry Makuhita jumped out.

"That was the Pokemon that Brawly had." realized Brendan.

Brendan sent out Zigzagoon.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Zigzagoon used Cut and Makuhita used Tackle.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Brendan.

Zigzagoon used Cut. Makuhita hit twice with the super effective Arm Thrust.

"Now!" cried Brendan.

Brendan threw the Premier Ball he received in Rustboro and captured Makuhita.

"We did it!" cried Brendan joyously.

Brendan recalled Zigzagoon and checked his new Pokemon.

"It's Male. Level 10. It's Ability is Thick Fat. It's Nature is Jolly." read Brendan.

Brendan continued traveling and even found an Escape Rope. Finally, he found a man in a lone trainer.

"Hello." said Brendan.

The man turned around.

"My name is Brendan." said Brendan. 

"My name is Steven." replied Steven

Brendan was sidetracked by Steven's work.

"What are you doing?" asked Brendan curious.

Brendan walked over to get a closer look at the stones Steven was researching.

"I'm interested in rare stones, so I travel here and there." said Steven.

Brendan shook his head.

"I have a letter for you!" declared Brendan.

"Oh? A Letter for me?" asked Steven surprised.

"It's from your father." answered Brendan.

Brendan handed Steven the letter.

"Okay. Thank you." replied Steven.

Steven read the letter. Brendan didn't want to ask what is said for fear of being rude.

"You with through all that trouble deliver that. I need to thank you." said Steven.

Steven thought for a moment then pulled a TM from his pocket.

"I'll give you this TM. It contains my favorite move, Steel Wing." said Steven.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Brendan.

Brendan accepted the gift.

"Your Pokemon appear quite capable. If you keep training, you you could even become Champion of the Pokemon League. That's what I think." said Steven.

"Oh really. I mean...I hope so." said Brendan, blushing.

"I know, since we've gotten to know each other, let's register each other in our PokeNavs." suggested Steven.

"Sure!" declared Brendan.

The two registered each other.

"Now, I've got to hurry along." noted Steven.

* * *

Steven grabbed his belongings and left. Brendan decided he had to battle Steven someday. Brendan used the Escape Rope to leave Granite Cave and returned to Dewford Town. There, he asked Mr. Briney to bring him to Slateport City which the Mr. Briney was happy to do. Brendan began walking up the beach and got Soft Sand from a little girl. Brendan walked over and bumped into a Sailor.

"I've laid anchor around the world, but Slateport's the best!" declared the Sailor.

 **Sailor Huey would like to battle!**

"Go Wingull!" cried Huey, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Huey.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull used Growl and Zigzagoon used Tail Whip.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Huey.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull used Supersonic, but it missed. Zigzagoon then hit with Headbutt.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Huey.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull hit with Water Gun. Zigzagoon used Cut and Wingull fainted. Huey recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Machop!" cried Brendan, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Zigzagoon knowing the type disadvantage.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Huey.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Machop fainted.

"You're the best!" declared Huey impressed.

* * *

Brendan thanked Huey and continued. He bumped into another Sailor.

"Wanna battle?" asked Brendan.

"Battle? With me?" asked the Sailor.

 **Sailor Edmond would like to battle!**

"Use Growl!" ordered Edmond.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull used Growl and Zigzagoon used Tail Whip.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Edmond.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull hit with Wing Attack then Zigzagoon hit with Headbutt.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Edmond.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull hit with Water Gun. Zigzagoon used Cut and Wingull fainted.

"Urp...Ooooooohhhhhh..Urrrrrppppp." said Edmond.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued, but didn't see the kids until they stopped him.

"I can't swim, so I'm pretending to swim." said the girl Tuber.

"I'm thirsty, I could go for a Soda Pop at the Seashore House." said the boy Tuber.

 **Tuber Hailey and Tuber Ricky would like to battle!**

"Go Marill!" cried Hailey, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Ricky, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Treecko and Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Hailey.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Ricky.

"Use Bullet Seed on Marill and Arm Thrust on Zigzagoon!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit Marill four times with Bullet Seed, Zigzagoon used Tail Whip, Marill used Tail Whip and Makuhita hit Zigzagoon three times with Arm Thrust. Treecko grew to Level 15.

"Use Water Gun on Makuhita!" ordered Hailey.

"Use Headbutt on Treecko!" ordered Ricky.

"Use Bullet Seed on Marill and Arm Thrust on Makuhita!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit Marill three times and Marill fainted. Zigzagoon then hit Treecko with Headbutt. Makuhita hit Zigzagoon three times with Arm Thrust and Zigzagoon fainted.

"I thought so. I didn't think we could win." admitted Hailey while Ricky groaned.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He spotted an item and went for it but, another pair of young Tubers stopped him.

"Doesn't a beach umbrella look like a giant flower?" asked the girl Tuber.

"See? My Inner Tube's round!" declared the boy Tuber.

 **Tuber Lola & Tuber Chandler would like to battle!**

"Go Azurill!" cried Lola, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Tentacool!" cried Chandler, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Treecko & Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Lola.

"Use Poison Sting on Treecko!" ordered Chandler.

"Use Bullet Seed on Tentacool and Arm Thrust on Azurill!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit with Bullet Seed three times then Tentacool hit back with a super effective Poison Sting. Makuhita hit four times with Arm Thrust and Azurill fainted. Lola recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Azurill!" cried Lola, releasing her other Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting on Makuhita!" ordered Chandler.

"Use Quick Attack and Tackle on Tentacool!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit Tentacool with Quick Attack. Tentacool hit with Poison Sting then Makuhita hit with Tackle. Tentacool fainted. Chandler recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Tentacool!" cried Lola, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Use Charm!" ordered Lola.

"Use Quick Attack on Tentacool and Arm Thrust on Azurill!"

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit Tentacool with Quick Attack. Tentacool hit with Poison Sting then Makuhita hit with Azurill four times with Arm Thrust causing it to faint.

"Use Poison Sting on Tentacool!" ordered Chandler.

"Use Bullet Seed and Tackle on Tentacool!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit Tentacool five times with Bullet Seed then Tentacool hit Treecko with a super effective Poison Sting. Makuhita hit with Tackle and Tentacool fainted.

"Mommy!" cried Lola.

"Oh, oh! Too bad!" cried Chandler.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached the Seashore House where he talked to the owner's daughter outside and decided to buy a drink there. However, he found out he needed to battle three trainers which he happily accepted.

"I'm going to show you how great my Pokemon are, but don't cry!" declared a Tuber.

 **Tuber Simon would like to battle!**

"Go Azurill!" cried Simon, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Simon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Makuhita used Focus Energy and Azurill used Tail Whip.

"Use Bubble!" ordered Simon.

"Use Arm Thrust!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Azurill hit with Bubble which didn't do much. Makuhita hit three times with Arm Thrust and Azurill fainted. This allowed Makuhita to reach Level 11. Simon recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Marill!" cried Simon, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan decided to recall Makuhita.

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Simon.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit four times with Bullet Seed then Marill used Tail Whip.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Simon.

"Use Bullet Seed again!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit four times with Bullet Seed again and Marill fainted.

"I lost, but I won't cry." stated Simon toughly.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and met his next challenger who was a Beauty.

"Boring battles aren't worth the effort. Fiery hot battles are what toughen up Trainers and Pokemon!" declared the Beauty.

 **Beauty Johanna would like to battle!**

"Go Goldeen!" cried Johanna, releasing her only Pokemon.

Brendan reached for Treecko's Poke Ball when a thought crossed his mind.

" _This Goldeen probably has Peck._ " thought Brendan.

Brendan grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Johann groaned signaling to Brendan he made the right call.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Johanna.

"use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and, luckily for him, Goldeen's Supersonic missed.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Johanna.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack, but Goldeen barely hung on and used Tail Whip.

"Use Peck." ordered Johanna, sending defeat.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Quick Attack and Goldeen fainted.

"That's hot!" exclaimed Johanna.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and met his final challenger who was a Sailor.

"If you're looking for a battle in the Seashore House, you'll find no hotter trainer than me, matey!" declared the Sailor.

 **Sailor Dwayne would like to battle!**

"Go Wingull!" cried Dwayne, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Dwayne.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull used Growl and Zigzagoon used Tail Whip.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Dwayne.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull used Supersonic, but it failed. Zigzagoon then used Headbutt.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Dwayne.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull hit with Water Gun. Zigzagoon then used Cut and Wingull fainted. Dwayne recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Machop!" cried Dwayne, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Dwayne.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and Machop fainted. Dwayne recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Tentacool!" cried Dwayne.

"I'll stick with Taillow." said Brendan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Dwayne.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy while Tentacool missed with Supersonic.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Dwayne determined.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack. Tentacool hung on and used Supersonic which confused Taillow.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Dwayne confident.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan, trying to stay cool.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow broke through its confusion and hit with Wing Attack causing Tentacool to faint.

"That was a hot battle! I can accept that!" declared Dwayne.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and got his reward: a six pack of Soda Pop. Brendan then left and reached Slateport City. He quickly healed at the Pokemon Center and began to look around. He toured the Slateport Market , but didn't get anything. He visited the Pokemon Fan Club. Brendan then toured Slateport Harbor until he reached Stern's Shipyard. Brendan found out Captain Stern wasn't in. He left and heard a commotion at the Oceanic Museum so he decided to check it out. He paid for a ticket and found the place packed.

"These guys look that thug I stopped." mused Brendan.

Deep in thought, Brendan bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." said Brendan.

The person turned around and sure enough it was the Team Aqua Grunt that Brendan had stopped twice before.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Grunt surprised.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brendan, equally surprised.

"Me? I'm the Team Aqua member you bumped into before, remember? In Rusturf Tunnel?" asked the grunt.

"I remember." said Brendan cautiously.

The grunt fished something out of his pocket.

"Here, take this! You have to forgive me!" cried the grunt.

The grunt handed Brendan the TM for Thief.

"It suits you more than it does me! I hope to never see you again!" cried the grunt.

The grunt bolted out the door while Brendan headed upstairs. There, he was a man working on a model of the SS Anne.

"Excuse, I'm looking for Captain Stern." said Brendan.

"Yes? If you're looking for Stern, that would be me." replied Stern.

"I have something for you." said Brendan.

Brendan pulled out the Devon Goods.

"Ah! Those must be the parts I ordered from Mister Stone of Devon." said Captain Stern happily.

Captain Stern accepted the goods.

"Thank you! That's great! We can prepare for our expedition now." declared Captain Stern.

Before Brendan could say anything, two Team Aqua Grunts interrupted.

"Hold it! We'll take those parts!" exclaimed one Grunt.

"What? Who are you people?" asked Captain Stern surprised.

"We're Team Aqua! Shut your gaps and give them over!" ordered the grunt.

One of the grunts began walking forward, but Brendan jumped in front of Captain Stern.

"I'll won't let you!" declared Brendan.

 **Team Aqua Grunt would like to battle!**

"Go Carvanha!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Carvanha used Bite while Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Rage!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Arm Thrust!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Carvanha used Rage. Makuhita then used Arm Thrust hitting four times.

"Use Rage!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Arm Thrust!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Carvanha used Rage which did more damage. Makuhita used Arm Thrust which hit three times and caused Carvanha to faint. Makuhita gre to level 12.

"A kid beat me!" cried the grunt dumbfounded.

The grunt recalled his Carvanha.

"Oh man. What a disaster. The Boss is gonna be furious." said the grunt worried.

"Sniveling wimp! Let me take care of this!" cried the grunt.

 **Team Aqua Grunt would like to battle!**

"Go Zubat!" cried the grunt, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip while Zubat used Supersonic, but missed.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Headbutt and Zubat fainted. The grunt recalled his Pokemon while Zigzagoon

"Go Carvanha!" cried the grunt, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Go Treecko!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rage!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Treecko hit four times with Bullet Seed and Carvanha fainted.

"What? I lost to!" exclaimed the grunt surprised.

Suddenly, Treecko began to glow and evolved into Grovyle. Brendan had it replace Leer with Fury Cutter.

"Now what? If we don't get the parts we're done for." said the first grunt worried.

"I didn't count on being meddled by some meddling kid." said the second grunt.

Suddenly, another man made his way onto the scene.

"I came to see what was taking so long to snatch some parts, and you simps are held up by a mere child?" asked the man annoyed.

The man turned his attention to Brendan.

"We are Team Aqua, and we love the sea! And I am Team Aqua's leader, Archie!" declared Archie.

Brendan gulped nervously.

"What makes you interfere with us?" asked Archie.

Brendan was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"No! It can't be! You're not one of Team Magma?" asked Archie.

Archive looked Brendan over.

"No. That can't be right. You're not dressed for the part." observed Archie.

Archie scratched his chin.

"People, Pokemon...all life depends on the sea. So, Team Aqua is dedicated to the expansion of the sea." explained Archie, "Don't you agree? What we're doing is a fine undertaking."

Brendan was befuddled.

"Ah fine...Your still to young to understand our noble objective." said Archie.

Police sirens began wailing outside and SWAT began surrounding the building.

"But, I warn you, don't ever consider interfering with our plans again. The consequences will cost you dearly! And don't forget it!" declared Archie.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I am going to add more meat to the chapters as I feel they've been bare bones up to now. Next time, Brendan goes to north. Please review.


	8. Trick House

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seven of this story. Here, Brendan heads to Mauville. But first, time for Brendan to add another Pokemon to his team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan watched helplessly as Team Aqua escaped. The police got in, took a report and began processing for clues. Brendan and Captain Stern gave reports. Brendan then departed headed for Mauville City. He healed at the Pokemon Center then grabbed some supplies at the Poke Mart before heading north on Hoenn Route 110. After being unable to go on Seaside Cycling Road, he walked into tall grass.

"It should be here." murmured Brendan.

Suddenly, a wild Electrike jumped out.

"Perfect!" declared Brendan.

Brendan threw his Grovyle.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Grovyle obeyed and hit twice with Bullet Seed. Electrike used Thunder Wave to paralyze Grovyle.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Electrike used Leer then Grovyle obeyed and hit three times with Bullet Seed.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Electrike used Howl and Grovyle was fully paralyzed.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Electrike hit with Quick Attack. Grovyle broke through paralysis and hit with Bullet Seed twice.

"Here we go." said Brendan.

Brendan threw a Poke Ball and captured Electrike.

"Yes!" cried Brendan.

Brendan checked on his new Pokemon.

"It's female. It's Level 13. It's Ability is Static and its Nature is Hardy." said Brendan.

Brendan fist pumped in excitement.

"Not only do I have an Electric type, but I have a Pokemon to paralyze opponents." said Brendan happily.

Brendan used a Paralyze Heal on Grovyle. Brendan then recalled his Pokemon and continued. He went a little further until he bumped into a familiar face.

Brendan was stopped by a couple of Poke Fans.

"Oh, Brendan! Imagine seeing you here!" declared Professor Birch.

"Nice to see you." said Brendan happily.

"And where might May be?" asked Professor Birch.

"I haven't seen here since Rustboro." answered Brendan.

"Oh, I see! You two are running separately!" exclaimed Professor Birch.

"Yup." confirmed Brendan.

"Well, that's fine." shrugged Professor Birch.

Professor Birch rubbed his chin.

"Oh yes, I heard that your PokeNav had the Match Call system installed." noted Professor Birch.

"It did." replied Brendan.

"Well, then, I should register you in my PokeNav as well. That way, even when we're apart, I can rate your Pokedex." said Professor Birch.

"Sure!" declared Brendan.

Professor Birch registered himself in Brendan's PokeNav.

"Brendan, please keep an eye out for my May." requested Professor Birch.

"Sure." replied Brendan.

"Well, I best be going." said Professor Birch.

* * *

Professor Birch departed as Brendan waved goodbye to him. Brendan went north until a couple of Poke Fans stopped him.

"I would go off anywhere to show of my delightful Pokemon." said the female Poke Fan.

"When cute Pokemon help each other...You won't see a more adorable sight!" exclaimed the male Poke Fan.

 **Poke Fan Isabel and Kaleb would like to battle!**

"Go Plusle!" cried Isabel, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Minun!" cried Kaleb, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle and Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Helping Hand!" ordered Isabel.

"Use Helping Hand!" ordered Kaleb.

"Use Fury Cutter on Plusle and Tackle on Minun!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Fury Cutter on Plusle. Plusle used Helping Hand while Minun's Helping hand failed. Electrike then used Tackle on Minun.

"Use Growl!" ordered Isabel.

"Use Helping Hand!" ordered Kaleb.

"Use Fury Cutter on Plusle and Tackle on Minun!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Fury Cutter on Plusle. Minun used Helping Hand while Plusle used Growl. Electrike then used Tackle on Minun.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Isabel.

"Use Quick Attack on Electrike!" ordered Kaleb.

"Use Fury Cutter on Plusle and Tackle on Minun!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Minun hit with Quick Attack then Plusle used Thunder Wave, but accidentally used it on Electrike so it had no effect. Grovyle hit with Fury Cutter and Plusle was showing the signs of it. Electrike then used Tackle on Minun.

"Use Quick Attack on Grovyle!" ordered Isabel.

"Use Helping Hand!" ordered Kaleb.

"Use Fury Cutter on Plusle and Tackle on Minun!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Plusle hit Grovyle with Quick Attack then Grovyle hit with Fury Cutter and Plusle fainted. Isabel recalled her Pokemon. Electrike then used Tackle on Minun.

"Go Minun!" cried Isabel, releasing her other Pokemon.

" _Two Minun. Okay._ " thought Brendan.

"Use Helping Hand!" ordered Isabel.

"Use Quick Attack on Grovyle!" ordered Kaleb.

"Use Fury Cutter on the new Minun and Tackle on the first Minun!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Minun hit Grovyle with Quick Attack. Grovyle hit with Fury Cutter and Isabel's Minun barely hung on. Kaleb recalled his Pokemon. Electrike then used Tackle on Minun who fainted.

"Go Plusle!" cried Kaleb, releasing his other Pokemon.

" _Oh great._ " thought Brendan annoyed.

"Use Quick Attack on Electrike!" ordered Isabel.

"Use Thunder Wave on Grovyle!" ordered Kaleb.

"Use Fury Cutter on Plusle and Tackle on Minun!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Minun used Quick Attack. Plusle used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Grovyle. Grovyle was fully paralyzed reducing Fury Cutter back to original power. Isabel recalled her Pokemon. Electrike then used Tackle on Minun who fainted.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Kaleb.

"Use Bullet Seed and Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Plusle hit with Quick Attack before Electrike with Tackle. Grovyle was again fully paralyzed.

"Use Growl!" ordered Kaleb.

"Use Bullet Seed and Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack and Plusle used Growl. However, Grovyle broke through paralysis and hit three times with Bullet Seed then Electrike then used Tackle which caused Plusle to faint.

"Oh, dear, this won't do." said Isabel shocked.

"Have you no compassion or pity?" asked Kaleb hurt.

* * *

Brendan used a Paralyze Heal he just bought on Grovyle. He then recalled his Pokemon and continued. Brendan noticed an odd house, but decided first to go west on Hoenn Route 103. He was stopped by a woman.

"Do you feel the tug of of our soul - soothing fragrances?" asked the Aroma Lady.

"I guess." answered Brendan.

 **Aroma Lady Daisy would like to battle!**

"Go Shroomish!" cried Daisy, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leech Seed!" ordered Daisy.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack, but Shroomish hung on and used Leech Seed.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Daisy.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Quick Attack and Shroomish fainted. Daisy recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Roselia!" cried Daisy, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Taillow." said Brendan.

However, as he was saying these words, Brendan noticed Taillow slowly fall to the ground.

"What's going on?" asked Brendan worried.

"Shroomish's Effect Spore put Taillow to sleep." answered Daisy.

Brendan was forced to recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Daisy.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Roselia used Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison. Electrike used Tackle and paralyzed Roselia with Static.

"Your Pokemon aren't the only ones who can use their Ability in battle." noted Brendan.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Daisy.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Tackle while Roselia was fully paralyzed.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Daisy.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle while Roselia used Absorb.

"Use Growth!" ordered Daisy.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Tackle and got a critical hit causing Roselia to faint.

"You weren't led astray by our aroma." mused Daisy.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He only made it a few steps before being stopped by Twins.

"We battle as one team." said one of the Twins.

 **Twins Amy & Liv would like to battle!**

"Go Plusle!" cried Amy, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Minun!" cried Liv, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita and Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Helping Hand!" ordered Amy.

"Use Quick Attack on Makuhita!" ordered Liv.

"Use Focus Energy and Howl!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Minun used Quick Attack and hit Makuhita then Plusle used Helping Hand. Electrike used Howl and Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Helping Hand!" ordered Amy.

"Use Growl!" ordered Liv.

"Use Tackle on Plusle and Arm Thrust on Minun!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Plusle used Helping Hand and Minun used Growl. Electrike hit with Tackle. Makuhita then used Arm Thrust hitting our times. However, the last time was a critical hit and Minun fainted.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Amy.

"Use Tackle and Arm Thrust!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Plusle used Thunder Wave, but it hit Electrike who was not effected. Electrike hit with Tackle and Makuhita hit with Arm Thrust three times causing Plusle to faint. As a result, Makuhita grew to level 13.

"Makuhita wants to learn Vital Throw." noted Brendan.

Brendan replaced Arm Thrust with Vital Throw.

"Oh, we lost big sis." noted the younger Twin.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued, but was quickly stopped by a Poke Fan.

"My Pokemon is delightfully adorable! Don't be shy-I'll show you!" exclaimed the Poke Fan. 

**Poke Fan Miguel would like to battle!**

"Go Skitty!" cried Miguel, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Miguel.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skitty used Tackle while Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Sing!" ordered Miguel.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skitty used Sing, but it missed. Makuhita then used the super effective Vital Throw and Skitty fainted.

"Oh my gosh! My darling Pokemon!" cried Miguel.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He saw a Fisherman struggling.

"Are you okay?" asked Brendan.

"Gah! My fishing line's getting all snarled up! I'm getting frustrated and mean!" screamed the Fisherman.

The Fisherman turned his attention to Branden.

"That's it! Battle me!" demanded the Fisherman.

 **Fisherman Andrew would like to battle!**

"Go Magikarp!" cried Andrew, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Splash!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle while Magikarp used Splash which did nothing.

"Use Splash!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle while Magikarp used Splash which did nothing.

"Use Splash!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle while Magikarp used Splash which did nothing.

"Use Splash!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle which caused Magikarp to faint. Andrew recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Tentacool!" cried Andrew, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Electrike." said Brendan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacool used Supersonic, but it missed. Electrike used Howl.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacool used Supersonic successfully. Electrike used Tackle and paralyzed Tentacool with Static.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacool broke through the paralysis and used Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison. Electrike used Tackle.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike snapped out of confusion and hit with Tackle. Tentacool was fully paralyzed.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Tackle and Tentacool fainted. Andrew recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Magikarp!" cried Andrew, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Electrike." said Brendan.

"Use Splash!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle while Magikarp used Splash which did nothing.

"Use Splash!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle while Magikarp used Splash which did nothing.

"Use Splash!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle while Magikarp used Splash which did nothing.

"Use Splash!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle while Magikarp used Splash which did nothing.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle while Magikarp hit with Tackle.

"Use Splash!" ordered Andrew.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle and Magikarp fainted. Electrike grew to Level 15.

"Gah! Lost it! I'm even more annoyed now!" exclaimed Andrew.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He doubled back until finding a tree he could cut. Brendan had Zigzagoon use Cut. He found another three and had Zigzagoon use Cut, but a Black Belt came up.

"Whoa! How did you get into a space this small?" asked

Before Brendan could answer, a Guitarist walked up.

"Did my guitar's wailing draw you in?" asked the Guitarist.

 **Black Belt Rhett and Guitarist Marcos would like to battle!**

"Go Makuhita!" cried Rhett, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Voltorb!" cried Marcos, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Taillow and Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Rhett.

"Use Screech!" ordered Marcos.

"Use Wing Attack on Makuhita and Tackle on Voltorb!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb used Screech. Taillow hit Makuhita with a super effective Wing Attack and Electrike hit Voltorb with Tackle. Makuhita then used Focus Energy.

"Use Arm Thrust on Electrike!" ordered Rhett.

"Use Tackle on Taillow!" ordered Marcos.

"Use Wing Attack on Makuhita and Tackle on Voltorb!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb started by hitting Taillow with Tackle. Taillow then used Wing Attack and Makuhita fainted. Marcos recalled his Pokemon. Electrike hit Voltorb with Tackle.

"Use Tackle on Taillow!" ordered Marcos.

"Use Wing Attack and Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb hit with Tackle, but Taillow hung on and finished off Voltorb with Wing Attack. Marcos recalled his Pokemon.

"Whoa! The kid can rock!" declared Rhett.

"My one man show is ruined." sighed Marcos.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He found a PP Up and stored it. Brendan then doubled back heading east toward Mauville City. However, he passed by the odd house and decided to investigate. He knocked, but nobody answered. The door suddenly creaked open and Brendan noticed the lights where on. Calling out, he entered and looked around. Suddenly, he noticed someone hiding under a desk. Brendan peeked under and saw an

"How did you know I concealed myself under this desk?" asked the man annoyed.

"I..." began Brendan.

'You're sharp!" declared the man.

Without warning, the man leaped out from under the table surprising Brendan.

"Behold! For I am the greatest living mystery in all of Hoenn! They call me...The Trick Master!" declared Trick Master.

The Trick Master let out an unusual laugh.

"Glad to meet you. You have come to challenge, haven't you? That's why you're here, isn't it?" asked Trick Master.

"I can't turn down a challenge." answered Brendan excitedly.

"Yes it is! Consider your challenge accepted!" exclaimed Trick Master.

Trick Master pointed to a scroll on the wall.

"Enter through the scroll there, and let your challenge commence!" declared the Trick Master.

Trick Master suddenly produced a smoke bomb.

"I shall be waiting in the back!" cried the Trick Master.

The Trick Master spiked the bomb producing a large cloud of smoke. Once it cleared, the Trick Master was gone.

"He's a bit...eccentric." mused Brendan.

Brendan shrugged his shoulders and went through the scroll. Now in a maze, Brendan did his best to navigate it until a Lass stopped him.

"I'll hack and slash my way to victory with the Cut we just learned!" declared the Lass.

 **Lass Sally would like to battle!**

"Go Oddish!" cried Sally, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Sally.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with super effective Wing Attack and Oddish fainted.

"Why are you serious?" asked Sally angrily.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He made his way through the maze having Zigzagoon cut the trees in his way. He finally saw the scroll, but a Lass stood in his way.

"Just who is the Trick Master?" asked the Lass.

"I don't have a clue." answered Brendan.

 **Lass Robin would like to battle!**

"Go Skitty!" cried Robin, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Robin.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skitty used Growl then Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Robin.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skitty used Tackle and hit. Makuhita used Vital Throw and Skitty fainted. Robin recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Shroomish!" cried Robin, releasing her next Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Makuhita.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leech Seed!" ordered Robin.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack, but Shroomish hung on and used Leech Seed.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Robin.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Quick Attack and Shroomish fainted. Robin recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Marill!" cried Robin, releasing her last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled his Taillow.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Robin.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Robin.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Bullet Seed which hit three times. Marill then used Tail Whip.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Robin.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Bullet Seed which hit three times. Marill then hit with Tackle.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Robin.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Marill fainted.

"I lost while I was lost in thought!" declared Robin.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He memorized the scroll then carefully made his way to the exit. However, he came across a lost looking Youngster.

"Do you need help?" asked Brendan.

"I wandered into this weird house by accident." answered the Youngster.

 **Youngster Eddie would like to battle!**

"Go Zizagoon!" cried Eddie, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Eddie.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon hit with Tackle. Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Eddie.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon again hit with Tackle. Makuhita used Vital Throw and Zigzagoon fainted. Eddie recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Makuhita." said Brendan.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Eddie.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw, but Zigzagoon hung on.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Eddie.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Headbutt, but didn't get the flinch. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw causing Zigzagoon to faint.

"And now I've lost." sighed Eddie.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached the end and wrote "Trick Master is fabulous" on the scroll. Brendan passed by and saw the Trick Master drinking tea until he was surprised by Brendan's presence.

"Aak! So you've made it to me?" asked the Trick Master.

"Yup." answered Brendan.

The Trick Master rubbed his chin.

"You're sharp!It took me all night to plant those trees...You're almost in greatness by one, two, three, four, five, six places!" exclaimed the Trick Master.

Trick Master nodded his head agreeing with his own words.

"Fine! You've earned this reward!" declared Trick Master.

The Trick Master pulled out a Rare Candy and gave it to a beaming Brendan.

"Scrub that smug smirk from your face! It's much too early to think you've won! I'll make new tricks to stump you, I will. You may mock me only when you're done." said the Trick Master.

Trick Master pulled out another smoke bomb.

"Come back for the next exciting installment!" declared Trick Master.

Trick Master tossed down the smoke bomb and again vanished.

"Okay." said Brendan confused.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed east toward Mauville City when he bumped into a Youngster.

"I found some cool Pokemon in the grass around here!" declared the Youngster.

 **Youngster Timmy would like to battle!**

"Go Aron!" cried Timmy, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Mud - Slap!" ordered Timmy.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Aron used Mud - Slap. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw and Aron's quad weakness to Fighting meant it stood no chance. Aron fainted and Timmy recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Timmy, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Makuhita." said Brendan.

"Use Howl!" ordered Timmy.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Howl and Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Timmy.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Tackle and hit. Makuhita then hit with Vital Throw and Electrike fainted. Makuhita grew to Level 14.

"Being cool isn't enough to win." sighed Timmy.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He went toward Mauville, but ran into a familiar face.

"Hi Brendan, long time no see!" declared May.

"How's it going?" asked Brendan curious.

"While I searching for other Pokemon, my Pokemon got stronger." answered May.

A thought crossed May's mind.

"So...how about a little battle?" asked May.

"You're on!" answered Brendan enthusiastic.

 **PKMN Trainer May would like to battle!**

"Go Wingull!" cried May, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered May.

"Use Leer!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull used Wing Attack and hit, but was paralyzed by Static. Electrike used Howl.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered May.

"Use Howl" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike successfully used Howl. Wingull was fully paralyzed.

"Use Growl!" ordered May.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Tackle and hit then Wingull used Growl.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered May.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Tackle and got a critical hit. Wingull was fully paralyzed.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered May.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle and Wingull fainted. May recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Lombre!" cried May, releasing her next Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Electrike.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered May.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and Lombre used Growl.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered May.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and hit getting a critical hit as well. Lombre barely hung on and use Stung Spore, but Taillow avoided the attack.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered May.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Quick Attack and Lombre fainted. May recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Combusken!" cried May, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Taillow." said Brendan.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered May.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with the super effective Wing Attack. Combusken hit with Double Kick.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Use Ember!" ordered May.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow once again hit with the super effective Wing Attack. Combusken hung on and hit with Ember which caused Taillow to faint. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered May.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit with Quick Attack and Combusken fainted.

"Yikes! You're better than I expected!" declared May.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Brendan, you've been busy training too, haven't you?" asked May.

"Yes I have." answered Brendan.

May pulled something out of her bag.

"I think you deserve a reward! This is from me!" declared May.

May handed the item of Brendan.

"Thanks." said Brendan.

"That's an Itemfinder. Try it out." said May.

"How does it work?" asked Brendan curious.

"If there's an items that's not visible, it emits a sound." answered May.

Brendan put the Itemfinder away.

"Okay Brendan, let's meet again!" exclaimed May.

"Sure." agreed Brendan.

"I I know it's a little silly coming from me, but I think you should trainer harder for the next time." said May.

"I will." replied Brendan.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. I was hoping to include the battle with Wattson, but realized there's no way I could without making this chapter way longer than it should be. I hope you are enjoying this and the way its going. Next time, Brendan reaches Mauville and challenges Wattson. Please review.


	9. Wattson

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eight of this story. Here, Brendan reaches Mauville and takes on Wattson.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan and May parted ways. May headed north to Mauville on her bike and Brendan followed suit. He saw a Collector and Guitarist talking Brendan decided to see what they where talking about.

"Um, hi. What's up?" asked Brendan.

"Could I see your Pokemon? Just one look, please?" asked the Collector.

"Sure." answered Brendan.

"Okay! Full throttle time! If you can't grove, you get left behind!" declared the Guitarist.

 **Collector Edwin and Guitarist Joseph would like to battle!**

"Go Lombre!" cried Edwin, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Joseph, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow and Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Astonish on his Electrike!" ordered Edwin.

"Use Howl!" ordered Joseph.

"Taillow, use Focus Energy and Electrike use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow began using Focus Energy. Both of the Electrike then used Howl. Finally, Lombre hit Electrike with Astonish.

"Use Nature Power on his Electrike!" ordered Edwin.

"Use Tackle on Taillow!" ordered Joseph.

"Use Wing Attack on Lombre and Leer on his Electrike!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and Lombre fainted. Brendan's Electrike used Leer and Joseph Electrike used Tackle on Taillow. Edwin recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Nuzleaf!" cried Edwin, releasing his other Pokemon.

The battle continued.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered Edwin.

"Use Tackle on Taillow!" ordered Joseph.

"Use Wing Attack on his Electrike and Tackle on Nuzleaf!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and got a critical hit causing Joseph's Electrike to faint. Brendan's Electrike used Tackle hitting Nuzleaf. Brendan was further aided by Nuzleaf being paralyzed by Static. Nuzleaf was fully paralyzed and unable to attack. Joseph recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Voltorb!" cried Joseph, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Use Harden!" ordered Edwin.

"Use Sonic Boom on Taillow!" ordered Joseph.

"Use Wing Attack on Nuzleaf and Tackle on Voltorb!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb used Sonic Boom hitting Taillow. Taillow survived and used Wing Attack which caused Nuzleaf to faint. Electrike then hit Voltorb with Tackle, but it hung on.

"Use Sonic Boom on Taillow again!" ordered Joseph.

"Use Quick Attack, Taillow!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Quick Attack and Voltorb fainted.

"I wanted to complete my collection." moaned Edwin.

"You got into the groove alright." sighed Joseph.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued on Route 110. Brendan spotted an item, but as he approached he was stopped by a Psychic.

"I have foreseen your intentions! I cannot lose!" declared the Psychic.

Suddenly, a Triathlete walked over.

"I fell odd Cycling Road. I'll get over my embarrassment by battling you!" declared the Triathlete.

 **Psychic Edward and Triathlete Alyssa would like to battle!**

"Go Abra!" cried Edward, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Alyssa, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon and Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Hidden Power!" ordered Edward.

"Use Thunder Shock on Makuhita!" ordered Alyssa.

"Zigzagoon, use Headbutt on Abra and Makuhita use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Abra used Hidden Power which hit Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon then hit Abra with Headbutt which caused it to faint. Magnemite used Thunder Shock on Makuhita who used Focus Energy.

"Use Metal Sound!" ordered Alyssa.

"Use Tail Whip and Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Zigagoon started with a Tail Whip. Magnemite then used Metal Sound. However, Makuhita used Vital Throw and Magnemite fainted.

"I failed to prophesize my own demise!" exclaimed Edward.

"Oops. I ended up losing." said Alyssa.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He picked up the Elixir which was the reason he got into that battle. Brendan then went north and got away from the tall grass. He saw the other entrance to Seaside Cycling Road, but came across a Fisherman.

"Hey! Don't sneak up behind me like that!" cried the Fisherman.

 **Fisherman Dale would like to battle!**

"Go Tentacool!" cried Dale, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Dale.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle and paralyzed Tentacool with its Static. Tentacool was fully paralyzed.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Dale. 

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle. Tentacool used Supersonic which confused Tentacool.

"Use Constrict!" ordered Dale.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle and got a critical hit. Tentacool used Constrict.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Dale.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle while Tentacool was fully paralyzed.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Dale.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle and Tentacool fainted. Dale recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Wailmer!" cried Dale, releasing his second Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Electrike.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Dale.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit four times with the super effective Bullet Seed while Wailmer hit with Rollout.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Dale.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit twice with Bullet Seed while Wailmer hit with Rollout.

"Use Roullout!" ordered Dale.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Wailmer fainted. Dale recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Tentacool!" cried Dale, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Grovyle." said Brendan.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Dale.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Bullet Seed hitting three times. Tentacool hit with the super effective Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Dale.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle again hit three times with Bullet Seed while Tentacool again hit with the super effective Poison Sting only to avoid the poison status.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Dale.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Tentacool fainted. Dale recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Tentacool!" cried Dale, releasing last Pokemon.

"I'll use Grovyle." shrugged Brendan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Dale.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb then Tentacool used Supersonic, but it missed.

"Use Constrict!" ordered Dale.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Tentacool used Constrict.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Dale.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit three times with Bullet Seed causing Tentacool to faint.

"I lost! Drat!" exclaimed Dale in frustration.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He picked some berries then reached Mauville City. Brendan healed his team at the Pokemon Center then did some shopping at the Poke Mart. After this, Brendan traded the Harbor Mail he got in Slateport for a Coin Case and visited the Game Corner. Brendan stayed a bit, but had no luck at the Game Corner. Brendan left and heard someone mention a bike shop. Brendan got the Mach Bike from Rydel's Cycles then decided to challenge the trainers on Cycl;ing Road. Brendan left Mauville and was granted access to Cycling Road. To his surprise, the first trainer he met was a Psychic.

"I'll dazzle you with my wonders!" declared the Psychic.

 **Psychic Jaclyn would like to battle!**

"Go Abra!" cried Jaclyn, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Hidden Power!" ordered Jaclyn.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Abra hit with Hidden Power while Zigzagoon used Tail Whip.

"Use Hidden Power!" ordered Jaclyn.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Abra once again hit with Hidden Power. Zigzagoon hit with Headbutt and Abra fainted.

"I wondrously lost!" declared Jaclyn.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed onto Seaside Cycling Road until he was stopped by a Triathlete.

"The triathlon is hard to the extreme. You have to compete in the three events of swimming, cycling and running.

 **Triathlete Abigail would like to battle!**

"Go Magnemite!" cried Abigail, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Abigail.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite hit with Sonic Boom. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw, but Magnemite survived.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Abigail.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite hit with Thunder Shock. Makuhita then hit with Vital Throw and Magnemite fainted. 

"Pokemon battles are hard, too!" declared Abigail.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He didn't get far before coming across another Triathlete.

"Yo, you! Can you keep up with my speed?" asked the Triathlete.

 **Triathlete Anthony would like to battle!**

"Go Magnemite!" cried Anthony, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Anthony.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite hit with Tackle while Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Anthony.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite hit with Sonic Boom. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw and got a critical hit causing Magnemite to faint. Anthony recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Anthony, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Makuhita." said Brendan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Anthony.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Supersonic, but it missed. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw scoring another critical hit which caused Magnemite to faint. Makuhita grew to Level 15.

"Crash and burn!" cried Anthony.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Brendan used a Potion on Makuhita then kept cycling. He reached the Seaside Parking area where another Triathlete stopped him.

"Don't panic if your bike's going fast!" declared the Triathlete.

 **Triathlete Benjamin would like to battle!**

"Go Magnemite!" cried Benjamin, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Benjamin.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite hit with Tackle while Makuhita hit with Vital Throw.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Anthony.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Supersonic, but it missed. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw which caused Magnemite to faint.

"I shouldn't panic during Pokemon battles." sighed Benjamin.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed south, but came across yet another Triathlete.

"I've been riding without stopping. My thighs are like rocks!" declared the Triathlete proudly.

 **Triathlete Jasmine would like to battle!**

"Go Magnemite!" cried Jasmine, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite hit with Tackle while Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite hit with Sonic Boom. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw and got a critical hit causing Magnemite to faint. Jasmine recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Jasmine, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Makuhita." decided Brendan.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Thunder Shock and hit Makuhita hit with Vital Throw scoring another critical hit which caused Magnemite to faint. Jasmine recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Voltorb!" cried Jasmine, releasing her last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Makuhita.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Charge!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb used Charge then Electrike hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb hit with Tackle then Electrike did the same.

"Use Charge!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb used Charge then Electrike hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb hit with Tackle then Electrike hit with Tackle causing Voltorb to faint.

"I'm worried about muscle cramps." revealed Jasmine.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. That is until he ran across another Triathlete.

"Whoa! Watch it! I guess you're not used to bike racing." said the Triathlete.

 **Triathlete Jacob would like to battle!**

"Use Charge!" ordered Jacob.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Jacob.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb used Charge then Electrike hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Jacob.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb hit with Tackle then Electrike did the same.

"Use Charge!" ordered Jacob.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Jacob.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb used Charge then Electrike hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Jacob.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb hit with Tackle then Electrike hit with Tackle causing Voltorb to faint.

"Go Voltorb!" cried Jacob, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Electrike." shrugged Brendan.

"Use Charge!" ordered Jacob.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Jacob.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb used Charge then Electrike hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Jacob.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb hit with Tackle then Electrike did the same.

"Use Charge!" ordered Jacob.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Jacob.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb used Charge then Electrike hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Jacob.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb hit with Tackle then Electrike hit with Tackle causing Voltorb to faint.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Jacob, releasing his last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Electrike.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Jacob.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Supersonic while Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Jacob.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Thunder Shock and hit Makuhita hit with Vital Throw scoring a critical hit which caused Magnemite to faint. Makuhita grew to Level 16.

"Whoa! My breaks failed!" exclaimed Jacob.

* * *

Brendan reached the end of cycling road. A man was there telling Brendan his time and how many collisions he had. Before Brendan could ask how he knew this, the man suggested Brendan continue improving. He left the first building and emerged on the Route just north of Slateport. Brendan returned via Seaside Cycling Road and returned to Mauville. Brendan healed at the Pokemon Center then headed to the Gym. However, he encountered a familiar face.

"Aww, Uncle, Please? I want to challenge the Gym and see how much better I've become. Please. May I, please?" asked Wally hopeful.

"Now hold on, Wally. Since you started living with Pokemon, you have grown quiet a bit stronger." admitted his Uncle, "But don't you think you're pushing it to suddenly challenge a Gym?"

"I'm not pushing it. If I combine forces with Ralts, we can beat anyone!" declared Wally.

Wally suddenly noticed Brendan.

"Oh! Hi, Brendan!" called Wally.

"Nice to see you again." replied Brendan.

"I've gotten a lot stronger since we met. Brendan, I want my Uncle to understand that." said Wally.

"I'd love to help." said Brendan.

"Brendan, please, will you have a battle with me?" asked Wally.

"Sure." answered Brendan.

"Brendan...thank you. Okay, here I come!" declared Wally.

 **PKMN Trainer Wally would like to battle!**

"Go Ralts!" cried Wally, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Wally.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ralts used Growl, but Electrike used Howl so things ended up right back where they began.

"Use Double Team!" ordered Wally.

"Use Leer!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ralts used Leer and Electrike used Howl.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Wally.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ralts hit with Confusion. Electrike then hit with Tackle and Static paralyzed Ralts.

"Use Double Team!" ordered Wally.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle. Ralts was fully paralyzed.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Wally.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle. Ralts managed to break through and hit with Confusion.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Wally.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle and Ralts fainted.

"I lost." said Wally somberly.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Uncle...I'll go back to Vanderturf." relented Wally.

Wally then turned his attention to Brendan.

"Brendan, thank you." said Wally.

"No problem." replied Brendan.

"Being a Trainer is though, isn't it?" asked Wally.

"It is." answered Brendan.

"It's not enough just to have Pokemon and make them battle. That isn't what being a real trainer is about." said Wally.

Wally's Uncle thanked Brendan for looking out for Wally and they left. The same man Brendan first met in Petalburg arrived and introduced himself as Scott. He praised Brendan then left. Brendan shrugged and entered the gym.

"Hey, how's it going Champion - bound Brendan?" asked the gym guide.

"Good." answered Brendan.

"Wattson, the leader of Mauville Gym, uses Electric Type Pokemon.

"Taillow will have to sit this one out." mumbled Brendan.

"If you go If you challenge him with Water - type Pokemon, he'll zap 'em! Bzzt!" declared the Gym Guide.

Brendan winced at the thought of electrocution.

"And, he's put switch controlled door all over his gym! Eccentric!" declared the Gym Guide.

"Yeah." agreed Brendan.

"Hey, go for it!" exclaimed the Gym Guide.

Brendan nodded and began. He was stopped by a Battle Girl and a Guitarist.

"With my charm and my Pokemon's moves, you'll be shocked!" declared the Battle Girl.

"My electric soul, it'll shatter your dreams whole, whoa - yeah!" exclaimed the Guitarist.

 **Battle Girl Vivian and Guitarist Kirk would like to battle!**

"Go Meditite!" cried Vivian, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Kirk, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle and Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Detect!" ordered Vivian.

"Use Leer!" ordered George.

"Use Tail Whip and Bullet Seed on Electrike!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite used Detect and protected its self. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip which only effected Electrike. Grovyle hit Electrike three times with Bullet Seed. Finally, Electrike used Howl.

"Use Detect!" ordered Vivian.

"Use Leer!" ordered Kirk.

"Use Tail Whip and Bullet Seed on Electrike!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite used Detect, but it failed. This allowed Zigzagoon to use Tail Whip. Grovyle hit Electrike four times with Bullet Seed.

"Use Confusion on Zigzagoon!" ordered Vivian.

"Use Shock Wave on Grovyle!" ordered Kirk.

"Use Quick Attack on Electrike and Headbutt on Meditite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Quick Attack and Electrike fainted. Luckily, Grovyle was not paralyzed. Zigzagoon used Headbutt and Meditite flinched. Kirk recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Voltorb!" cried Kirk, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Use Bide!" ordered Vivian.

"Use Sonic Boom on Grovyle!" ordered Kirk.

"Use Quick Attack on Electrode and Cut on Meditite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit Voltorb with Quick Attack. Voltorb hung on and hit Grovyle with Sonic Boom. Zigzagoon used Cut and Meditite fainted. Vivian recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Meditite!" cried Vivian, releasing her other Pokemon.

" _Another one._ " thought Brendan annoyed.

"Use Detect!" ordered Vivian.

"Use Shock Wave on Grovyle!" ordered Kirk.

"Use Quick Attack on Voltorb and Cut on Meditite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit with Quick Attack and Voltorb fainted. Meditite protected its self from Cut. Kirk recalled his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion on Zigzagoon!" ordered Vivian.

"Use Quick Attack and Headbutt on Meditite!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit with Quick Attack and Zigzagoon hit with Headbutt which managed to faint Meditite.

"I'm shocked by your power!" declared Vivian.

"That was plugged in, amped up, over driven electric man!" declared Kirk.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He activated the switch and kept going until he was stopped by a Youngster.

"This Gym's got puzzles. Isn't it fun?" asked the Youngster.

 **Youngster Ben would like to battle!**

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Ben, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Ben.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Sand Attack and Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Ben.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip. Makuhita used Vital Throw and Zigzagoon fainted. Ben recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Gulpin!" cried Ben, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Makuhita.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered Ben.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy. Gulpin used Poison Gas, but it missed.

"Use Yawn!" ordered Ben.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and got a critical hit. However, Gulpin hung on and used Yawn.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Ben.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Quick Attack and Gulpin fainted.

"It's no fun to lose." sighed Ben.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He activated the switch and came across the last two trainers: a Bug maniac and a Guitarist.

"I love shiny things!" declared the Bug Maniac.

"I trained under Wattson! There ain't no way I'll lose easily!" declared the Guitarist.

 **Bug Maniac Angelo and Guitarist Shawn would like to battle!**

"Go Illumise!" cried Angelo, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Voltorb!" cried Shawn, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle and Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack on Zigzagoon!" ordered Angelo.

"Use Charge!" ordered Shawn.

"Use Quick Attack on Illumise and Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit Illumise with Quick Attack then Illumise used Quick Attack on Zigzagoon. Voltorb then used Charge Zigzagoon used Tail Whip.

"Use Charm!" ordered Angelo.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Shawn.

"Use Quick Attack on Voltorb and Headbutt on Illumise!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Quick Attack and Voltorb fainted. Illumise used Charm Zigagoon used Headbutt causing Illumise to faint. Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Go Volbeat!" cried Angelo, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Shawn, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan sized up the threat and recalled Grovyle.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Confuse Ray on Makuhita!" ordered Angelo.

"Use Supersonic on Zigzagoon!" ordered Shawn.

"Use Tail Whip and Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Volbeat used Confuse Ray and confused Makuhita. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip. Magnemite used Supersonic, but it missed. Makuhita broke through its confusion and used Focus Energy.

"Use Quick Attack on Makuhita!" ordered Angelo.

"Use Metal Sound!" ordered Shawn.

"Use Headbutt on Volbeat and Vital Throw on Magnemite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Volbeat used Quick Attack and hit Makuhita. Zigzagoon hit with Headbutt, but Volbeat hung on. Magnemite used Metal Sound. Finally, Makuhita snapped out of confusion and hit with Vital Throw.

"Use Double Team!" ordered Angelo.

"Use Thunder Shock on Makuhita!" ordered Shawn.

"Use Cut on Volbeat and Vital Throw on Magnemite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Volbeat used Double Team, but Zigzagoon caused it to faint with Cut. Magnemite hit with Thunder Shock, but Makuhita then hit with Vital Throw and Magnemite fainted. Zigzagoon grew to Level 16.

"Oh...my eyes are frazzled." sighed Angelo.

"Unplugged and turned off." mused Shawn.

Brendan quickly healed his Pokemon then returned to face Wattson.

"I've given up on my plans to convert the city, I have." began Wattson.

Brendan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And so, I put my time into door traps in my gym." revealed Wattson.

"That explains that." replied Brendan.

Wattson just noticed the company he had.

"Oh? Now, what are you doing here?" asked Wattson surprised.

"I am Brendan from Littleroot Town and I have come to challenge the Gym Leader." answered Brendan.

"What's that you say? You've gotten passed my rigged doors?" asked Wattson.

Wattson let out a hearty laugh.

"Now that is amusing! Then, I, Wattson the Leader of Mauville Gym, shall electrify you!" declared Wattson.

 **Leader Wattson would like to battle!**

"Go Voltorb!" cried Wattson, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Spark!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb hit with Spark then Zigzagoon used Tail Whip.

"Use Shock Wave!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltortb hit with Shock Wave. Zigzagoon then used Headbutt.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Wattson used a Super Potion on Voltorb. Thus is survived.

"Use Self Destruct!" ordered Wattson.

"No!" exclaimed Brendan.

Voltorb obeyed and used Self Destruct taking out both Pokemon. Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Wattson, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Use Leer!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit three times with Bullet Seed while Electrike used Howl.

"Use Howl!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit three times with Bullet Seed while Electrike used Leer.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Wattson.

"Us Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack doing a good amount of damage, but didn't get the paralysis. Grovyle hit twice with Bullet Seed.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Wattson used a Super Potion on Electrike. Grovyle then used Absorb to regain health.

"Use Shock Wave!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit all five times with Bullet Seed. Electrike then used Shock Wave which Grovyle resisted.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb which caused Electrike to faint. Wattson recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Magneton!" cried Wattson, releasing his third Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Grovyle.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton hit with Sonic Boom while Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton used Supersonic, but missed. Makuhita then used Focus Energy.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Makuhita. However, Makuhita broke through and hit with Vital Throw which was super effective and scored a critical hit.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton used Sonic Boom and hit. Makuhita then used Vital Throw which was super effective and scored another critical hit.

"Use Shock Wave!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton hit with Shock Wave causing Makuhita to faint. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Use Grovyle!" cried Brendan, sending it back out.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit with Quick Attack which wasn't very effective. Luckily, Magneton missed with Supersonic.

"Use Shock Wave!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit with Quick Attack which wasn't very effective. However, it did just enough to finish off Magenton. Wattson recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cried Wattson, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Grovyle." said Brendan.

"Use Howl!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Bullet Seed hitting three times. Manectric used Howl.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Wattson.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and regained health. However, it was then paralyzed by Manectric.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Shock Wave!" ordered Wattson.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle broke through and hit with Quick Attack. However, it was defeated by Shock Wave. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Shock Wave!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Leer!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric used Shock Wave which Electrike resisted. Electrike used Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Wattson.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric used Quick Attack and Electrike fainted.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric use Quick Attack, but Taillow managed to avoid the attack and use Focus Energy.

"Use Shock Wave!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric used Shock Wave, but Wattson was stunned that Taillow managed to hang on. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and got a critical hit.

"Use Shock Wave!" ordered Wattson.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Quick Attack and scored another critical hit causing Manestric to faint. Taillow grew to Level 16.

"Fine, I lost." said Wattson.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"You ended up giving me a thrill! Take this Badge!" exclaimed Wattson.

Wattson handed Branden the Dynamo Badge.

"With this Dynamo Badge, Pokemon and use Rock Smash outside of battle. And, it will make your Pokemon a bit faster, too." explained Wattson.

Wattson then rubbed his chin.

"You should take this, too!" declared Wattson.

Wattson handed Branden a TM.

"That TM contains Shock Wave. It's a trustworthy move that never misses! You can count on it!" exclaimed Wattson.

"Thanks." replied Brendan grateful.

"I swell with optimism, seeing a promising young trainer like you!" declared Wattson.

Branden then turned and left. He stopped by the Gym Guide on the way out.

"Whoa, you're electrifying! You've powered the door open!" cried the Gym Guide.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So Branden defeated Wattson and man fighting Wattson is though if you didn't pick Mudkip. Branden will add a new team member for Rock Smash because I like Zigzagoon too much to saddle it with such a bad move. Next time, Branden heads west to Vanderturf Town. Please review.


	10. Verdanturf Town and Winstrate family

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story. Here, Brendan goes to Verdanturf and then heads north.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan went to the Pokemon Center and healed after his victory. Needing a Pokemon to learn Rock Smash, Brendan put Electrike in the PC and headed south. He back to Hoenn Route 110 and captured a Poochyena.

"It's male. Level 12. It's Ability is Run Away and it's Nature is Serious. It's moves are Tackle, Howl and Sand Attack." said Brendan.

Brendan taught Rock Smash to Poochyena as its fourth move. Brendan would grind until he got Poochyena to Level 13 so he could replace Tackle with Bite. This at least gave Poochyena a STAB move and it was better than Tackle. Brendan healed Poochyena at the Pokemon Center in Mauville then headed west onto Hoenn Route 117. Brendan visited the daycare. He kept going and met two girls.

"I'm with my pretty junior student partner. I have to do good!" declared one of the girls.

 **Sr. and Jr. Anna and Meg would like to battle!**

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Anna, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Meg, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita and Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Anna.

"Use Arm Thrust on his Makuhita!" ordered Meg.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow started using Focus Energy. Zigzagoon then used Sand Attack. Brendan's Makuhita used Focus Energy while Meg's Makuhita hit three times with Arm Thrust.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Anna.

"Use Arm Thrust on his Makuhita!" ordered Meg.

"Use Wing Attack on her Makuhita and Vital Throw on Zigzagoon!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and got a critical hit, but Meg's Makuhita hung on. Zizzagoon then used Tail Whip. Brendan's Makuhita hit with Arm Thrust which caused Zigzagoon to faint. Meg's Makuhita hit only once with Arm Thrust. Anna recalled her Pokemon.

"Finish it with Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Taillow obeyed and used Quick Attack causing Meg's Makuhita to faint.

"I'm with my pretty junior partner! Let me win!" exclaimed the Sr.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He kept heading west and got a call from Wally revealing that Wally got a PokeNav from his Uncle. Brendan registered Wally then bumped into a Pokemon Breeder.

"Listen, could I get you to battle the Pokemon I'm raising?" asked the Pokemon Breeder nervously.

"Sure." answered Brendan.

 **Pokemon Breeder Issac would like to battle!**

"Go Whismur!" cried Issac, releasing his first Pokemon.

Brendan took note of its low level.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Uproar!" ordered Issac.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poochyena used Howl to raise its attack then Whismur hit with Uproar.

"Continue with Uproar!" ordered Issac.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poochenya used Rock Smash, but it did meager damage. Whismur hit with Uproar which did more. This left Brendan murming about how bad Rock Smash was.

"Continue with Uproar!" ordered Issac.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poochyena hit with Bite doing much more damage, but Whismur held on. Luckily, Whismur flinched breaking the Uproar combo.

"Use Pound!" ordered Issac.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poochyena used Rock Smash and Whismur fainted. Issac recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Issac, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Poochyena." said Brendan.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Issac.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip then Poochyena used Bite.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Issac.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon hit with Tackle then Poochyena hit with Bite.

"Use Growl!" ordered Issac.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon successfully used Growl. But, Poochyena used Rock Smash and Zigzagoon fainted. Issac recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Aron!" cried Issac, sending out his third Pokemon.

"Aron is part Steel type." noted Brendan.

Brendan recalled Poochyena.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Issac.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Makuhita actually went first due to its higher level and easily took out Aron with a quad effective Vital Throw. Issac recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Issac, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Makuhita!" said Brendan.

"Use Howl!" ordered Issac.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Issac's Poochyena used Howl, but was taken out by Vital Throw. Issac recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Issac, releasing his fifth Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Makuhita.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Brendan, sending it back out.

"Use Growl!" ordered Issac.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Growl to lower Poochyena's Attack then Poochyena used Howl to raise its Attack.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Issac.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy then Poochyena used Bite.

"Use Peck!" ordered Issac.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Peck then Poochenya hung on and hit with Bite.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Issac.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow successfully used Quick Attack and hit. But, Poochyena used Bite and Taillow fainted. Poochyena grew to Level 14. Issac recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Issac, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Poochyena is a Dark type and super weak to Fighting type." noted Brendan.

Brendan recalled Poochyena.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Arm Thrust!" ordered Issac.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and Makuhita fainted.

"You've raised your superbly." said Issac.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He spotted a female Triathlete running back and forth.

"I'm do my triathlon training with my Pokemon so I'm pretty confident about my speed." boated the Triathlete.

 **Triathlete Maria would like to battle!**

"Go Doduo!" cried Maria, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Maria.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Doduo used Growl and Zigzagoon used Tail Whip.

"Use Peck!" ordered Maria.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Doduo used Peck and hit. Zigzagoon then hit with Headbutt.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Maria.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Duduo hit twice with Fury Attack. Zigzagoon used Cut and Doduo fainted.

"I need to get more practice in, I guess." sighed Maria.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Brendan was continuing when he noticed an odd man in the tall grass. Curious, Branden approached the man.

"Excuse me..." began Brendan.

"Once a Bug Catcher! And now a Bug Maniac! But my love for Pokemon remains unchanged!" declared the Bug Maniac.

 **Bug Maniac Derek would like to battle!**

"Go Dustox!" cried Derek, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Derek.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow first used Focus Energy then Dustox hit with Confusion.

"Use Confusion again!" ordered Derek.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and even got a critical hit. Dustox fainted and Derek recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Beautifly!" cried Derek, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Taillow." shrugged Brendan.

"Use Gust!" ordered Derek.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Beautifly fainted.

"My ineptitude also remains unchanged." moaned Derek.

He saw an area with tall grass and an item so he went for it. However, he bumped into a Triathlete.

"Isn't it nice? To battle while looking at pretty flowers?" asked the Triathlete.

* * *

Brendan was about to answer when a female Psychic came over.

"Le me demonstrate the power hidden within a Psychic Pokemon!" declared the Psychic.

 **Triathlete Melina and Psychic Brandi would like to battle!**

"Go Doduo!" cried Melina, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Ralts!" cried Brandi, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon and Poochyena!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Melina.

"Use Confusion on Zigzagoon!" ordered Brandi.

"Use Tail Whip and Bite on Ralts!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Doduo went first using Growl then Zigzagoon used Tail Whip. Ralts then hit Zigzagoon with Confusion. Finally, Poochyena hit Ralts with Bite.

"Use Peck on Poochyena!" ordered Melina.

"Use Confusion on Zigzagoon!" ordered Brandi.

"Use Headbutt on Doduo and Bite on Ralts!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Doduo hit Poochyena with Peck. Zigzagoon then hit Doduo with Headbutt. Ralts then hit Zigzagoon with Confusion. Finally, Poochyena hit Ralts with Bite.

"Use Fury Attack on Poochyena!" ordered Melina.

"Use Growl!" ordered Brandi.

"Use Cut on Doduo and Bite on Ralts!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Doduo hit Poochyena twice with Fury Attack. Zigzagoon then hit with Cut and caused Doduo to faint. Ralts then used Growl. Finally, Poochyena used Bite on Ralts. Melina recalled her Pokemon.

"Use Confusion on Zigzagoon!" ordered Brandi.

"Use Cut and Bite on Ralts!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon hit Ralts with Confusion and Ralts fainted.

"Oh, that's quiet impressive!" declared Melina.

"Astonishing!" declared Brandi.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He healed Poochyena then went up and got a Revive which was the item he saw. On his way back, he bumped into a Battle Girl who had seen his previous match against Melina and Brandi.

"Concentrate on getting the win. That's how I battle!" declared the Battle Girl.

 **Battle Girl Aisha would like to battle!**

"Go Meditite!" cried Aisha, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Brenden, sending out his Pokemon.

"Use Detect!" ordered Aisha.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite used Detect, but it failed as Poochyena wasn't attacking. Poochyena then used Howl.

"Use Detect!" ordered Aisha.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite used Detect, but it failed as Meditite just used it. Poochyena then hit with Bite.

"Use Bide!" ordered Aisha.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite used Bide and Poochyena then hit with Bite.

"Use Bide again!" ordered Aisha.

"Use Bite again!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite used Bide, but Poochyena hit with Bite and Meditite fainted. Poochyena grew to Level 15.

"I don't waste anytime being angry over a lose-I would rather train." said Aisha.

"That's a good outlook." replied Brendan.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He saw Verdanturf Town in the distance and raced for it, but ran into another Pokemon Breeder.

"I'm so sorry!" declared Brendan regretfully.

"Please, allow me to evaluate if you have raised your Pokemon properly." requested the Pokemon Breeder.

 **Pokemon Breeder Lydia would like to battle!**

"Go Wingull!" cried Lydia, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull used Supersonic, but missed and Poochyena used Howl.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull again used Supersonic, but again missed. Pocchyena then hit with Bite.

"Use Growl!" ordered Lydia. 

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull used Growl and Poochyena used Bite.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull hit with Water Gun. Poochyena used Bite and got a critical hit causing Wingull to faint. Lydia recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Shroomish!" cried Lydia, releasing her next Pokemon.

" _It might have Effect Spore for its Ability._ " thought Brendan.

Brendan recalled Poochyena.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and sure enough it was paralyzed by Effect Spore. At least, this meant Stun Spore had no effect as Shroomish barely hung on.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Quick Attack and Shroomish fainted. Lydia recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Marill!" cried Lydia, releasing her next Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Taillow.

"Go Poochynea!" cried Brendan, sending his Pokemon back out.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Marill used Tail Whip then Poochyena used Howl.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Marill used Tail Whip then Poochyena used Bite.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Marill used Tail Whip then Poochyena used Bite.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Marill used Tackle and Poochyena used Bite. Marill barely hung on.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan annoyed.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Marill hit with Water Gun. Poochyena used Bite and Marill fainted. Lydia recalled. her Pokemon.

"Go Roselia!" cried Lydia, releasing her fourth Pokemon.

"Roselia might have Poison Point." noted Branden.

Branden recalled Poochyena again.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon again.

Lydia gave Branden a confused look for sending out a paralyzed Pokemon.

"Taillow can't be poisoned if it's already paralyzed." explained Brendan.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Roselia hit with Poison Sting, but of course couldn't get the poison condition. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Roselia fainted. Lydia recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Skitty!" cried Lydia, releasing her penultimate Pokemon.

Branden again recalled Taillow.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Branden, sending this Pokemon out again.

"Use Attract!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Bite!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poochenya managed to go first and hit with Bite causing Skitty to faint. Lydia recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Goldeen!" cried Lydia, releasing her last Pokemon.

"This is it Poocheyna." noted Branden.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Bite!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Goldeen used Supersonic, but it failed. Poochyena hit with Bite.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Bite!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Goldeen used Tail Whip then Poochyena used Bite.

"Use Peck!" ordered Lydia.

"Use Bite!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Goldeen used Peck and hit. Poochyena used Bite and Goldeen fainted.

"Yes, they are growing properly." said Lydia.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He finally reached Verndanturf Town and the first thing he did was heal at the Pokemon Center. Brendan then met Wally at his new home, but found his cousin Wanda was out. Brendan paid a quick stop at the home of the friendship checker and found his Pokemon where growing found of him. After speaking to a little girl, he entered the Rusturf Tunnel and began walking. However, a Hiker suddenly stopped him.

"What do you call a man in the mountains? A mountain man." said the Hiker.

"Yeah." agreed Brendan confused.

"So why don't they call a Pokemon in the mountains a mountain Pokemon?" asked the Hiker.

"I don't know." answered Brendan.

 **Hiker Mike would like to battle!**

"Go Geodude!" cried Mike, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Mike.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit three times with Bullet Seed. However, Geodude hung on thanks to how weak Bullet Seed is. Geodude used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 5 powered attack.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Mike.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit twice with Bullet Seed and Geodude fainted. Mike recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Geodude!" cried Mike, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Geodude." shrugged Brendan.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Mike.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan. 

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and it easily finished off Geodude. Mike recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Machop!" cried Mike, releasing his last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Grovyle.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Mike.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack, but Machop hung on. Machop hit with Karate Chop, but Taillow resisted it.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Mike.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Quick Attack and Machop fainted.

"My Pokemon...ran out of power." lamented Mike.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He found a woman on the other side of the rocks that blocked his way prior. Brendan also heard punching from the side he was previously on.

"On the other side of this rock..." revealed Wanda.

Brendan could hear the pounding of fists on rocks.

"He's not juts digging the tunnel to come see me. He works his hands raw and rough for the benefit of everyone." said Wanda proudly.

"I think I can help." said Brendan.

Brendan sent out his Poochyena.

"Stand back!" called Brendan.

Riley stopped punching the rock and stepped back.

"Poochyena, use Rock Smash!" ordered Brendan.

Poochyena obeyed and destroyed the rocks with Rock Smash.

"Wow! You shattered that boulder blocking the way." said Riley impressed.

"It was nothing." replied Brendan humbly.

"To show how much I appreciate it, I'd like you to have this HM." said Riley.

Riley awarded Brendan the HM for Strength.

"That HM contains Strength. If a muscular Pokemon where to learn it, it would be able to move even large boulders." explained Riley.

Brendan stepped aside allowing Riley and Wanda to share a passionate kiss.

"Gross." said Brendan.

"Wanda! Now I can see you anytime!" declared Riley joyously.

"That's wonderful, please take some rest back home." said Wanda, equally joyed.

* * *

Brendan followed after them. However, on the way out he found a secret path and decided to check it out. Brendan found a Super Nerd and offered to help him find his glasses which where on his head. Brendan did find Black Glasses for his trouble which he gave to Poochyena. Brendan stopped by to find Riley icing his bruised hands and was thanked again. With this, Brendan left Verdanturf and returned to Mauville. Brendan then headed north to Fallarbor Town. He was suddenly stopped by a Camper and an Aroma Lady.

"This is my favorite kind of Pokemon!" declared the Camper.

"Show me how to put a little excitement into my life." requested the Aroma Lady.

 **Camper Tyron and Aroma Lady Celina would like to battle!**

"Go Sandshrew!" cried Tyron, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Roselia!" cried Celina, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Taillow and Poochyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sand Attack on Taillow!" ordered Tyron.

"Use Poison Sting on Poochyena!" ordered Celina.

"Use Focus Energy and Howl!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow got things started with Focus Energy. Roselia was next hitting Poochyena with Poison Sting, but not getting the poison. Sandrew then used Sand Attack and Poochyena finished things off with Howl.

"Use Poison Sting on Taillow!" ordered Tyron.

"Use Stun Spore on Poochyena!" ordered Celina.

"Use Wing Attack on Roselia and Bite on Sandshrew!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and finished off Roselia. Sandshrew hit Poochyena with Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison. Poochyena hit with Bite. Celina recalled her Pokemon.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Tyron.

"Use Wing Attack and Bite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow went first and hit with Wing Attack. Sandshrew survived and used Defense Curl. Poochyena used Bite and got Sandshrew to faint thanks to the added power of the Black Glasses.

"Wait! Did you get a good look at my Pokemon?" asked Tyron.

"Oh...My...That was too much excitement." said Celina.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. However, saw an item and went for it only to find a Picnicker and Kindler waiting.

"Did you come from Mauville? Then you should be full of energy." said the Picnicker.

"When you're as famished as I am, there's no room for pity!" declared the Kindler.

 **Picnicker Bianca and Kindler Hayden want to battle!**

"Go Shroomish!" cried Bianca, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Hayden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Taillow and Poochyena!' cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Stun Spore on Taillow!" ordered Bianca.

"Use Tackle on Poochyena!" ordered Hayden.

"Use Focus Energy and Howl!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow again got things started using Focus Energy. Shroomish used Stun Spore, but it missed. Numel then hit Poochyena with Tackle and Poochyena used Howl.

"Use Leech Seed on Taillow!" ordered Bianca.

"Use Ember on Poochyena!" ordered Hyaden.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Shroomish fainted. Numel used Ember on Poochyena while Poochyena used Bite. Bianca recalled her Pokemon.

"Use Ember on Taillow!" ordered Hayden.

"Use Wing Attack and Bite!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack on Numel. Numel survived and hit with Ember. However, Poochyena finished off Numel with Bite.

"Ooh lala! That's a lot to take!" declared Bianca while Hayden just groaned.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Brendan picked up the Elixir then found a trainer squatting and using his right index finger to make circles in the grass. He explained that the house next to him as a family of trainers who you must fight in succession and he failed. Brendan went to the house to take on this challenge himself. Brendan saw a man outside.

"Hello, I take it you're a traveler."

"I heard you're family are Pokemon trainers and I would like to battle you." said Branden.

"How's that? What do you say to take our family of four in a series of Pokemon battles?" asked the man.

"I'm in." answered Branden excitedly.

"That's the spirit! I like you!" declared the man.

 **Winstrate Victor would like to battle!**

"Go Taillow!" cried Victory, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Victor.

"Use Howl!" ordered Branden.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Growl and Poochyena used Howl.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Victor.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy while Poochyena used Howl.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Victor.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack then Poochynea hit with Bite.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Victor.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Quick Attack, but Poochyena hung on and used Bite. Victor was clearly surprised Poochyena survived.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Victor.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy. However, Poochyena used Bite and Taillow fainted. Victor recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Zigzgoon!" cried Victor, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Poochyena.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Victor.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip and Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Victor.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Headbutt and it caused Makuhita to flinch.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Victor.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Sand Attack and sure enough Makuhita missed.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Victor.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon hit with Quick Attack. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw and Zigzagoon fainted. Makuhita grew to Level

"Aiyah! You're a lot stronger than I expected!" declared Victor.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon. Victor then opened the door behind him.

"Hey, all! I found a pretty strong trainer!" declared Victor.

Victor went inside and a woman walked out.

"Oh, my goodness!" gasped the woman, "Aren't you young?"

"I just started not that long ago." confessed Branden.

"You must be quiet the trainer to defeat my husband though. It's my turn to battle now!" exclaimed the woman.

 **Winstrate Victoria would like to battle!**

"Go Roselia!" cried Victoria, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Victoria.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy. Roselia then hit with Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Victoria.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Roselia fainted.

"Oh, gosh! I can't get over how strong you are!" declared Victoria.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon. Victoria then opened the door.

"There's a strong trainer here! This one's really strong!" declared Victoria.

Victoria went inside and a young girl came out.

"You're stronger than mommy?" asked the girl.

"I guess." answered Branden.

"But I'm pretty strong too! Really! Honestly!" declared the girl.

 **Winstrate Vivi would like to battle!**

"Go Marill!" cried Vivi, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Vivi.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit three times with Bullet Seed. Marill then used Defense Curl.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Vivi.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit three times with Bullet Seed. Marill then used Tail Whip.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Vivi.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit three times with Bullet Seed. Marill then used Rollout.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Vivi.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit three times with Bullet Seed. Marill then used Rollout.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Vivi.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Marill fainted. Vivi recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Shroomish!" cried Vivi, releasing her next Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Grovyle.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, sending out his next Pokemon.

"Use Leech Seed!" ordered Vivi.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy then Shroomish connected with Leech Seed.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Vivi.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and fainted Shroomish. However, Taillow was poisoned by Shroomish's Effect Spore. Vivi recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Vivi, releasing her last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Taillow.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Vivi.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan. Taillow used Tail Whip then Numel used Growl.

"Use Ember!" ordered Vivi.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Headbutt which caused Numel to flinch.

"Use Ember!" ordered Vivi.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Headbutt, but Numel didn't flinch and hit with Ember.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Vivi.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Cut and Numel fainted. Zigzagoon grew to Level 17.

"Huh? Did I just lose?" asked Vivi stunned.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon as Vivi began to cry.

"This stinks...Grandma!" cried Vivi.

Vivi ran inside and Brendan heard her talking. Moments later, an angry elderly lady marched out.

 **Winstrate Vicky would like to battle!**

"Go Meditite!" cried Vicky, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Detect!" ordered Vicky.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite used Detect, but it failed. Poochyena used Howl.

"Use Meditate!" ordered Vicky.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite used Meditate while Poochyena hit with Bite.

"Use High Jump Kick!" ordered Vicky.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite hit with High Jump Kick and Poochyena fainted. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

" _This is gonna be risky._ " thought Brendan.

Brendan grabbed the Poke Ball.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Detect!" ordered Vicky.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack, but Meditite used Detect and protected its self. Taillow was hurt by poison.

"Use Wing attack!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Vicky.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack, but Meditite survived and hit with Confusion. After poison damage, Taillow was barely hanging on.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

"Use High Jump Kick!" ordered Vicky.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Meditite fainted.

"You are strong...my granddaughter was right." said Vicky.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon and Vicky invited Brendan inside. He talked to the Winstrate family learning there was another member who was training. Brendan was given a Macho Brace for his victory. Brendan healed his Pokemon in Mauville then returned to Route 111.

"Time to go on." said Brendan.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. You might have noticed I named Wanda's boyfriend Riley even though he's unnamed in the games. That's is the character's name from Pokemon Adventures and I decided to use it here. Next time, Brendan heads onward to Fallarbor and Meteor Falls. Plus, three new team members are added. Please review.


	11. To Fallarbor Town

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eleven of this story. Here, Brendan pushed onward facing foes and adding team members.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan had just healed after defeating four of the five Winstrate family members and pushed onward. He had Poochynena used Rock Smash to clear obstructing rocks then began heading north on Hoenn Route 111. He noticed a television reporter and her cameraman standing on the side of the route. As Brendan approached, the reporter spotted him.

"Oh! We've spotted a tough looking Trainer here of all places!" declared the reporter.

The reporter turned to her cameraman.

"Okay, roll camera! Let's get this interview." said the reporter excited.

 **Interviewer Gabby and Ty would like to battle!**

"Go Whismur!" cried Gabby, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Ty, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena and Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Howl!" ordered Gabby.

"Use Supersonic on Makuhita!" ordered Ty.

"Use Howl and Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite started using Supersonic, but it missed. Poocyhena used Howl followed by Whismur. Finally, Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Sonic Boom on Makuhita!" ordered Ty.

"Use Pound on Poochyena!" ordered Gabby.

"Use Bite on Whismur and Vital Throw on Magnemite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Sonic Boom and hit Makuhita. Poochynea used Bite and Whismur flinched. Makuhita then hit Magnemite with Vital Throw.

"Use Thunder Shock on Makuhita!" ordered Ty.

"Use Uproar on Poochyena!" ordered Gabby.

"Use Bite on Whismur and Vital Throw on Magnemite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite hit Makuhita with Thunder Shock. Poochyena then hit with Bite and Whismur hit with Uproar. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw and Magenmite fainted. Ty recalled his Pokemon.

"Use Uproar on Poochyena again!" ordered Gabby.

"Use Bite and Vital Throw on Whismur!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Poochyena hit with Bite and Whismur fainted allowing Makuhita to rest and not attack. Gabby recalled her Pokemon.

"My eyes did not lie! I did discover an astonishing trainer!" declared Gabby happily.

"Yup, we sure spotted a hot trainer. This is a huge scoop for us!" agreed Ty.

"I'm confused." noted Brendan.

"Awesome! Awesome!" declared Gabby.

Gabby needed a second to compose herself.

"Who are you?" asked Gabby.

"Brendan from Littleroot Town." answered Brendan.

"I knew we where onto something when we spotted you! Oh, please let me explain. We travel around everywhere interviewing all sorts of trainers." explained Gabby.

Brendan was amazed by this.

"So, would you give us a bit of your time for an interview?" asked Gabby hopeful.

"Of course." answered Brendan.

"You will? Oh, thank you!" exclaimed Gabby giddy.

Gabby needed a moment to compose herself.

"Okay, I need you to describe your feelings about our battle, but it has to be short and sweet. Go!" said Gabby.

Ty aimed his camera at Brendan who took a moment.

"It was exciting." answered Brendan.

"Mmm, yes! That's the perfect clincher! I get the feeling that this will make a great TV show." declared Gabby.

"There's a chance that they'll air this on TV, so make sure to look for us! Okay! We'll be seeing you!" added Ty.

* * *

With that, Gabby and Ty left. Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued, but was quickly stopped by a Picnicker who had watched his previous battle.

"I don't know where you're going, but would you battle?" asked the Picnicker.

"Sure." answered Brendan.

 **Picnicker Irene would like to battle!**

"Go Shroomish!" cried Irene, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leech Seed!" ordered Irene.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy then Shroomish used Leech Seed.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Irene.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and Shroomish fainted. Irene recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Marill!" cried Irene, sending out her next Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Taillow.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Irene.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Bullet Seed hitting three times. Marill then used Tail Whip.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Irene.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Bullet Seed hitting four times. Marill then used Rollout.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Irene.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Bullet Seed hitting three times. Marill then used Rollout.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Irene.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Marill fainted.

"Oh, you're disgustingly good!" exclaimed Irene.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He continued heading north until he nearly ran into a Camper.

"I'm full of pep! And my Pokemon is peppy, too!" declared the Camper.

 **Camper Travis would like to battle!**

"Go Sandshrew!" cried Travis, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Travis.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit twice with Bullet Seed then Sandshrew hit with the super effective Poison Sting. Luckily, it didn't poison Grovyle.

"Use Scratch!" ordered Travis.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Sandshrew fainted.

"My Pokemon lost its pep." moaned Travis.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Brendan first attempted to go north through the desert. However, a vicious sandstorm made it impossible for him to continue. Brendan was forced to retreat back to where Travis was. Brendan then went west on Hoenn Route 112. He spotted trainers and was eager to battle. However, he also spotted tall grass and decided to add another team to his party. Brendan began rummaging through the tall grass when a wild Numel appeared.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Zigzagoon faced down Numel.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Zigzagoon hit with Headbutt and Numel flinched.

"Use Headbutt again!" ordered Brendan.

Zigzagoon used Headbutt and hit. Numel used Growl.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Zigzagoon used Cut and hit. Numel used Ember and hit.

"Here we go." said Brendan.

Brendan threw a Poke Ball and successfully captured Numel. He recalled Zigzagoon then checked out his newest party member.

"It's male and level 16. It's Ability is Oblivious and it's Nature is Timid. It's moves are Growl, Tackle and Ember." said Brendan.

* * *

Brendan recalled Zigzagoon and kept going. He returned to the path and almost immediately came across a Camper.

"I'm strong. I won't cry if I lose." said the Camper.

 **Camper Larry would like to battle!**

"Go Nuzleaf!" cried Larry, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered Larry.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy then Nuzleaf used Nature Power which turned into Swift and hit.

"Use Harden!" ordered Larry.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Nuzleaf fainted. Taillow grew to Level 17.

"Waaaahhh!" sobbed Larry.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and consoled Larry. Once Larry was feeling better, Brendan continued onward. He passed a curve when he came across a Picnicker.

"When you're out on a picnic, why you simple have to sing! Come on, sing with me!" exclaimed the Picnicker.

 **Picnicker Carol would like to battle!**

"Go Taillow!" cried Carol, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Carol.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Quick Attack then Zigzagoon used Tail Whip.

"Use Growl!" ordered Carol.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Growl then Zigzagoon used Headbutt.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Carol.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and hit. Zigzagoon used Cut and Taillow fainted. Zigzagoon grew to Level 18. Carol recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Lombre!" cried Carol, releasing her other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Zigzagoon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered Carol.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy then Lombre used Nature Power which turned into Swift and hit.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered Carol.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Lombre fainted.

"Oh, you're so strong!" exclaimed Carol.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continue. He climbed a set of stairs and found a Hiker to his left.

"My legs are solid from pounding up and down the mountains. They're not going to buckle easily, friend!" said the Hiker.

 **Hiker Trent would like to battle!**

"Go Geodude!" cried Trent, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Trent.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit twice with Bullet Seed which Geodude survived due to its weak strength. Geodude got a Magnitude 6 and hit.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Trent.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Geodude fainted. Grovyle grew to Level 18. Trent recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Geodude!" cried Trent, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Grovyle." said Brendan.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Trent.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Geodude fainted. Trent recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Geodude!" cried Trent, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Grovyle." said Brendan.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Trent.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Geodude fainted. Trent recalled his Pokemon.

"Ouch! My legs cramped up!" cried Trent.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He made his way to the entrance of Mt. Chimney, but was stopped by another Hiker.

"How about we have a battle? You and me." proposed the Hiker.

"Sure." agreed Brendan.

 **Hiker Brice would like to battle!**

"Go Machop!" cried Brice, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brice.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and used Focus Energy.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Brice.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Machop fainted. Brice recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Brice, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Taillow.

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brice.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip then Numel used Tackle.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brice.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Headbutt which caused Numel to flinch.

"Use Growl!" ordered Brice.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Headbutt then Numel used Growl.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brice.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Cut and Numel fainted.

"I lost!" cried Brice.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached the entrance to Mt. Chimney, but two guys where guarding it and talking suspiciously. Brendan slipped away and went through Fiery Path instead. Upon exiting, he picked some berries then was stopped by an Aroma Lady and a Kindler.

"I caught hot Pokemon in Fiery Path! Take a look!" declared the Kindler.

"Oh, aren't you an adorable trainer! Please, I need a romantic battle! I'm somewhat decent!" declared the Aroma Lady

 **Kindler Bryant and Aroma Lady Shayla would like to battle!**

"Go Numel!" cried Bryant, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Shroomish!" cried Shayla.

"Go Taillow and Zigzagoon!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Bryant.

"Use Leech Seed on Kirlia!" ordered Shayla.

"Use Focus Energy and Tail Whip!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and Zigzagoon used Tail Whip. Numel then used Growl and Shroomish used Leech Seed on Zigzagoon.

"Use Ember on Taillow!" ordered Bryant.

"Use Stun Spore on Zigzagoon!" ordered Shayla.

"Use Wing Attack on Shroomish and Headbutt on Numel!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack which caused Shroomish to faint then Zigzagoon used Headbutt which caused Shroomish to faint. Both of Brendan's opponents recalled their Pokemon.

"Go Slugma!" cried Bryant, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Go Roselia!" cried Shayla, releasing her other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Zigzagoon.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Ember on Taillow!" ordered Bryant.

"Use Poison Sting on Numel!" ordered Shayla.

"Use Wing Attack on Slugma and Ember on Roselia!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and Slugma fainted. Numel used Ember, but Roselia survived. Roselia then hit with Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison. Bryant recalled his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting on Taillow!" ordered Shayla.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and Roselia fainted.

"What a bumpy ride that was!" declared Bryant.

"Oh, how strong you are! You've given me quite a shock!" exclaimed Shayla.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached the end of Hoenn Route 112 and turned left entering the northern section of Hoenn Route 111. However, he was stopped by a Cool Trainer.

"Show me how you've toughened your Pokemon." demanded the Cool Trainer.

 **Cool Trainer Wilton would like to battle!**

"Go Electrike!" cried Wilton, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Howl!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Growl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Howl, but Numel used Ember returning the status quo.

"Use Leer!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Leer while Numel hit with Ember.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle then Numel hit with Ember. Electrike was burned by the Ember.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Thunder Wave, but Numel was immune being part Ground type. Numel then used Ember and Electrike was hurt by its burn.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle then Numel hit with Tackle. Electrike was hurt by its burn.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Tackle then Numel hit with Ember. Electrike was burned by the Ember and fainted. Wilton recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Wailmer!" cried Wilton, releasing his second Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Numel.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Bullet Seed and hit twice. Wailmer then used Rollout.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Bullet Seed and three times. Wailmer then used Rollout.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb draining Wailmer of health and getting health its self. Wailmer then used Rollout.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb draining Wailmer of health and getting health its self. Wailmer fainted and Wilton recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Wilton, releasing his last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Grovyle.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and used Focus Energy.

"Use Arm Thrust!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and Makuhita fainted. Taillow grew to Level 18.

"I see, you've toughened them up considerably." noted Wilton.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He met a person at a tree who explained about Secret Bases. He also gave Brendan the TM for Secret Power. Brendan taught this to Makuhita replacing Tackle. Brendan then made that tree his secret base. Continuing, Brendan came across the home of an elderly lady who allowed him to rest With his team fully healed, Brendan continued. Trekking up an incline, he came across a Black Belt.

"To train myself, I challenge all whom I meet!" declared the Black Belt.

 **Black Belt Daisuke would like to battle!**

"Go Machop!" cried Daisuke, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Daisuke.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and used Focus Energy.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Daisuke.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and Machop fainted.

"Uncle! I give up!" exclaimed Daisuke.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Brendan returned to Route 111 sent off west to Fallarbor Town. He picked some berried then came across a female Cool Trainer.

"Oh, your Pokemon look like serious actors. I have to ask you for an engagement." said the female Cool Trainer.

 **Cool Trainer Brooke would like to battle!**

"Go Wingull!" cried Brooke, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Brooke.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull used Supersonic, but is missed. Poochyena used Howl.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brooke.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull hit with Wing Attack then Poochyena used Bite.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Brooke.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull hit with Water Gun. Poochyena used Bite and Wingull fainted. Brooke recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Brooke, releasing her next Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Poochyena.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Brooke.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel used Growl then Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brooke.

"Use Secret Power!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel hit with Ember. Makuhita used Secret Power which hit and paralyzed Numel.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brooke.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel was fully paralyzed and unable to attack. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw and Numel fainted. Makuhita grew to Level 18. Brooke recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Roselia!" cried Brooke, releasing her last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Makuhita.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Brooke.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy while Stun Spore missed.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Brooke.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and Roselia fainted. Taillow grew to Level 19 and tried to learn Double Team, but Brendan passed on it.

"They didn't just look strong, they are strong!" declared Brooke impressed.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He went embarked on Hoenn Route 113 as ash from Mt. Chimney rained down covering him. As he walked, Brendan came across a Youngster.

"Can you guess why its cold around here?" asked the Youngster.

"The volcanic ash." answered Brendan.

 **Youngster Jaylen would like to battle!**

"Go Trapinch!" cried Jaylen, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Jaylen.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Bullet Seed and hit four times. Trapinch then used Sand Attack.

"Use Bite!" ordered Jaylen.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Bullet Seed and hit three times which caused Trapinch to faint.

"This stink!" declared Jaylen.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed north, but was surprised when he almost hit a Spinda.

"A wild Spinda!" exclaimed Brendan.

Jaylen sent out Zigzagoon.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Zigzagoon hit with Headbutt. Spinda then hit with Feint Attack.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Zigzagoon hit with Cut. Spinda then hit with Psybeam.

"Now I've gotta catch you." decided Brendan.

Brendan threw this Poke Ball and managed to catch Spinda.

"Yes!" exclaimed Brendan.

Brendan checked on his newest Pokemon.

"It's Female and Level 16. Its Ability is Own Tempo and its Nature is Docile. It's moves are Tackle, Uproar, Feint Attack and Psybeam." noted Brendan.

* * *

Brendan healed Spinda and continued. Brendan decided to take a moment and double-backed east. He was quickly stopped by a Camper.

"Were you in the middle of gathering volcanic ash?" asked the Camper.

Before Brendan could answer, a Ninja Boy jumped out of a pile of ash.

"Thanks for finding me! But we still have to battle!" declared the Ninja Boy.

 **Camper Lawrence and Ninja Boy Lung would like to battle!**

"Go Baltoy!" cried Lawrence, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Koffing!" cried Lung, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena and Spinda!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Mud - Slap on Poochyena!" ordered Lawrence.

"Use Smog on Spinda!" ordered Lung.

"Use Bite on Baltoy and Psybeam on Koffing!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda used Psybeam and hit Koffing. Baltoy went next and hit Poochyena with Mud - Slap. Poochyena then used Bite on Baltoy and got a critical hit. Finally, Koffing hit Spinda with Smog, but didn't get the poison.

"Use Psybeam on Spinda!" ordered Lawrence.

"Use Self - Destruct!" ordered Lung.

Lawrence let out an audible gasp at this.

"Use Bite on Baltoy and Psybeam on Koffing!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam and Koffing fainted. Poochyena hit with Bite and Baltoy fainted. Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Go Sandshrew!" cried Lawrence, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Go Ninjask!" cried Lung, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan thus decided to recall his Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle and Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Scratch on Numel!" ordered Lawrence.

"Use Fury Swipes on Grovyle!" ordered Lung.

"Use Bullet Seed on Sandshrew and Ember on Ninjask!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The speedy Ninjask went first and hit twice with Fury Swipes. Grovyle went next and hit three times with Bullet Seed. Sandshrew then hit with Scratch and Numel hit with Ember.

"Use Poison Sting on Grovyle!" ordered Lawrence.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Lung.

"Use Bullet Seed on Sandshrew and Ember on Ninjask!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Ninjask went first and used Sand Attack while Grovyle hit twice with Bullet Seed. Sandshrew then hit Grovyle hit with Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison. Finally, Numel hit with Ember.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Lawrence.

"Use Leech Life on Grovyle!" ordered Lung.

"Use Absorb on Sandshrew and Ember on Ninjask!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Ninjask used Leech Life on Grovyle which was super effective. Grovyle then used Absorb which caused Sandshrew to faint. Numel then hit with Ember, but Ninjask survived thanks to Leech Life. Lawrence recalled his Pokemon.

"Use Leech Life on Grovyle!" ordered Lung.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit with Quick Attack and Ninjask fainted.

"We got beat cleanly." admitted Lawrence.

"I'll use my ninjutsu on you!" declared Lung.

Lung began making signs with his hands.

"Volcanic Ash Swirl Cloak!" exclaimed Lung.

"It's already over." sighed an embarrassed Lawrence.

"What? It's already over?" asked Lung.

Lawrence and Lung began to argue over the battle. Lawrence was upset Lung had Koffing use Self-Destruct while Lung noted his Pokemon was the last on their side. They also argued over who named their child Lung.

"Oh brother." sighed Brendan.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and turned around...only to see a Poke Maniac.

"You want to battle with me?" asked the Poke Maniac nervously.

"Sure." shrugged Brendan.

"Even though I just caught my Pokemon?" asked the Poke Maniac worried.

"You'll do fine." said Brendan reassuringly.

 **Poke Maniac Wyatt would like to battle!**

"Go Aron!" cried Wyatt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Wyatt.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel hit with Ember then Aron hit with Headbutt.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Wyatt.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel hit with Ember which burned. Aron hit with Headbutt and was hurt by burn.

"Use Metal Claw!" ordered Wyatt.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel hit with Ember then Aron hit with Metal Claw. Aron was hurt by burn.

"Use Iron Defense!" ordered Wyatt.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel hit with Ember and Aron fainted. Numel reached Level 17.

"Go Aron!" cried Wyatt, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Numel.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Wyatt.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Aron hit with Headbutt and Makuhita flinched.

"Use Metal Claw!" ordered Wyatt.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Aron hit with Metal Claw. Makuhita hit with the quad effective Vital Throw and Aron fainted.

"You're happy to win? Even though it's only me?" asked Wyatt upset.

"Hey, you put up a good fight. You forced me to switch Pokemon and got a flinch." answered Brendan.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued feeling good he helped another trainer. Brendan continued until he noticed a Parasol Lady shielding herself from the falling ash.

"I use this parasol to ward off the filthy, yucky volcanic ash from my dear Numel." said the Parasol Lady.

 **Parasol Lady Madeline would like to battle!**

"Go Numel!" cried Madeline, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Ember!" ordered Madeline.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel hit with Ember then Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Madeline.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel used Magnitude and hit with Magnitude 7 strength. Makuhita then hit with Vital Throw, but Numel hung on.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Madeline.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel used Magnitude and hit with Magnitude 2 strength. Makuhita hung on and hit with Vital Throw which caused Numel to faint.

"I am exhausted." said Madeline.

"Just a heads up, Numel would probably like the ash since it's a Fire and Ground type." noted Brendan.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. However, he was quickly stopped by a pair of Twins.

"Both of us, we collect ashes. We battle, too." said one of the twins.

 **Twins Tori and Tina would like to battle!**

"Go Spinda!" cried Tori, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Spinda!" cried Tina, releasing her only Pokemon.

Brendan had to think for a moment.

" _Makuhita took a beating from the Numel. Plus, Grovyle might not see much action against Fire types coming up._ " thought Brendan.

Brendan made up his mind.

"Go Grovyle and Poochyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Psybeam on Grovyle!" ordered Tori.

"Use Uproar on Poochyena!' ordered Tina.

"Use Fury Cutter on the Spinda attacking you and Poochyena use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon all obeyed. Grovyle went first and hit Spinda with Fury Cutter. Tori's Spinda then hit with Psybeam and Tina's Spinda hit Poochyena with Uproar. Finally, Poochyena used Howl.

"Use Psybeam on Grovyle!" ordered Tori.

"Use Uproar on Poochyena!' ordered Tina.

"Use Fury Cutter on the Spinda attacking you and Poochyena use Bite on the Spinda attacking you!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon all obeyed. Grovyle went first and hit Spinda with Fury Cutter. Tori's Spinda then hit with Psybeam and Tina's Spinda hit Poochyena with Uproar. Finally, Poochyena hit with Bite.

"Use Psybeam on Grovyle!" ordered Tori.

"Use Uproar on Poochyena!' ordered Tina.

"Use Fury Cutter on the Spinda attacking you and Poochyena use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon all obeyed. Grovyle went first and hit Spinda with Fury. Tori's Spinda then hit with Psybeam and Tina's Spinda hit Poochyena with Uproar. Finally, Poochyena hit with Bite.

"Use Psybeam on Grovyle!" ordered Tori.

"Use Uproar on Poochyena!' ordered Tina.

"Use Fury Cutter on the Spinda attacking you and Poochyena use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon all obeyed. Grovyle went first and hit Spinda with Fury Cutter causing it to faint. Tina's Spinda hit Poochyena with Uproar then settled down. Finally, Poochyena hit with Bite. Tori recalled her Pokemon.

"Use Feint Attack on Grovyle!" ordered Tina.

"Use Quick Attack on Spinda!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit with Quick Attack and Spinda fainted. Tina then recalled her Pokemon. Poochyena grew to Level 17 and replaced Sand Attack with Odor Sleuth.

"We couldn't win...it's boring...so I'm getting more ashes." said one of the Twins.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He found a Max Ether then continued. He reached a house where a man gave him a soot sack for gathering ashes. Brendan headed outside and noticed a suspicious lump of ash next to the house. As he approached, a Ninja Boy jumped out startling Brendan.

"From out of the ashes I leap! Hiyah! I challenge thee!" exclaimed the Ninja Boy.

 **Ninja Boy Lao would like to battle!**

"Go Koffing!" cried Lao, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Spinda!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Lao.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam then Koffing hit with sludge, but didn't get the poison.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Lao.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam and Koffing fainted. Lao recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Koffing!" cried Lao, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Spinda." said Brendan.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Lao.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam then Koffing hit with Sludge. Koffing again did not get the poison.

"Use Sludge again!" ordered Lao.

"Use Psybeam again!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam and Koffing fainted. Lao recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Koffing!" cried Lao, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'll stay with Spinda." said Brendan.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered Lao.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam and confused Koffing. Koffing broke through its confusion and used Poison Gas which poisoned was hurt by poison.

"Use Self - Destruct!" ordered Lao.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda used Psybeam and Koffing fainted.

"With honor I admit defeat!" declared Lao.

* * *

Brendan recalled Spinda and saw Fallarbor Town. He hoped he could get Spinda there before it was too late. He jumped down to the main path and raced to Fallarbor Town, but ran into a Youngster.

"The volcano's eruption is proof the earth is still alive!" declared the Youngster.

 **Youngster Dillion would like to battle!**

"Go Aron!" cried Dillion, releasing his sole Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Dillion.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Aron hit with Headbutt, but didn't get the flinch. Makuhita then used Focus Energy.

"Use Metal Claw!" ordered Dillion.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Aron hit with Metal Claw. Makuhita then hit with Vital Throw and Aron fainted.

"You're some kind of strong!" declared Dillion.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He spotted a Picnicker and a Bird Keeper pacing back and forth only to turn around when the bumped into each other. Brendan successfully avoided them and reached the Pokemon Center. Once there, Brendan healed his team. He then put Spinda in the PC and got Electrike back.

"Time to play dodge the trainers again." mused Brendan.

Brendan managed to avoid the Picnicker and Bird Keeper once more. He trained with Electrike and got it to Level 17. Brendan then replaced Tackle with Quick Attack. Finally, Brendan was ready to face the trainers. who both stopped upon seeing him.

"The warmth here is making me so drowsy." yawned the Picnicker.

The Picnicker let out another yawn.

"Battle with me so I can stay awake." requested the Picnicker.

"With these wings I can flick you away." boasted the Bird Keeper.

 **Picnicker Sophie and Bird Keeper Coby would like to battle!**

"Go Marill!" cried Sophie, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Skarmory!" cried Coby, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle and Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rollout on Numel!" ordered Sophie.

"Use Swift on Grovyle!" ordered Coby.

"Use Bullet Seed on Marill and Ember on Skarmory!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle went first hitting Marill three times with Bullet Seed. Marill then used Rollout and hit. Skarmory hit Grovyle with Swift and Numel hit Skarmory with Ember.

"Use Rollout on Numel!" ordered Sophie.

"Use Peck on Grovyle!" ordered Coby.

"Use Bullet Seed on Marill and Ember on Skarmory!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit Marill four times with Bullet Seed. Marill then hit with Rollout and Skarmory did super effective damage with Peck. Finally, Numel hit with Ember and got a critical hit.

"Use Rollout on Numel!" ordered Sophie.

"Use Agility!" ordered Coby.

"Use Absorb on Marill and Ember of Skarmory!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb. Marill then hit with Rollout and Skarmory used Agility. Finally, Numel used Ember.

"Use Rollout on Numel!" ordered Sophie.

"Use Peck on Grovyle!" ordered Coby.

"Use Absorb on Marill and Ember on Skarmory!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Marill fainted. Skarmory hit with Peck, but the health taken from Marill was enough to keep Grovyle alive. Nimel then hit with Ember. Sophie recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Lombre!" cried Sophie, releasing her other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Grovyle.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

With that, the battle continued.

"Use Nature Power on Numel!" ordered Sophie.

"Use Swift on Taillow!" ordered Coby.

"Use Focus Energy and Ember on Skarmory!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow went first used Focus Energy then Skarmory hit Numel with Swift. Lombre then used Nature Power which turned into Swift and hit Numel. Finally, Numel hit Skarmory with Ember.

"Use Astonish on Numel!" ordered Sophie.

"Use Swift on Taillow!" ordered Coby.

"Use Wing Attack on Lombre and Ember on Skarmory!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Lombre fainted. Skarmory used Swift, but Numel barely survived and hit with Ember which finally caused Numel to faint. Both opposing trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Coby, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena and Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Double Team!" ordered Coby.

"Use Quick Attack and Bite!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack and paralyzed Swellow with Static. Swellow was fully paralyzed. Poochyena then hit with Bite.

"Use Wing Attack on Electrike!" ordered Coby.

"Use Quick Attack and Bite!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack. Swellow was again fully paralyzed. Poochyena hit with Bite.

"Use Quick Attack on Electrike!" ordered Coby.

"Use Quick Attack and Bite!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Swellow broke through paralysis and hit with Quick Attack. Electric then hit with Quick Attack. Finally, Poochyena used Bite and Swellow fainted.

"This is a dream. I'm sure of it." said Sophie.

"What?" asked Coby.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon. With all the trainers Brendan could face defeated, he was free to explore Fallarbor Town.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. I know I said I was going to ramp up the action, but I tried overdoing it and I am scaling back a bit. Brendan did make progress and caught two party members. Numel will be more of a major player in the future. Spinda was caught for two reasons the first being someone to use Strength. The other is is that, like the other Pokemon he's caught, I like Spinda. It's not the best, but I like its design and gimmick of always being dizzy. Next time, Brendan must stop Team Magma plus the addition of another party member. Please review.


	12. Stop Team Magma!

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twelve of this story. Here, Brendan heads out to Meteor Falls then runs off and adds a new team member.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan visited Fallarbor Town, but didn't find much in the small town. The highlight was visiting the Fossil maniac and getting the TM for Dig from his brother. As he left, Brendan noticed a Fisherman next to the Fossil Maniac's home.

"I like to fish, but I also like to battle!" declared the Fisherman.

"So do I." said Brendan.

"If anyone challenges me, I'm there. Even if I'm fishing." said the Fisherman.

 **Fisherman Nolan would like to battle!**

"Go Barboach!" cried Nolan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Nolan.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit four times with Bullet Seed which was enough to cause Barboach to faint. Grovyle grew to Level 19.

"I like to battle, but that doesn't mean I'm good." confessed Nolan.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He met a gentleman who complained his Poochyena scared people away with its Roar. Thus, he gave his TM for Roar to Brendan. Brendan continued and spotted an item. But, there Picnicker and a Fisherman. Brendan walked over and both spotted him.

"Me. I'm not just a pretty face!" declared the Picnicker.

"I landed a big one! A huge one I tell you!" exclaimed the Fisherman.

 **Picnicker Charlotte and Fisherman Kai would like to battle!**

"Go Nuzleaf!" cried Charlotte, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Barboach!" cried Kai, releasing his Pokemon.

"Numel couldn't stand a Water type attack from the Barboach." sighed Brendan.

"Go Grovyle and Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Nature Power on Grovyle!" ordered Charlotte.

"Use Water Gun on Taillow!" ordered Kai.

"Use Focus Energy and Bullet Seed on Barboach!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit three times with Bullet Seed, but it wasn't enough to finish off Barboach. Taillow then used Focus Energy. Nuzleaf used Nature Power which turned into Swift and hit Grovyle. Finally, Barboach used Water Gun on Taillow.

"Use Fake Out on Grovyle!" ordered Charlotte.

"Use Water Gun on Taillow!" ordered Kai.

"Use Wing Attack on Nuzleaf and Bullet Seed on Barboach!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Nuzleaf went for Fake Out, but it failed. Grovyle then hit Barboach with Bullet Seed twice and Barboach fainted. Taillow then used Wing Attack and Nuzleaf fainted.

"That wasn't cute in the least!" declared Charlotte.

"What was that about? Did mine lose in size?" asked Kai confused.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. First and foremost, he picked up the Energy Powder. He continued, but noticed a Fisherman on the bridge.

"If we where fishing, you wouldn't stand a chance against me. So, bring on your Pokemon!" demanded the Fisherman.

 **Fisherman Claude would like to battle!**

"Go Magikarp!" cried Claude, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Claude.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack and Magikarp hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Claude.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack and Magikarp hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Claude.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack scoring a critical hit. Magikarp hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Claude.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack and Magikarp fainted. Claude recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Goldeen!" cried Claude, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Electrike." said Brendan.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Claude.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack then Goldeen used Tail Whip.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Claude.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack. Goldeen missed with Supersonic.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Claude.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack and it's Static paralyzed Goldeen. Goldeen was fully paralyzed and unable to attack.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Claude.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack. Goldeen broke through paralysis and hit with Supersonic.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Claude.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack and Goldeen fainted. Electrike grew to Level 18. Claude recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Barboach!" cried Claude, releasing his last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Electrike.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Claude.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Barboach hit with Water Gun then Poochyena used Howl.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Claude.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Barboach used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 5. Poochyena then used Bite.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Claude.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Barboach used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 4. Poochyena then used Bite.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Claude.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Barboach hit with Water Gun. Poochyena hit with Bite and Barboach fainted.

"If we were fishing, I would have won." huffed Claude.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached the end of the bridge and ran into a Picnicker.

"I need to exercise after a meal. Let's have a match!" proposed the Picnicker.

 **Picnicker Nancy would like to battle!**

"Go Marill!" cried Nancy, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Nancy.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Howl then Marill used Tail Whip.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Nancy.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack then Marill used Rollout.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Nancy.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Electrike.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Nancy.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack then Marill was fully paralyzed resetting the base power of Rollout.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Nancy.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack then Marill used Rollout.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Nancy.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack and Marill fainted. Nancy recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Lombre!" cried Nancy, releasing her next Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Electrike.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered Nancy.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan. 

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy then Lombre used Nature Power which turned into Swift and hit.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered Nancy.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Lombre fainted.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Nancy.

* * *

Brendan reached the tall grass and began searching. Finally, a Seviper jumped out.

"Perfect!" declared Brendan.

Brendan grabbed a Poke Ball. 

"Go Poochyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Poochyena came out and faced Seviper.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Seviper used Lick, but Poochyena resisted it. Poochyena then used Bite.

"Use Bite again!"ordered Brendan.

Seviper used Wrap on Poochyena who used Bite.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Seviper used Bite, but again Poochyena resisted it. Poochyena then used Bite and was hurt by Wrap.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Seviper used Poison Fang which hit and got the poison. Poochyena then used Bite and was hurt by Wrap.

"Okay!" cried Brendan.

Brendan threw a Poke Ball, but Seviper broke free.

"Darn!" cried Brendan.

Seviper hit Poochyena with Poison Fang again. Poochyena was hurt by poison.

"Round two!" cried Brendan.

Brendan threw another Poke Ball and it shook twice, but Seviper broke out.

"Come on!" cried Brendan.

Seviper hit Poochyena with Poison Fang once more.

"Here we go!" declared Brendan.

Brendan used a third Poke Ball and captured Seviper. Poochyena was hurt by poison.

"Finally!" exclaimed Brendan exasperated.

Brendan used an Antidote on Poochyena to cure its poison and a potion to restore health. Brendan then recalled Poochyena and checked on Seviper.

"It's Female. She's Level 17. Her Ability is Shed Skin and her Nature is Bold." noted Brendan.

* * *

Brendan healed Seviper with a Super Potion and continued. Battling wild Pokemon got Numel to Level 18 and Electrike experience too. He came across a pair of girls by a rock.

"Who taught you about Pokemon?" asked one of the girls.

 **Sr. and Jr. Tyra and Ivy would like to battle!**

"Go Graveler!" cried Tyra, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Roselia!" cried Ivy, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle and Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting on Grovyle!" ordered Tyra.

"Use Rock Throw on Taillow!" ordered Ivy.

"Use Bullet Seed on Graveler and Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit twice with Bullet Seed and Taillow used Focus Energy. Roselia hit Grovyle with the super effective Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison. Finally, Graveler missed with Rock Throw which also would have been super effective.

"Use Stun Spore on Taillow!" ordered Tyra.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Ivy.

"Use Absorb on Grovyle and Wing Attack on Roselia!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Grovyle fainted then Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Roselia fainted.

"What an amazing battle style!" exclaimed Ivy.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He visited the home of a girl named Lanette who gave him a berry. Brendan continued until he was stopped by a Camper.

"Camping's fun! You can fish, roast marshmallows and tell spooky stories! Best of all are the Pokemon battles!" declared the Camper.

 **Camper Shane would like to battle!**

"Go Sandshrew!" cried Shane, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Shane.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit three times with the super effective Bullet Seed. Sandshrew hit with the super effective Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Shane.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb, but Sandshrew survived and used Sand Attack.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Shane.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Sandshrew fainted. Shane recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Nuzleaf!" cried Shane, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Grovyle.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan.

"Use Harden!" ordered Shane.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and Nuzleaf used Harden.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered Shane.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and got a critical hit causing Nuzleaf to faint.

"Way too strong!" declared Shane.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. he quickly headed back to Fallarbor Town to deposit Zigzagoon in the PC. Brendan then brought out his Seviper to test it out. He healed it at the Pokemon Center then returned to Route 114. He made his way through the tall grass until a Poke Maniac stopped him.

"Want to battle against my Pokemon?" asked the Poke Maniac.

"Yes." answered Brendan.

 **Poke Maniac Steve would like to battle!**

"Go Aron!" cried Steven, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Iron Defense!" ordered Steve.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Aron used Iron Defense. Makuhita then used Vital Throw, but thanks to Iron Defense, Aron barely hung on.

"Use Metal Claw!" ordered Steve.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Aron hit with Metal Claw. Makuhita then used Vital Throw and Aron fainted. Makuhita grew to Level 19. It tried to learn Fake Out, but Brendan passed.

"My Pokemon." said Steve heartbroken.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He began climbing the path toward Meteor Falls, but was stopped by a Kindler.

"If you're lighting a campfire, make sure you have water handy." warned the Kindler.

 **Kindler Bernie would like to battle!**

"Go Slugma, cried Bernie, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Bernie.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Howl. The Slugma missed with Rock Throw.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Bernie.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Howl. The Slugma missed again with Rock Throw.

"Use Smog!" ordered Bernie.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Quick Attack and it's Static paralyzed Slugma. Slugma was left fully paralyzed.

"Use Ember!" ordered Bernie.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack then Slugma hit with Ember.

"Use Smog!" ordered Bernie.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Quick Attack. Slugma was left fully paralyzed again.

"Use Yawn!" ordered Bernie.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack and Slugma fainted. Bernie recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Wingull!" cried Bernie, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Electrike." said Brendan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Bernie.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wingull used Supersonic and missed. Electrike then used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Wingull.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Bernie.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack. Wingull used Supersonic, but it again missed.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Bernie.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack then Wingull broke through paralysis and hit with Wing Attack.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Bernie.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack then Wingull broke through paralysis and hit with Wing Attack.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Bernie desperate.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike used Quick Attack and got a critical hit. Wingull fainted and Electrike grew to Level 19.

"Thanks for dousing my fire!" exclaimed Bernie.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. he made his way to Meteor Falls wondering is this was a bad time to use Seviper. Suddenly, he was stopped by a Hiker and a Hiker and a Picnicker.

"If you're not prepared, you shouldn't be up in the mountains!" declared the Hiker.

"Have you made your Pokemon evolve very much?" asked the Picnicker.

 **Hiker Lucas and Picnicker Angelina would like to battle!**

"Go Geodude!" cried Lucas, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Lombre!" cried Angelina, releasing her first Pokemon.

Brendan saw the Lombre and realized he had his chance.

"Go Grovyle and Seviper!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Lucas.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered Angelina.

"Use Absorb on Geodude and Poison Tail on Lombre!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Geodude fainted. Seviper then hit with Poison Tail and Lombre fainted. Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Lucas, sending out his other Pokemon.

"Go Marill!" cried Angelina, sending out her other Pokemon.

Brendan sighed knowing Seviper's debut would be cut short as he recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Use Ember on Grovyle!" ordered Lucas.

"Use Rollout on Poochyena!" ordered Angelina.

"Use Bullet Seed on Marill and Bite on Numel!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle easily went first and managed to hit all five times with Bullet Seed. Marill went next and hit with Rollout. Poochyena went third and hit with Bite while Numel ended things by using Ember.

"Use Ember on Grovyle!" ordered Lucas.

"Use Rollout on Poochyena!" ordered Angelina.

"Use Absorb on Marill and Bite on Numel!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle again went first and used Absorb to regain health. Marill went next and hit with Rollout. Poochyena went third and hit with Bite while Numel ended things by using Ember.

"Use Ember on Grovyle!" ordered Lucas.

"Use Rollout on Poochyena!" ordered Angelina.

"Use Absorb on Marill and Bite on Numel!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle again went first and used Absorb to regain health. This caused Marill to faint. Poochyena went third and hit with Bite which caused Numel to flinch. Angelina recalled her Pokemon.

"Use Bullet Seed and Bite on Numel!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Ember on Grovyle!" ordered Lucas.

The Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit three times with Bullet Seed then Poochyena finished it off with Bite. Lucas recalled his Pokemon.

"The mountains are unforgiving." moaned Lucas.

"Oh, I see. That's good to know." said Angelina.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He only made it a little further before a Hiker stopped him.

"Yodelayhihoo!" called the Hiker.

The Hiker noticed the confused look on Brendan's face.

"You're supposed to shout "yodelayhihoo" it doesn't echo here!" declared the Hiker.

 **Hiker Lenny would like to battle!**

"Go Geodude!" cried Lenny, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Lenny, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Lenny.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Geodude fainted. Grovyle grew to Level 20. Lenny recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Machop!" cried Lenny, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Grovyle.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Lenny.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and so did Machop.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Lenny.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Machop fainted.

"Yodelayhihoo!" cried Lenny sadly.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He arrived and entered Meteor Falls. He found a Full Heal. He continued when he suddenly noticed a scientist surrounded by two men in red.

"With this that thing in Mt. Chimney..." began the Team Magma Admin.

The two grunts suddenly noticed Brendan.

"I don't know who you are, but if you get in the way of Team Magma, don't expect any mercy!" declared the Team Magma Admin.

"I'm not afraid of you." said Brendan firmly.

The Team Magma Admin began stalking towards Brendan.

"Hold it right there, Team Magma! You're badly mistaken if you think you can have our way with world!" exclaimed a voice.

Archive arrived flanked by a pair of Team Aqua grunts.

"Even team Aqua joins us!" laughed the Team Magma Admin.

The grunt spat on the ground.

"But, it's too much trouble to deal with you all." said the Team Magma Admin.

The grunt snickered.

"It doesn't matter! We've got the meteorite so off to mt. Chimney we go!" exclaimed the Team Magma Admin.

The two Team Magma grunts took off.

"Be seeing you, you Team Aqua dingbats!" declared the grunt.

The two Team Magma grunts ran off with the meteorite.

"Didn't I see you before?" asked Archie.

Archie walked up to Brendan.

"At Slateport's Museum?" continued Brendan.

"Yes. My name is Brendan." said our trainer.

"At the time, I thought you where one of Team Magma's goons. You're an odd kid." mused Archie.

Archie shook his head.

"Team Magma is a dangerous group of total fanatics. They engage in destruction, claiming to expand the land mass. They are rivals to us, the sea - loving Team Aqua!" explained Archie.

"I see." replied Brendan understanding.

"Boss, we should give chase to Team Magma." noted one of the Aqua grunts.

"Ah! Yes we should! There's no telling what Team Magma will do at Mt. Chimney.!" declared Archie.

Archie turned his attention back to Brendan.

"Brendan, you should keep an eye out for Team Magma as well." said Archie.

Archie the two Team Aqua grunts began leaving.

"Farewell!" called Archie.

With them gone, Brendan decided to check on the professor.

"Are you okay?" asked Brendan.

"I'm Cozmo. A Professor. Team Magma asked me to guide them to Meteor Falls. They tricked me and even took my meteorite away." said Cozmo.

Cozmo slammed his fist on the ground.

"Then another group, Team Aqua showed up. I don't understand any of it." sighed Professor Cozmo.

Professor Cozmo shook his head.

"But, that Team Magma. What are they going to do with that meteorite at Mt. Chimney?" asked Professor Cozmo worried.

"Nothing good." answered Brendan, equally worried.

* * *

Brendan made sure Professor Cozmo left then departed himself. Brendan exited on Hoenn Route 115. He could see Rustboro City and couldn't help but recall his battle with Roxanne. As well as the fact his encounters before the battle in Petalburg Forest and after with the Devon Goods. Distracted, he didn't noticed the Black Belt.

"My strongest skill is busting bricks with my forehead!" declared the Black Belt.

 **Black Belt Nob would like to battle!**

"Go Machop!" cried Nob, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Nob.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and so did Machop.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Nob.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and Machop fainted.

"My head is busted!" declared Nob.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed down but, was stopped by a Collector and a Psychic.

"I have a rare Pokemon!" declared the Collector.

"That's great..." began Brendan.

"Would you like me to show you?" asked the Collector.

"I'm in a hurry." answered Brendan.

"You disturbed my meditation." said the Psychic.

"I'm sorry..." began Brendan.

"You will be punished for it." stated the Psychic.

 **Collector Hector and Psychic Marlene would like to battle!**

"Go Zangoose!" cried Hector, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meditite!" cried Marlene, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Electrike and Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leer!" ordered Hector.

"use Meditate!" ordered Marlene.

"Use Howl and Ember on Meditite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Zangoose used Leer. Next, Electrike successfully used Howl. Meditite used Meditate and Numel used Ember which got the burn. Meditite was hurt by burn.

"Use Fury Cutter on Electrike!" ordered Hector.

"Use Confusion on Numel!" ordered Marlene.

"Use Leer on Zangoose and Ember on Meditite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Zangoose hit with Fury Cutter, but was paralyzed by Static. Electrike then used Leer. Meditite hit with Confusion, but its power was weakened by burn. Finally, Numel hit with Ember and Meditite was hurt by burn.

"Use Swords Dance!" ordered Hector.

"Use Hidden Power on Numel!" ordered Marlene.

"Use Quick Attack on Zangoose and Ember on Meditite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike went first and hit with Quick Attack scoring a critical hit. Meditite hit Numel, but Hidden Power turned out to be Poison which Numel resisted. Zangoose was fully paralyzed and Meditite was hurt by burn.

"Use Quick Attack on Numel!" ordered Hector.

"Use Hidden Power on Electrike!" ordered Marlene.

"Use Quick Attack on Zangoose and Ember on Meditite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Zangoose was again fully paralyzed. Electrike hit with Quick Attack and Zangoose fainted. Meditite hit with Hidden Power for normal damage then was hit by Ember and fainted. Electrike grew to Level 20 and learned Spark which Brendan replaced Leer with. Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Go Seviper!" cried Hector, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Go Spoink!" cried Marlene, releasing her other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Electrike.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Lick on Numel!" ordered Hector.

"Use Odor Sleuth!" ordered Marlene.

"Use Ember on Seviper and Howl!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper went first and used Lick, but didn't get the paralysis. Spoink went next and successfully used Odor Sleuth. Poochyena used Howl and Numel hit with Ember.

"Use Bite on Numel!" ordered Hector.

"Use Psywave on Numel!" ordered Marlene.

"Use Ember on Seviper and Bite on Spoink!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with Bite and Spoink hit with Psybeam. Poochyena then hit with Bite and Numel used Ember.

"Use Poison Tail on Poochyena!" ordered Hector.

"Use Psybeam on Numel!" ordered Marlene.

"Use Ember on Seviper and Bite on Spoink!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper used Poison Tail and Meditite hit with Psybeam. But, Numel hung on. Poochyena hit with Bite and Spoink fainted then Numel used Ember. Marlene recalled her Pokemon.

"Use Poison Tail on Poochyena!" ordered Hector.

"Use Bite and Ember on Seviper!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with Poison Tail, but again didn't get the poison. Both of Brendan's Pokemon hit and Seviper fainted. hector recalled his Pokemon. Meanwhile, Numel reached Level 19 and learned Magnitude.

"You want my Pokemon, don't you?" asked Hector sniveling.

"They aren't that rare and I already have a Seviper." answered Brendan.

"You've broken my concentration!" exclaimed Marlene.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Brendan quickly used a potion on Makuhita. He spotted a Battle Girl on the beach and decided to ask if she had seen Team Magma or Team Aqua around.

"Excuse me." began Brendan, approaching her.

"This beach is my secret training spot! Don't come butting in!" snapped the Battle Girl.

 **Battle Girl Cyndy would like to battle!**

"Go Meditite!" cried Cyndy, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Meditate!" ordered Cyndy.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite used Meditate then Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 7.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Cyndy.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite hit with Confusion then Numel used Magnitude and hit with Magnitude 4. Meditite fainted and Cyndy recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Cyndy, releasing her next Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Numel.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Cyndy.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and used Focus Energy.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Cyndy.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and got a critical hit which caused Makuhita to faint. Taillow grew to Level 20.

"I haven't trained enough!" declared Cyndy.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He healed in Rustboro and the the nurse remembered him from their prior encounter. While there, Brendan deposited Grovyle and withdrew Spinda. Brendan then went east on Hoenn Route 116 and cut through Vanderturf Tunnel. Brendan went to Mauville City then back up to the cable car. He was able to take the cable car to Mt. Chimney where he found Team Aqua and Team Magma in a heated battle. Brendan saw the meteorite and raced toward it, but was stopped by two Team Magma grunts.

"If there where more land, I'd be able to get a big house of my own! I'd build it on hardened lava!" declared the female grunt.

"We of Team Magma are working hard for everyone's sake." said the male grunt.

"How so?" asked Brendan.

"Like, if that thing's power made more land, there'd be more places to live." answered the male grunt, "Everyone'd be happy!"

 **Team Magma Grunt and Team Magma Grunt would like to battle!**

"Go Numel!" cried the female grunt, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Zubat!" cried the male grunt, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena and Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered the male grunt.

"Use Bite on Electrike!" ordered the female grunt.

"Use Spark on Zubat and Howl!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike went first and hit with Spark which caused Zubat to faint. Poochyena then used Howl successfully. Finally, Numel used Magnitude only hitting with a Magnitude 3. The embarrassed female grunt recalled her Zubat.

" _Numel is part Ground type so it's immune to Electric attacks._ " thought Brendan.

Brendan recalled Electrike.

"Go Spinda!" cried Brendan, releasing this Pokemon.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Psybeam and Bite!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam then Poocheyna used Bite and Numel flinched.

"Use Magnitude again!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Psybeam and Bite again!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam and Numel fainted.

"What do you mean I lost?" asked the male grunt.

"My dreams of a big house." moaned the female grunt.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed toward the meteorite, but another man stopped him.

"So you've come all the way here! But you're too late! I've already delivered the meteorite from Meteor Falls to the boss!" declared the man.

 **Magma Admin Tabitha would like to battle!**

"Go Numel!" cried Tabitha, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Spinda!" cried Brendan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Tabitha.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam then Numel used Growl.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Tabitha.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam then Numel used Strength.

"Use Ember!" ordered Tabitha.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam then Numel hit with Ember.

"Use Ember again!" ordered Tabitha.

"Use Strength!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda used Strength and Numel fainted. Spinda easily got to Level 18. Tabitha recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Tabitha, releasing his next Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Spinda.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Howl!" ordered Tabitha.

"Us Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poochyena used Howl and Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Bite!" ordered Tabitha.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poochyena hit with Bite. Makuhita then used Vital Throw and Poochyena fainted. Tabitha recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Tabitha, releasing his third Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Poochyena.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his third Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Tabitha.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy then Numel used Growl.

"Use Ember!" ordered Tabitha.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Wing Attack and got a critical hit causing Numel to faint. Tabitha recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Zubat!" cried Tabitha, releasing his last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Taillow.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Tabitha.

"Use Spark!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrike hit with Spark and Zubat fainted.

"Even though I lost, if our leader awakens that thing..." began Tabitha.

Brendan recalled Electrike and raced toward the opening of the volcano.

"Boss, hurry! Give it the meteorite's energy!" cried Tabitha.

"The power contained in the meteorite...By amplifying its power with this machine, Mt. Chimney's volcanic activity will intensify...It's energy will grow deep inside the crater and..." began the Team Magma Leader.

The Team Magma Leader noticed Brendan.

"Who are you?" asked the Team Magma Leader.

"I'm Brendan." answered the titular boy.

"I'd heard Archie bemoaning a child who's been meddling with Team Aqua's affairs. It must be you he meant." mused the Team Magma Leader.

"It's me." confirmed Brendan.

"So you're thinking of interfering with us, Team Magma?" asked the Team Magma Leader.

"Yes." answered Brendan.

"Now you listen. Long ago, living things used to live on the land and grow. That is why land is all important! It is the cradle of all! That is why Team Magma is dedicated to the expansion of the land mass. It is for the further advancement of all of mankind! And for that, we need the power that sleeps within this mountain." explained the Team Magma leader.

The Team Magma gulped embarrassed.

"There was no need for you to learn that much. But, no matter! I'll teach you the consequences of meddling with our grand design!" declared the Team Magma Leader.

 **Magma Leader Maxie would like to battle!  
**

"Go Mightyena!" cried Maxie, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena used Sand Attack then Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Bite!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena used Bite then Makuhita hit with Vital Throw scoring a critical hit.

"Use Bite!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena used Bite then Makuhita hit with Vital Throw.

"Finish it off with another Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Before Makuhita could obey, Maxie used a Super Potion on Mightyena. Regardless, Makuhita managed to score another critical hit thought Mightyena hung on.

"Use Roar!" ordered Maxie.

Mightyena used Roar and Makuhita retreated to its Poke Ball. Spinda was then dragged out.

"Use Bite!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Strength!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena used Bite and Spinda flinched.

"Use Bite!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Strength!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena hit with Bite, but Spinda hung on hitting with Strength which caused Mightyena to faint. Maxie recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Zubat!" cried Maxie, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Spinda." said Brendan.

"Use Bite!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat hit with Bite then Spinda hit with the super effective Psybeam.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat used Supersonic, but it missed. Spinda then hit with Psybeam.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat hit with Wing Attack and Spinda fainted. Brendan recalled Spinda and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Spark!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat hit with Bite and Electrike flinched.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Spark!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat hit with Wing Attack. Electrike hung on and hit with Spark which caused Zubat to faint. Electrike grew to Level 21. Maxie recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Camerupt!" cried Maxie, releasing his last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Electrike.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. and used Focus Energy.

"Use Ember!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Camerupt hit with Ember and got a critical hit. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and also got a critical hit.

"Use Ember!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Quick Attack then was knocked out by Ember. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Ember!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Camerupt hit with Ember then Poochyena used Howl.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Maxie.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Camerupt used Magnitude, but only hit with a Magnitude 4. Poochyena survived and used Bite which caused Camerupt to faint.

"We did it!" exclaimed Brendan.

Suddenly, Poochyena began to glow and sure enough it evolved into a Mightyena.

"Way to go Mightyena!" declared Brendan.

"What?! I, Maxie, was caught off guard?" asked Maxie dumbfounded.

Maxie recalled his Camerupt.

"But, enough, I will back off this time. But don't think this is the last you've seen of Team Magma." said Maxie, "Even without the meteorite, if we obtain the orb..."

Maxie and Team Magma departed.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, Brendan made progress and managed to stop Team Magma for the time being. He also caught a new Pokemon. I don't know how much we'll see of Seviper, but I like it (it's my favorite Poison type) so I had to included it. Next time, Brendan heads down Jagged Path and challenges Flannery. Please review.


	13. Flannery

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirteen of this story. Here, Brendan reaches Lavaridge Town and challenges Flannery.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Team Magma managed to escape after Maxie's defeat. Brendan grabbed the meteorite and headed back down the cable car. Brendan made it to back to Fallarbor Town and exchange the meteorite for the TM containing Return. Brendan healed at the Fallarbor Pokemon Center and switched out Electrike for Numel. He returned to Mt. Chimney and went down Jagged Pass. Right away, he was stopped by a Hiker.

"Mt. Chimney's Jagged Pass...Now this is what I've always wanted in a mountain." cooed the Hiker.

"You're making it sound romantic." muttered Brendan.

"This jagged bumpiness...it rocks my soul!" exclaimed the Hiker.

 **Hiker Eric would like to battle!**

"Go Geodude!" cried Eric, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Eric.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude used Rock Throw, but it missed. Makuhita then used Focus Energy.

"Use Self Destruct!" ordered Eric.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude went kamikaze and successfully used Self Destruct. However, Makuhita managed to survive. Eric recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Baltoy!" cried Eric, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Eric.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Baltoy used Psybeam which was super effective. However, Makuhita survived and got a critical hit on Vital Throw causing Baltoy to faint.

"Losing left me bitter!" exclaimed Eric.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He used a Super Potion on Makuhita. Brendan then continued heading down when he spotted a Team Magma grunt acting suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Team Magma grunt startled.

"I could ask you the same thing." noted Brendan.

"What am I doing in a place like this?" asked the Grunt.

The Team Magma grunt snarled.

"What business is it of yours?" asked the Team Magma grunt angrily.

 **Team Magma Grunt would like to battle!**

"Go Poochyena!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Howl!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poochyena used Howl then Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poochyena went first and hit with Bite. Luckily, it didn't get the flinch allowing Makuhita to finih it off. The grunt recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried the grunt, releasing his second Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Makuhita.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

Brendan could see the grunt frustrated.

" _Just as I thought. Being part Flying type means Taillow is immune to Magnitude._ " thought Brendan.

"Use Growl!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy and Numel used Growl.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack then Numel used Ember.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack then Numel used Ember.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and scored a critical hit causing Numel to faint. Taillow grew to Level 21.

"I should have ducked into our hideout right away." moaned the grunt.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He found a Burn Heal then spotted a Picnicker who he walked over to.

"This place isn't your casual hike. It's not suited for a picnic." said the Picnicker.

 **Picnicker Diana would like to battle!**

"Go Shroomish!" cried Diana, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Seviper!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Diana.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with Poison Tail and Shroomish fainted. Seviper grew to Level 18. Diana recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Oddish!" cried Diana, releasing her second Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Seviper.

"Go Taillow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokmon.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Diana.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow used Focus Energy while Oddish missed with Stun Spore.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Diana.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack and got a critical hit which caused Oddish to faint. Diana recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Swablu!" cried Diana, releasing her last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Taillow.

"Go Spinda!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sing!" ordered Diana.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam while Swablu missed with Sing.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Diana.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda hit with Psybeam, but Swablu hing on. Swablu then hit twice with Fury Attack.

"Use Sing!" ordered Diana.

"Use Strength!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda used Strength and Swablu fainted.

Oh, no! The ground is too bumpy!" exclaimed Diana.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He hoped down a ledge, but another Picnicker and a Triathlete where waiting for him.

"I climb this hill everyday. I have confidence in my strength!" declared the Picnicker.

"It's awfully scary to shoot down the mountain in one go!" declared the Triathlete.

 **Picnicker Autumn and Triathlete Julio would like to battle!**

"Go Shroomish!" cried Autumn, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Julio, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Taillow and Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Stun Spore on Numel!" ordered Autumn.

"Use Thunder Wave on Taillow!" ordered Julio.

"Use Wing Attack on Shroomish and Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow easily went first and hit with Wing attack. Magnemite went next and paralyzed Taillow while Shroomish paralyzed Numel. Nueml broke through paralysis and used Magnitude hitting with a Magnitude 7. Shroomish was already hurt so this powerful move caused it to faint while Magnemite was easily defeated thanks to it's quad weakness to Ground. The best part is Taillow was unaffected.

"What went wrong?" asked Autumn confused.

"I feel like I'm falling apart." moaned Julio.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed down and could see the end of Jagged Pass. However, one lone Camper stood in this way.

"Jagged Pass is hard to walk on. It's a good place for training." said the Camper.

 **Camper Ethan would like to battle!**

"Go Zigzagoon!" cried Ethan, sending out his first Pokemon.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip then Makuhita used Focus Energy.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zigzagoon hit with Headbutt, but didn't get the flinch. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw and Zigzagoon fainted. Ethan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Taillow!" cried Ethan, releasing his second Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Makuhita.

"Go Mightyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack while Mightyena used Howl.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Quick Attack. Mightyena used Bite and Taillow fainted.

"It was all over while we where still trying to find a go." sighed Ethan.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached the end of Jagged Pass and took a left arriving in Lavaridge Town. He explored a bit then healed and trained. Brendan got all his Pokemon except Taillow to Level 22. Doing so got Zigzagoon to evolve in Linoone. Aside from this, Makuhita tried learning Whirlwind at Level 22 and Mightyena tried learning Roar at Level 22, but Brendan passed. He did have Seviper replace Wrap with Screech at Level 19. He saved Taillow for an important reason. went to the Gym.

"Hey, how's it going Champion - bound Brendan?" asked the Gym Guide.

"Good." answered Brendan confident.

"Lavaridge's Gym leader Flannery used Fire type Pokemon. Her passion for Pokemon burns hotter and stronger than a volcano. Don't get to close-you'll burn! Hose her down with water then go for it." explained the Gym Guide.

Brendan nodded and entered. He began going through sand piles until a Kindler jumped out.

"See how the flames dance wildly?" asked the Kindler.

Brendan was too busy catching his breath.

"They flare in anticipation of my win!" declared the Kindler.

 **Kindler Jeff would like to battle!**

"Go Slugma!" cried Jeff, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Jeff.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 7 which caused Slugma to faint. Jeff recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Slugma!" cried Jeff, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Numel." shrugged Brendan.

"Use Yawn!" ordered Jeff.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 6. Slugma hung on and used Yawn.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Jeff.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 5 which caused Slugma to faint.

"Something didn't go right." said Jeff.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Suddenly, a Kindler and a Hiker jumped out of two sand pits.

"Come on, get with it! Let's go before my feelings cool!" demanded the Kindler.

"As much as I love mountains, I especially love volcanoes." said the Hiker.

 **Kindler Jace and Hiker Eli would like to battle!**

"Go Slugma!" cried Jace, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Eli, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Numel and Taillow!" cried Brendan.

"Use Yawn on Numel!" ordered Jace.

"Use Ember on Taillow!" ordered Eli.

"Use Wing Attack on Numel and Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit Slugma with Wing Attack. Numel then used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 6 knocking out both opposing Pokemon in one go. As a result, Taillow evolved into Swellow.

"It's so hot, and yet my heart is clutched by ice." moaned Jace.

"Well, it seems I lost without even being in control." mused Eli.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Brendan took another sand pit which brought him to another room in the gym. As soon as he arrived, a Kindler and a Cool Trainer jumped out.

"Yikes, it's hot!" declared Kindler.

"Can your Pokemon survive 392 - degree heat?" asked the Cool Trainer.

 **Kindler Cole and Cool Trainer Gerald would like to battle!**

"Go Numel!" cried Cole, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Keckleon!" cried Gerald, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Swellow and Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Ember on Swellow!" ordered Cole.

"Use Flamethrower on Makuhita!" ordered Gerald.

"Use Focus Energy, Swellow and use Vital Throw on Keckleon!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow started using Focus Energy. Keckleon went second hitting Makuhita with Flamethrower. Numel then hit with Ember and finally Makuhita hit with Vital Throw which caused Keckleon to faint. Gerald recalled his Pokemon.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Cole.

"Use Wing Attack and Secret Power on Numel!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack, but Numel hung on. Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 4 which didn't effect Swellow. Finally, Makuhita hit with Secret Power and Numel fainted.

"I'm blinded by sweat in my eyes." said Cole.

"It didn't burn hotly enough." sighed Gerald.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed up, but again a Kindler jumped out of the sand scaring Brendan.

"I'm trying to relieve my stress. Don't come along and stress me out!" demanded the Kindler.

 **Kindler Axel would like to battle!**

"Go Numel!" cried Axel, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Branden, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Axel.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Brendan's Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 6. Axel's Numel hit with a Magnitude 5.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Axel.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Brendan's Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 5 which caused Axel's Numel to faint.

"I hope Flannery flames you good!" snapped Axel bitterly.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He found himself in a corridor and went to a pair of sand piles. Another Kindler jumped out of one.

"You must be getting tired by now." mused the Kindler.

"The jump scares are annoying." stated Brendan.

"You'd like to rest in the hot sands, wouldn't you?" asked the Kindler.

"That does sound nice." agreed Brendan.

"But you must know that maintaining your will power is an important must for all trainers." said the Kindler.

 **Kindler Keegan would like to battle.**

"Go Slugma!" cried Keegan, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Yawn!" ordered Keegan.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 8 which easily took care of Slugma.

"Play with fire, and you will be burned." warned Keegan.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continue. He took the other sand pit to the next room where a Battle Girl immediately jumped out.

"Okay, I'll battle with you." said the Battle Girl.

"At least it's not a Kindler." mused Brendan.

 **Battle Girl Danielle would like to battle!**

"Go Meditite!" cried Danielle, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Detect!" ordered Danielle.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite used Detect while Swellow used Focus Energy.

"Use Detect!" ordered Danielle.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meditite used Detect, but it failed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack getting a critical hit which caused Meditite to faint.

"Oh, but you're so strong." said Danielle.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. After a few more sand pits, he finally reached Flannery.

"Hey! I've got a bone to pick with you!" declared Brendan.

Flannery gave him a confused expression at this.

"What's with the jump scares?" asked Brendan, "This isn't a Ghost type Gym and I nearly had a heart attack."

Flannery took a moment to clear her throat.

"Welcome!" cried Flannery.

Flannery bit her lower lip.

"No, wait..." muttered Flannery.

Flannery shook her head.

"Puny Trainer, how good to see you've made it here!" declared Flannery.

"What are you doing" asked Brendan confused.

"I have been entrusted with...no wait." began Flannery.

Flannery stomped her foot.

"I am Flannery and I am the Gym Leader here! Um...do not underestimate me, though I I have been a Leader only a short time!" declared Flannery.

Brendan had no clue what was going on anymore.

"With skills inherited from my grandfather, I shall, uh, demonstrate the hot moves we have honed on this land!" exclaimed Flannery.

 **Gym Leader Flannery would like to battle**

"Go Numel!" cried Flannery, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Swellowl!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow used Focus Energy then Numel used Sunny Day.

"Use Overheat!" Flannery.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow used Wing Attack and hit. However, Numel hung on and hit with Overheat. Swellow survived and Numel had it's Special Attack drop.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Quick Attack, but Numel survived. Numel then hit with Take Down, but the recoil caused Numel to faint. An embarrassed Flannery recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Slugma!" cried Flannery, releasing her next Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Swellow.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Light Screen!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 9 causing Slugma to faint. Numel grew to Level 23 Flannery desperately recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Camerupt!" cried Flannery, releasing her third Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Numel." shrugged Brendan.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Camerupt used Sunny Day then Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 8. However, Camerupt was still in good shape and used Sunny Day

"Use Attract!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Camerupt used Attract, but nothing happened. Numel then used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 9. One turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Numel has Oblivious for it's Ability so Attract won't work." noted Brendan.

At this point, Brendan felt a bit bad for Flannery.

" _I'll try and end this soon._ " thought Brendan.

Suddenly, Flannery grabbed a Hyper Potion and used it on Camerupt.

"At least she knows to do that." mused Brendan.

Brendan shook his head.

"Gotta focus." said Brendan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Camerupt hit with Tackle. Numel then used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 4. The second turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Camerupt hit with Tackle. Numel then used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 6. The third turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Overheat!" ordered Flannery desperate.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Camerupt used Overheat and hit. Despite resisting, the level difference and Sunny Day meant that Overheat still did good damage. Numel then used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 10 causing Camerupt to faint. The fourth turn of Sunny Day passed. Flannery worriedly recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Torkoal!" cried Flannry, releasing her last Pokemon.

"This is it Numel." said Brendan confident.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal hit with Body Slam and Numel fainted. The fourth turn of Sunny Day passed.

"No." thought Brendan.

Brendan recalled Numel trying to be calm, but without Numel his confidence was shaken.

" _I can't lose my cool._ " thought Brendan.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal used Body Slam and paralyzed Makuhita. Luckily, Makuhita did use Focus Energy. The last turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal used Sunny Day then Makuhita hit with Vital Throw.

"Use Overheat!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal used Overheat and Makuhita fainted. Brendan recalled his Pokemon. The first turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Attract!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal used Attract, but it failed as Swellow is also female. Swellow used Focus Energy. The second turn of Sunny Day passed by.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with priority Quick Attack and got a critical hit. However, it did not do much to Torkoal. Torkoal hit with Body Slam and Swellow fainted. The third turn of Sunny Day passed as Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Mightyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal hit with Body Slam, but Mightyena survived and used Bite. The fourth turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Overheat!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal used Overheat and Mightyena fainted. Brendan recalled his Pokemon as Sunny Day wore off.

"Go Spinda!" cried Brendan, releasing his fifth Pokemon.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. torkoal went first and got Sunny Day up. Spinda hit with Psybeam and got the confusion.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Uproar!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkal broke through and used Body Slam, but didn't get the paralysis. Spinda used Uproar as the first turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Uproar!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal broke through and used Body Slam. Spinda then hit with Uproar as the second turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Uproar!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal hurt its self in confusion. Spinda then hit with Uproar as the third turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Attract!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Uproar!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal hurt its self in confusion again. Spinda then hit with Uproar then calmed down as the third turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Attract!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal hurt its self in confusion again. Spinda then hit with Psybeam as the fourth turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Overheat!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal finally snapped out of confusion and hit with Overheat causing Spinda to faint. Sunny Day wore off as Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

" _I'm down to my last Pokemon. That Torkoal turned things around._ " thought Brendan worried.

Brendan looked at Flannery's Torkoal.

" _If only I could chip it down._ " thought Brendan.

Brendan suddenly had a eureka moment grabbing his final Poke Ball.

"I'm glad I saved you for last." whispered Brendan.

"Go Seviper!" cried Brendan, releasing his final Pokemon.

Seviper came out and faced Torkoal.

" _She'll likely heal and wants to get the sun back up. I might have two free shots._ " thought Brendan worried.

"Use Pooison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Flannery did use a Hyper Potion. Seviper hit with Poison Tail, but didn't poison.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal used Sunny Day and got the sun out again. Seviper then hit with Poison Tail and Torkoal was poisoned.

" _We can do this._ " thought Brendan hopeful.

"Use Overheat!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Screech!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal used Overheat, but the multiple Special Attack drops showed its toll as Overheat didn't do as much damage as it once did. Seviper then used Screech. Torkoal was hurt by poison as one hurt on Sunny Day passed.

"Use Attract!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal used Attract, but it failed as Seviper is also female. Seviper then hit with Bite. Torkoal was hurt by poison as the second turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Flannery.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Torkoal hit with Body Slam and paralyzed Seviper. Brendan felt his heart drop as it seemed this was all for not. However, Seviper's Shed Skin Ability activated curing it of paralysis. Seviper then hit Poison Tail getting a critical hit. Torkoal survived, but it was hurt by poison and fainted. Seviper grew to Level 23.

"We did it!" cried Brendan jubilant.

Brendan embraced Seviper as Flannery recalled Torkoal.

"Oh...I guess I was trying to hard." sighed Flannery.

Brendan gave the gym leader his attention.

"I...I've only recently become a Gym Leader. I tried to hard too hard to be someone I'm not." explained Flannery.

Flannery took a moment.

"I have to do things my own way. If I don't, my Pokemon will be confused." said Flannery.

Flannery pulled out her badge.

"Thanks for teaching me that. For that, you deserve this." said Flannery.

Flannery awarded Brendan the Heat Badge.

"If you have a Heat Badge, all Pokemon up to Level 50, even ones you get in trades, will obey you completely. And, it lets Pokemon use the move Strength outside of battle." noted Flannery.

Flannery pulled out a TM.

"This is a token of my appreciation. Don't be shy about it!" exclaimed Flannery.

Flannery handed Brendan his TM.

"That TM contains Overheat. That move inflicts serious damage on the opponent. But it also harshly cuts the Special Attack of the Pokemon using it. it might not be suitable for longer battles." explained Flannery.

"Thank you." replied Brendan.

Brendan put the items away.

"Your power reminds me on someone." mused Flannery.

Flannery had to think about it for a second.

"Oh! I know! You battle like Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg!" declared Flannery.

"That's my dad." revealed Brendan.

With that, Brendan recalled Seviper and hope down to the entrance of the gym.

"Yow! That was a scorching hot battle!" declared the Gym Guide.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I am sorry about raising the Pokemon to Level 22 prior to the gym, but I had too as their levels where too low and grinding is common in RPGs like Pokemon. Besides, nothing important missed aside from two Pokemon trying to learn poor moves. Zigzagoon did evolve, but it is an HM slave so I didn't mind skipping it. Swellow is an important team member so I had it's evolution occur as in story. Also, if you replay the Hoenn games bring a Numel against Flannery. It is definitely useful. Next time, Brendan does some grinding and then challenges his dad. Please review.


	14. Norman

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fourteen of this story. Here, Brendan goes through the desert then challenges his own father.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan was thrilled to have defeated Flannery. He left the gym and got the Go - Googles from May. Using these, he headed back to Route 111. However, he switched out Spinda for Grovyle first. Entering, a sandstorm blinded Brendan. He wandered through the sand until he came across a Picnicker.

"I'm having a picnic in the desert. You can always find a trainer, so I enjoy battling too!" declared the Picnicker.

 **Picnicker Heidi would like to battle!**

"Go Sandshrew!" cried Heidi, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Heidi.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit all five times with Bullet Seed while Sandshrew hit with Bullet Seed, but didn't get the poison. Grovyle was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"I have do deal with that too." sighed Brendan.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Heidi.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Sandshrew fainted. Heidi recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Baltoy!" cried Heidi, releasing her other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Grovyle.

"Go Mightyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Mightyena's Intimidate cut the attack of Baltoy. Mightyena was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Heidi.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena started with Howl. Baltoy used Psybeam, but it didn't effect Mightyena. Mightyena was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Mud - Slap!" ordered Heidi.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena hit with Bite and Baltoy flinched. Mightyena was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Mud - Slap!" ordered Heidi.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena hit with Bite then Baltoy used Mud - Slap. Mightyena was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Rock Tomb!" ordered Heidi.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena hit with Bite then Baltoy used Rock Tomb lowering Mightyena's speed. Mightyena was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Rock Tomb!" ordered Heidi.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena hit with Bite then Baltoy used Rock Tomb lowering Mightyena's speed. Mightyena was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Self destruct!" ordered Heidi.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Thanks to the double speed drops, Baltoy went first and successfully used Self Destruct causing both Pokemon to faint.

"You're mean!" declared Heidi.

"You're the one who used Self Destruct!" exclaimed Brendan.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He used a Revive on Mightyena and a Potion as well. He then continued walking through the desert and met a Camper.

"Wearing these Go - Googles makes me feel like a superhero. Right now, nobody can beat me!" declared the Camper.

 **Camper Beau would like to battle!**

"Go Baltoy!" cried Beau, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Mightyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

The Pokemon came out and Mightyena's Intimidate lowered Baltoy's Attack.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Beau.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena used Howl and Baltoy used Psybeam which didn't effect Mightyena. Mightyena was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Mud - Slap!" ordered Beau.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena used Bite and Baltoy used Mud - Slap. Mightyena was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Mud - Slap!" ordered Beau.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena used Bite and Baltoy used Mud - Slap. Mightyena was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Self - Destruct!" ordered Beau.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena used Bite and Baltoy flinched. Mightyena was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Self - Destruct!" ordered Beau.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena used Bite and Baltoy fainted. Beau recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Sandshrew!" cried Beau, releasing his second Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Mightyena.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Beau.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sandshrew used Poison Sting, but Numel resisted it and Sandshrew didn't get the poison. Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 4.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Beau.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sandshrew successfully used Defense Curl, but Numel hit with a Magnitude 7 and Sandshrew fainted. Beau recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Baltoy!" cried Beau, releasing his last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Numel.

"Go Mightyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

The Pokemon and out and Mightyena's Intimidate lowered Baltoy's Attack.

"Use Self - Destruct!" ordered Beau.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena used Bite and Baltoy flinched. Mightyena was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Self- Destruct!" ordered Beau.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena used Bite, but didn't get the flinch allowing Baltoy to use Self - Destruct.

"Oh come on!" cried Brendan exasperated.

"I can't win on spirit alone." sighed Beau.

"Or if you use Self - Destruct." muttered Brendan.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He was forced to use another Revive on Mightyena. He kept wandering east until he came across another Camper.

"Oh hey! Those Go - Googles suit you!" declared Beau.

"Thanks." replied Brendan.

"But I think they would look better on me. Let's decided with a battle!" declared the Camper.

 **Camper Drew would like to battle!**

"Go Sandshrew!" cried Drew, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sandshrew used Poison Sting, but Numel resisted it and Sandshrew didn't get the poison. Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 10 which caused Sandshrew to faint.

"I couldn't see what was happening at my sides because of the Go - Googles." said Drew.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He began heading south and came across a Picnicker.

"I heard there are fossils to be found in the desert." noted the Picnicker.

The Picnicker looked around.

"Where could they be?" asked the Picnicker.

 **Picnicker Becky would like to battle!**

"Go Sandshrew!" cried Becky, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Becky.

"Use Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Bullet Seed and managed to hit all five times. Sandshrew hit with Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison. Grovyle was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Becky.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and Sandshrew fainted. Heidi recalled her Pokemon. Grovyle grew to level 23 and learned Screech. After some hard thinking, Brendan replaced Bullet Seed with Screech.

"Go Marill!" cried Becky, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Grovyle." said Brendan.

Both Pokemon where buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Becky.

"Use Screech!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Screech then Marill used Tail Whip. Both Pokemon where buffeted by the sandstorm. 

"Use Rollout!" ordered Becky.

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Fury Cutter then Marill used Rollout. Both Pokemon where buffeted by the sandstorm. 

"Use Rollout!" ordered Becky.

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Fury Cutter then Marill used Rollout. Both Pokemon where buffeted by the sandstorm. 

"Use Rollout!" ordered Becky.

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Fury Cutter and Marill fainted.

"I came up short." sighed Becky.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He west and came across a Ruin Maniac.

"For thirty years I have searched for ancient ruins!" declared the Ruin maniac.

"That's cool." replied Brendan impressed.

"I am to be challenged?" asked Dusty.

"Sure." answered Brendan.

 **Ruin Maniac Dusty would like to battle!**

"Go Sandslash!" cried Dusty, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Dusty.

"Use Screech!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Screech then Sandslash hit with Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison. Grovyle was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Dusty.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb which was super effective. Sandslash hit with Poison Sting, but again didn't get the poison Grovyle was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Dusty.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb while Sandslash used Fury Swipes twice. Grovyle was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Dusty.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit with Quick Attack and Sandslash fainted.

"While I have searched for ruins, I have not searched for strong Pokemon." admitted Dusty.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He biked through the desert, but ran into a Picnicker and a Hiker.

"I shouldn't have come to a place like this for a Picnic!" declared the Picnicker.

"How though are you?" asked the Hiker.

"I've got four badges." answered Brendan.

The Hiker was clearly impressed, despite his attempt to hide it.

"We shall expose that secret!" declared the Hiker.

 **Picnicker Celina and Ruin Maniac Bryan would like to battle!**

"Go Marill!" cried Celina, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Sandshrew!" cried Bryan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle and Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Bubble Beam on Makuhita!" ordered Celina.

"Use Poison Sting on Grovyle!" ordered Bryan.

"Use Screech and Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle went first and used Screech. Marill went next hit and with Bubble Beam getting the speed drop. Sandshrew went last and hit with the super effective poison sting, but didn't get the poison. Makuhita used Focus Energy. Grovyle, Makuhita and Marill where buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Rollout on Makuhita!" ordered Celina.

"Use Poison Sting on Grovyle!" ordered Bryan.

"Use Absorb on Sandshrew and Vital Throw on Marill!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb and got a critical hit which caused Sandshrew to faint then Marill hit with Rollout. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw and got a critical hit causing Marill to faint. Both opposing trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Go Lombre!" cried Celina, releasing her other Pokemon.

"Go Sandslash!" cried Bryan, releasing his Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Makuhita.

"Go Seviper!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Nature Power on Seviper!" ordered Celina.

"Use Poison Sting on Grovyle!" ordered Bryan.

"Use Screech and Poison Tail on Sandslash!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Screech. Sandslash then hit with Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison. Seviper then hit with Poison Tail and Lombre fainted. Celina recalled her Pokemon. Grovyle and Seviper where buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Poison Sting on Grovyle!" ordered Bryan.

"Use Absorb and Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Grovyle went first and hit with Absorb. Sandslash hit with Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison. Seviper hit with Bite, but Sandslash survived. Grovyle and Seviper where buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Poison Sting on Grovyle!" ordered Bryan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Quick Attack and Sandslash fainted.

"Aww! I really shouldn't have come!" declared Celina.

"Your strength! It is shrouded in mystery!" declared Bryan.

* * *

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He wandered through the desert until he found another Camper.

"I'll give you some of my sandwich if you lose." offered the camper.

 **Camper Branden would like to battle!**

"Go Taillow!" cried Branden, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Mightyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Branden.

"Use Howl!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack then Mightyena used Howl Both Pokemon where buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Branden.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Wing Attack then Mightyena hit with Bite. Both of the Pokemon where buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

"Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Quick Attack, but Mightyena hit with Bite and Taillow fainted. Branden recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Lombre!" cried Branden, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Mightyena.

"Go Seviper!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Both Pokemon where buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered Branden.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with Poison Tail and Lombre fainted.

"I thought a sandwich would be enough of a bribe." sighed Branden.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He saw the other entrance to the desert and raced for it, but the sandstorm almost caused him to hit a Ruin maniac.

"I see it! The tower of sand! The sand tower they call a mirage is clearly visible!" declared the Ruin Maniac.

Brendan could see the crumbly looking tower.

"But it looks...so fragile. It could crumble away anytime. I want to go inside, but I can't get my courage up for it." moaned the Ruin Maniac.

"I'm going in." decided Brendan.

* * *

Brendan slipped inside Mirage Tower and began traversing it. He finally reached the top where he found two fossils. Brendan chose the Root Fossil taking which caused the tower to collapse. Luckily, Brendan escaped with an Escape Rope. Brendan then went down to Mauville and would take the Vanderturf Tunnel back to Rustboro. He went to Devon Corporation where he had the Root Fossil revived into a Lileep. He then returned to Jagged Pass to train. He got Linoone and Swellow to Level 26 with the same move set. He was getting Makuhita when he came across another Numel.

"Go Makuhita!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Makuhita came down facing Numel.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Numel hit with Ember. Makuhita obeyed hit with Vital Throw.

"Use Vital Throw again!" ordered Brendan.

Numel used Magnitude and hit with Magnitude 6. Makuhita hit with Vital Throw and Numel fainted.

"Nice." said Brendan.

Makuhita began glowing and evolved into Hariyama. Brendan then got Hariyama to Level 26 then began leveling up Electrike. He was almost finished and came across a Machop.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Electrike came out and faced down Machop.

"Use Spark!" ordered Brendan.

Electrike obeyed and hit with Spark. Machop hit with Low Kick and was paralyzed by Static.

"Use Spark!" ordered Brendan.

Electrike obeyed and hit with Spark causing Machop to faint.

"That should be..." began Brendan.

* * *

On cue, Electrike evolved into Manectric. He raised Mightyena to Level 26 and skipped over Roar. He got Numel up to Level 26. He next got Spinda to Level 26 skipping Hypnosis at Level 23 due to its poor accuracy. He next got Seviper to Level 26 and replaced Lick with Glare. Finally, he worked on Lileep. It's Ability was Suction Cups and its Nature was Naive. It learned Ingrain at Level 22. Brendan healed and bought Revives in Lavaridge. Brendan then went to Petalburg and was ready to face his father.

"How's it going, Champion - bound Brendan?" asked the Gym Guide.

"Nervous." answered Brendan.

"The doors in this Gym open when you beat the awaiting trainer." revealed the Gym Guide.

Brendan raised an eyebrow.

"Whoops! The door in this room is already open, so don't attack me!" exclaimed the Gym Guide.

"I won't." replied Brendan reassuringly.

"The Trainers of Petalburg Gym use all kinds of items. The door at the left leads to the Speed Room. The door at the right leads to the Accuracy Room. The room's name will be on the door, so choose carefully." explained the Gym Guide.

Brendan looked at both doors.

"Once you've chosen the door...Well, hey, go for it!" concluded the Gym Guide.

Brendan looked at both doors and decided to enter the Speed Room first. A male Cool Trainer was waiting.

"The ability to attack before the opponent...Just that puts me at a great advantage, don't you agree?" asked the Cool Trainer.

 **Cool Trainer Randall would like to battle!**

"Go Swellow!" cried Randall, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Electrike!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Randall.

"Use Spark!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow used Wing Attack and hit. Electrike then hit with Spark.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Randall.

"Use Spark!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack. Electrike then hit with Spark and Swellow fainted.

"That was a magnificent battle!" declared Randall.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He left the Speed Room and went to the Accuracy Room. There a female Cool Trainer was waiting.

"This is the Accuracy Room. It's pretty nasty when ever move hits without fail." said the Cool Trainer.

 **Cool Trainer Mary would like to battle!**

"Go Delcatty!" cried Mary, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Hariyama!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Shock Wave!" ordered Mary.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Delcatty hit with Shock Wave. Hariyama then hit with Vital Throw and Delcatty fainted.

"You were a cut above me." admitted Mary.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He returned to the Speed Room then entered the Confusion Room where a male Cool Trainer was waiting.

"This is the Confusion Room Let's see how well bonded you are with your Pokemon." said the Cool Trainer.

 **Cool Trainer Parker would like to battle!**

"Go Spinda!" cried Parker, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Hariyama!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Teeter Dance!" ordered Parker.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda used Teeter Dance and confused Hariyama. Hariyama broke through confusion and hit with Vital Throw causing Spinda to faint.

"I couldn't confuse your team enough. You share a strong bond together." said Parker.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He returned to the Accuracy Room and entered the Defense Room where a female Cool Trainer was waiting.

"The higher the defense, the more reckless I can be in attack." said the Cool Trainer.

 **Cool Trainer Alexia would like to battle!**

"Go Wigglytuff!" cried Alexia, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Hariyama!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Alexia.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wigglytuff used Defense Curl then Hariyama used Vital Throw.

"Use Double - Edge!" ordered Alexia.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wigglytuff hit with Double - Edge which did a good amount of damage to Hariyama. Hariyama hit with Vital Throw and Wigglytuff fainted.

"Our defenses weren't enough." sighed Alexia.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He returned to the Accuracy Room and this time entered the Recovery Room where a male Cool Trainer was waiting.

"Just when you think you're going to win, your opponent restores health. Can you imagine how awful that must feel?" asked the Cool Trainer.

"Been there." answered Brendan flatly.

"I'll show you exactly how awful it feels!" declared the Cool Trainer.

 **Cool Trainer George would like to battle!**

"Go Slakoth!" cried George, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Hariyama, cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Slack Off!" ordered George.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hariyama hit with Vital Throw and Slakoth fainted.

"I couldn't restore enough health. What attack power." cooed George.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Brendan returned to the Defense Room and entered the Strength Room where a female Cool Trainer was waiting.

"Our gym leader told us to go all out and beat you. Even if you happen to be the Leader's kid!" revealed the Cool Trainer.

 **Cool Trainer Jody would like to battle!**

"Go Zangoose!" cried Jody, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Hariyama!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Swords Dance!" ordered Jody.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hariyama hit with Vital Throw and Zangoose fainted. Hariyama grew to Level 27.

"But...I went all out!" cried Jody.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He entered the One - Hit KO Room where a male Cool Trainer was waiting.

"I'm going to take it easy on you because you're our leaders kid. I'll show you how horrible it is for a Pokemon to take a critical hit!" declared the Cool Trainer.

 **Cool Trainer Berke would like to battle!**

"Go Vigoroth!" cried Berke, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Hariyama!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Slash!" ordered Berke.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Vigoroth hit with Slash and got a critical hit. However, Hariyama hung on and hit with Vital Throw which caused Vigoroth to faint.

"You're power...You're the real deal." said Berke impressed.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and healed at the Pokemon Center. He then returned and entered the Leader's room.

"So, you did get four Gym Badges. Fine, as I promised, we will have a Pokemon battle." said Norman.

Norman chuckled a bit.

"Brendan, I am so happy I can have a real battle with my own child." revealed Norman.

"I feel the same." said Brendan.

"But, a battle is a battle!" declared Norman.

The tone of the Petalburg Gym Leader became decidedly more serious.

"I will do everything in my power as a Gym Leader to win. Brendan, you had better give it your best shot, too!

 **Leader Norman would like to battle!**

"Go Spinda!" cried Norman, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Hariyama!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Teeter Dance!" ordered Norman.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spinda used Teeter Dance and confused Spinda. Hariyama broke through confusion and hit with Vital Throw which caused Spinda to faint. Norman recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Vigoroth!" cried Norman, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Hariyama." said Brendan.

"Use Slash!" ordered Norman.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Vigoroth used Slash and hit. Hariyama then hit with Vital Throw and Vigoroth fainted.

"Go Linoone!" cried Norman, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'll still stick with Hariyama." said Brendan.

"Use headbutt!" ordered Norman.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Linoone hit with Headbutt and Hariyama flinched.

"Use Belly Drum!" ordered Norman.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Linoone used Belly Drum successfully. However, Hariyama hit with Vital Throw and Linoone fainted. Hariyama grew to Level 28 as Norman recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Slaking!" cried Norman, releasing his last Pokemon.

" _Here it is. Dad's strongest Pokemon._ " thought Brendan nervously.

"Use Facade!" ordered Norman.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Slaking hit with Facade and Hariyama fainted. Brendan was forced to recall his Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

Brendan faced the powerful and bulky Pokemon he was up against.

"Use Screech!" ordered Brendan.

Slaking was loafing around. Grovyle obeyed then used Screech.

"Use Facade!" ordered Norman.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Slaking hit with Facade, but Grovyle barely hung on. Grovyle used Absorb.

"Use Absorb again!" ordered Brendan.

Slaking was loafing around. Grovyle obeyed and used Absorb.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Norman.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit with Quick Attack. Slaking hit with Feint Attack and Grovyle fainted. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his third Pokemon.

Slaking was loafing around.

"Use Facade!" ordered Norman.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Slaking hit with Facade, but Numel hung on and used Magnitude hitting with a Magnitude 7. Slaking then used its Sitrus Berry.

Brendan used a Super potion to heal while Slaking was loafing around.

"Use Facade!" ordered Norman.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Slaking hit with Facade, but Numel hung on and used Magnitude hitting with a Magnitude 8.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Brendan felt victory at hand, but his father used a Hyper Potion to heal Slaking. Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 7.

"Use Facade!" ordered Norman.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Slaking hit with Facade and Numel fainted. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

" _I didn't bring Seviper or Electrike because I didn't want the status condition to boost Facade, but it might not matter. Slaking is so powerful he's mowing through my team._ " thought Brendan worried.

"Go Lileep!" cried Brendan, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

Slaking was loafing around.

"Use Ingrain!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Facade!" ordered Norman.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Slaking hit with Facade, but Lileep resisted it. Lileep then used Ingrain.

"Use Acid!" ordered Brendan.

Slaking was loafing around. Lileep then hit with Acid and got the defense drop.

"Use Facade!" ordered Norman.

"Use Acid!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Slaking hit with Facade and it did a lot of damage despite Lileep resisting it. Lileep then hit with Acid and got a health back from Ingrain. The Acid put Slaking below half health.

"Use Acid!" ordered Brendan.

Slaking was loafing around. Lileep then hit with Acid and regained health from Ingrain.

"Lileep won't survive even with Ingrain." muttered Brendan.

Knowing this, Brendan made a tough decision.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Norman.

Brendan used a Revive on Hariyama while sacking off Lileep. Slaking hit with Feint Attack and Lileep fainted Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his fifth Pokemon.

Swellow came out of its Poke Ball.

"Let's see if we can get some chip damage." thought Brendan.

Slaking was loafing around.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Norman.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Quick Attack not doing much damage at all though it did help push Slaking's health lower. Slaking hit with Feint Attack and Swellow fainted. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Mightyena!" cried Brendan, releasing his sixth Pokemon.

Slaking was loafing around.

"I hate to do this, but I have no choice." thought Brendan.

"Use Facade!" ordered Norman.

Brendan used a Super Potion on Hariyama while sacking off Mightyena. Slaking with Facade and Mightyena fainted. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"I hope you forgive me." whispered Brendan.

Brendan felt his heart racing.

"Go Hariyama!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Hariyama came out facing the Slaking who fainted him earlier.

"It all comes down to surviving an attack." thought Brendan anxiously.

"Use facade!" ordered Norman.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Slaking hit with facade, but Hariyama survived just below half health. Hariyama hit with Vital Throw and got a critical hit causing Slaking to faint.

"We did it!" cried Brendan jubilantly.

"I...I can't believe it. Brendan...I lost to Brendan?" asked Norman amazed.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"But, rules are rules! Here, take this." said Norman.

Norman handed his son the Balance Badge.

"Thank you...dad." replied Brendan overwhelmed.

"With that badge, the defense of all your Pokemon will increase. Pokemon that know the HM move Surf will be able to use it outside of battle." explained Norman.

Norman pulled out a TM from his pocket.

"This is my gift to you. Brendan, I'm sure you can use it correctly." said Norman.

Norman handed his son the TM.

"This TM contains Facade. It doubles the power of a move if the Pokemon is poisoned, paralyzed or burned. It might able to turn a bad situation into an advantage." said Norman.

"I'll treasure it dad." said Brendan.

Brendan put the badge and TM safely away.

"As a Gym Leader, I can't express how upset I am...But, as a father, it makes me both happy and sad." said Norman.

"I won't let you down." promised Brendan.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Brendan defeated his father and man I hate Norman's Slaking. It always destroyed by team. His Linoone was also a pest too. The way Brendan had to revive Hariyama and use a Super potion is based on my experience. Next time, Brendan continues to his next destination. Please review.


	15. Route 119

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifteen of this story. Here, Brendan continues on his journey now with Surf. He also adds some new Pokemon to his team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan was overjoyed. He had defeated his father earning his fifth badge, the Balance Badge, along with the TM for facade. After leaving, Brendan ran into Wally's father who have him the HM for Surf. Brendan also visited his mother getting the Amulet Coin which he gave to Hariyama. Brendan also replaced Lileep for Manectric. Brendan then went cross to the eastern side of Route 118.

"A Good Rod is good, wouldn't you agree?" asked the Fisherman.

"Yes." answered Brendan.

"We're of equal minds! Take this Good Rod!" declared the Fisherman.

The Fisherman handed Brendan the Good Rod.

"Thanks." said Brendan.

Brendan turned and began fishing. He soon reeled in a Carvanha.

"Go Linoone!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Linoone came out and faced Carvanha.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Brendan.

Linoone obeyed and used Headbutt, but was was hurt by Rough Skin. Carvanha flinched and was unable to attack.

"Use Cut!" ordered Brendan.

Linoone obeyed and used Cut though it was again hurt by rough Skin. Carvana then used Crunch.

"Go Poke Ball!" exclaimed Brendan.

Brendan threw his Poke Ball and successfully caught Carvanha.

"Yes!" cried Brendan.

Brendan recalled Linoone and checked out his newest catch.

"It's Male. Level 25. It's Ability is Rough Skin and it's Nature is Bold. Moves are Rage, Focus Energy, Scary Face and Crunch." noted Brendan.

Brendan returned to Mauville and healed his team. Brendan also added Carvanha replacing Camerupt. He replaced Rage with Surf via HM. Brendan left the Pokemon Center, but ran into a familiar face.

"Oh, Brendan! You look like you've got a lot of zip! That's a good thing!" declared Wattson.

Wattson let out a hearty laugh.

"Nice to see you again." said Brendan.

"Fine, I've decided!" declared Wattson.

"Decided what?" asked Brendan confused.

"I need a favor, Brendan!" answered Wattson.

"I'll do it." replied Brendan confident.

"Mauville City has an underground sector called New Mauville. Brendan, I'd like you and switch off the generator." requested Wattson.

"Why?" asked Brendan skeptically.

"The generator has been running a bit haywire. It's getting unsafe." said Wattson.

Wattson fished a key out of his pocket.

"Here, is the key to get into New Mauville." said Wattson.

Wattson handed the Basement Key to Brendan.

"Don't worry about it. It won't be a challenge for you. The entrance to New Mauville is just a short Surf away from Route 110." revealed Wattson.

"I won't let you down." promised Brendan.

"That's it, then! You have my trust!" exclaimed Wattson.

Brendan headed south and surfed on Carvanha. He went to New Mauville and successfully shut down the generator. Once done, he returned to Wattson.

"I knew it, Brendan! I knew I'd made the right choice asking you!" declared Wattson.

Wattson pulled a TM out of his pocket.

"This is my thanks - a TM containing Thunderbolt! Go on, you've earned it!" declared Wattson.

Brendan accepted the gift and taught it to Manectric replacing Spark. Brendan then returned to Hoenn Route 118 and ran into familiar faces

"Oh! You're Brendan!" exclaimed Ty.

"Do you remember us from last time?" asked Gabby.

"Of course." answered Brendan.

"Can you show us how much stronger you've become?" asked Gabby.

"No problem." answered Brendan.

"Okay, cue interview!" declared Gabby.

 **Interviewers Gabby and Ty would like to battle!**

"Go Loudred!" cried Gabby, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Ty, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Hariyama and Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Uproar on Numel!" ordered Gabby.

"Use Sonic Boom on Hariyama!" ordered Ty.

"Use Vital Throw and Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Hariyama hit with Vital Throw and Loudred fainted. Magnemite hit Hariyama with Sonic Boom. Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 6 which caused Magnemite to faint.

"That was an intense battle!" cried Gabby.

Gabby turned to her cameraman.

"Did you get all that?" asked Gabby hopeful.

Ty checked and nodded his head in confirmation. Brendan then gave a short interview before continuing. He reached a Fisherman on he shore.

"I'm a Fisherman, but also a Trainer. I'm raising the Pokemon I caught." said the Fisherman.

 **Fisherman Barney would like to battle!**

"Go Tentacool!" cried Barney, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Acid!" ordered Barney.

"Use Spark!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Spark and Tentacool fainted. Barney recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Carvanha!" cried Barney, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Manectric." said Brendan.

"Use Crunch!" ordered Barney.

"Use Spark!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mancetric hit with Spark and Carvanha fainted. However, Manectric did take some damage from Carvanha's Rough Skin.

"I thought I was doing okay in my training." moaned Barney.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued encountering yet another familiar face.

"Hi, Brendan!' called Steven.

Steven Stone jumped down to met Brendan.

"It's me, Steven! We met in a cave near Dewford." noted Steven.

"I'm just running into everyone I know today." joked Brendan.

"Have you met many kinds of Pokemon since I last saw you?" asked Steven.

"Yup." answered Brendan proudly.

"There are many different kinds of Pokemon in this world of ours. If you wanted to raise only your favorites, that's fine. Perhaps you find it more fun to raise all sorts of Pokemon." said Steven.

Brendan thought this over.

"Perhaps you find it more fun to raise all sorts of Pokemon." proposed Steven.

Steven rubbed his chin.

"As a trainer of Pokemon, what do you think?" asked Steven.

Steven shook his head dismissively.

"Of course, it's not any of my business. It would be nice if we where to meet again somewhere." said Steven.

Steven left and Brendan continued. He went through some tall grass and reached the end of the route. He also found a Bird Keeper.

"Take flight! My Bird Pokemon!" ordered the Bird Keeper.

 **Bird Keep Chester would like to battle!**

"Go Taillow!" cried Chester, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Chester.

"Use Spark!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Taillow hit with Quick Attack then Manectric hit with Spark and Taillow fainted. Chester recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Chester, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Manectric." said Brendan.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Chester.

"Spark!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and was paralyzed by Static. However, Manectric hit with Spark and Swellow fainted anyway. Manectric grew to Level 27.

"They did take flight." said Chester sadly.

"Bird Pokemon that fly elegantly in the sky...they're the best!" declared the Bird Keeper.

 **Bird Keeper Perry would like to battle!**

"Go Wingull!" cried Perry, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Perry.

"Use Spark!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Spark and Wingull fainted.

"I crashed." moaned Perry.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He went to Route 123 where he met a Bug Catcher and a Cool Trainer.

"This is my awesome Bug Pokemon! My big brother got it for me." exclaimed the Bug Catcher proudly.

"My confidence will go up by beating someone so obviously strong!" declared the Cool Trainer.

 **Bug Catcher Davis and Cool Trainer Jazmyn would like to battle!**

"Go Pinsir!" cried Davis, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Absol!" cried Jazmyn, releasing her Pokemon.

"Use Swellow and Hariyama!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Seismic Toss on Swellow!" ordered Davis.

"Use Swords Dance!" ordered Jazmyn.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow started and used Focus Energy. Pinsir then hit Swellow with Seismic Toss. Absol used Swords Dance and Hariyama used Focus Energy.

"Use Revenge!" ordered Davis.

"Use Bite!" ordered Jazmyn.

"Use Wing Attack on Pinsir and Vital Throw on Absol!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and got a critical hit knocking out Pinsir. Absol then hit Swellow with Bite. Finally, Hariyama hit Absol with Bite and also got a critical hit causing Absol to faint.

"You meanie!" cried Davis.

"There goes my confidence." sighed Jazmyn.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed for a nearby house, but was stopped by an Aroma Lady.

"They say good times are filled with good aromas." said the Aroma lady.

 **Aroma Lady Violet would like to battle!**

"Go Roselia!" cried Violet, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Magical Leaf!" ordered Violet.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and Roselia fainted. Violet recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Gloom!" cried Violet, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Swellow." said Brendan.

"Use Acid!" ordered Violet.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack, but Gloom hung on and hit with Acid.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Violet.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Quick Attack and Gloom fainted. Swellow grew to Level 27.

"I smell the bitter scent of misery." sighed Violet.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He met the Berry Master and his wife getting berries from them. Hen then continued on Route 123 until he was stopped by a pair of twins.

"Hello Trainer, I hope your Pokemon won't cry when they lose." said

 **Twins Miu and Yuki would like to battle!**

"Go Beautifly!" cried Miu, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Dustox!" cried Yuki, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Swellow and Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Mega Drain on Manectric!" ordered Miu.

"Use Psybeam on Swellow!" ordered Yuki.

"Use Wing Attack on Dustox and Thunderbolt on Beautifly!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and Dustox fainted. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Beautifly fainted.

"Uh - oh, we lost." said the twins.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He doubled - back then headed north to Hoenn Route 119. Here a frustrated bicyclist.

"It's a no -go. The tall grass snares bike tires. There's no way you can cycle here." said the bicyclist.

Brendan tried to bike, but found his wheels snarled like the bicyclist said.

"Guess I'm hoofing it." sighed Brendan.

Brendan got off his bike and carried it. As he trudged through the tall grass, he noticed someone mimicking his moves.

"Come out!" demanded Brendan.

A Bug Catcher emerged.

"The Mimic Circle was started by people who like to mimic. We battle as soon as we meet!" declared the Bug Catcher.

 **Bug Catcher Kent would like to battle!**

"Go Ninjask!" cried Kent, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Screech!" ordered Kent.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ninjask went first and used Screech successfully. Manetric then hit with Thunderbolt and Ninjask fainted.

"I give up!" declared Kent.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He made his way through the tall grass, but again noticed someone mimicking him. Brendan began to move slowly and was finally able to catch the Bug Maniac who had been mimicking him.

"So, we finally meet! My bug Pokemon will keep you company!" declared the Bug Maniac.

 **Bug Maniac Donald would like to battle!**

"Go Wurmple!" cried Donald, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Donald.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and Wurmple fainted. Donald recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Silcoon!" cried Donald, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Swellow." said Brendan.

"Use Harden!" ordered Donald.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and Silcoon fainted. Donald recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Beautifly!" cried Donald, releasing his last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Swellow.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Morning Sun!" ordered Donald.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Beautifly fainted.

"I wish we'd never met." huffed Donald.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He made his way through the tall grass but, ran into another Bug Catcher.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" asked the Bug Catcher.

"No." answered Brendan honestly.

"Well, I don't know who you are either. So, we'll battle!" replied the Bug Catcher.

 **Bug Catcher Greg would like to battle!**

"Go Volbeat!" cried Greg, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Signal Beam!" ordered Greg.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing attack and Volbeat fainted. Greg recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Illumise!" cried Greg, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Swellow." said Brendan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Greg.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Illumise used Quick Attack actually landing damage. Swellow hit with Quick Attack and Illumise fainted. Swellow grew to Level 28 and tried to learn Endeavor, but Brendan passed.

"You're pretty strong!" declared Greg.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He wandered through the tall grass when he ran into a Bug Maniac.

"We're the Mimic Circle! We mimic what you do!" declared the Bug Maniac.

"If you step forward, we step forward. We if turn right, we turn too." said the Bug Maniac.

 **Bug Maniac Taylor would like to battle!**

"Go Wurmple!" cried Taylor, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Taylor.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and Wurmple fainted. Taylor recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Cascoon!" cried Donald, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Swellow." said Brendan.

"Use Harden!" ordered Taylor.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and Cascoon fainted. Taylor recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Dustox!" cried Taylor, releasing his last Pokemon.

"You'll really getting a workout, Swellow." mused Brendan.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Taylor.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and Dustox fainted.

"But, if you win, I lose." sighed Taylor.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He noticed someone mimicking his movement and it took several minutes before Brendan finally caught the Bug Catcher.

"Yep, you've finally caught me!" declared the Bug Catcher.

The Bug Catcher rubbed his chin.

"Or, where you trying to avoid me?" asked the bug Catcher.

 **Bug Catcher Doug would like to battle!**

"Go Nincada!" cried Doug, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Mind Reader!" ordered Doug.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow used Wing Attack and Nincada fainted. Doug recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Nincada!" cried Doug, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Swellow." said Brendan.

"Use False Swipe!" ordered Doug.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and Nincada fainted.

"Whoops, that was a great match!" declared Doug.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued bumping into the final member of the Mimic Circle.

"We're the Mimic Circle! We mimic what you do!" declared the Bug Maniac.

 **Bug Maniac Brent would like to battle!**

"Go Surskit!" cried Brent, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Brent.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and Surskit fainted. Swellow grew to Level 29.

" _I gotta rest Swellow so she won't get too far ahead._ " thought Brendan.

"Whoops! I lost!" cried Brent.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and nearly reached the end of the tall grass when he bumped into something.

"Sorry." said Brendan.

Suddenly, the object led out a cry revealing it was a Tropius.

"Nice!" exclaimed Brendan.

Brendan threw out Seviper.

"Go Seviper!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Seviper came out.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Seviper obeyed and hit with Poison Tail. Tropius used Growth.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Seviper hit with Bite. Tropius used Stomp.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Brendan.

Brendan threw the Great Ball and caught Seviper.

"Yes!' cried Brendan thrilled.

Brendan recalled Seviper. He then went back to Mauville and switched Linoone for Tropius who he healed. Brendan then checked Tropius.

"It's a Female. Level 25. Its Ability is Chlorophyll and its Nature is Docile. It's moves are Growth, Razor Leaf, Stomp and Sweet Scent." read Brendan.

Brendan took Tropius and returned to Hoenn Route 119 with he encountered the pouring rain once more. He made his way through the tall grass and found a cabin full of Wingull where he found a girl who talked about a Cave of Origins. Brendan then surfed across the river where he found a Fisherman.

"You spoke to me...that means you want to challenge me!" exclaimed the Fisherman.

"I guess so." shrugged Brendan.

"I'll battle you with the Pokemon I caught while Surfing!" declared the Fisherman.

 **Fisherman Chris would like to battle!**

"Go Magikarp!" cried Chris, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Tropius!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Splash!" ordered Chris.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Splash, but nothing happened. Tropius used Razor Leaf and Magikarp fainted. Chris recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Tentacool!" cried Chris, releasing his second Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Tropius.

"Go Manectric" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Acid!" ordered Chris.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manetric used Thunderbolt and Tentacool fainted. Chris recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Feebas!" cried Chris, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Manetric." said Brendan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Chris.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed, Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Feebas fainted. Chris recalled his Pokemon.

"Carvanha!" cried Chris, releasing his last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Manetric.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Chris, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Crunch!" ordered Chris.

"Use Screech!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Screech then Carvanha hit with Crunch.

"Use Scary Face!" ordered Chris.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit with Absorb and Carvanha used Scary face.

"Use Crunch!" ordered Chris.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovlye used Absorb and Carvanha used Crunch.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Chris.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovlye used Absorb and Carvanha fainted

"I don't have a clue about what it takes to win." confessed Chris.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He returned to the main path and headed to a bridge, but a female Pokemon Ranger blocked his path.

"Oh, look at you. For someone going on an adventure, you're traveling awful light." said the Pokemon Ranger

 **Pokemon Ranger Catherine would like to battle!**

"Go Gloom!" cried Catherine, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Acid!" ordered Catherine.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow used Focus Energy and Gloom hit with Acid.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Catherine.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack getting a critical hit and Gloom fainted. Catherine recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Roselia!" cried Catherine, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Swellow." said Brendan.

"Use Magical Leaf!" ordered Catherine.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and Roselia fainted.

"Accidents happen when you're not prepared!" exclaimed Catherine. 

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He crossed the bridge, but met a male Pokemon Ranger.

"Who has the knowledge and technique for survival?" asked the Pokemon Ranger.

Brendan was about to answer, but got cut off.

"Pokemon Rangers, that's who.!" answered the Pokemon ranger proudly.

 **Pokemon Ranger Jackson would like to battle!**

"Go Breloom!" cried Jackson, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Mach Punch!" ordered Jackson.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Breloom hit with priority Mach Punch, but Swellow resisted it. Swellow hit with Wing Attack which easily knocked out Breloom.

"I didn't have enough Pokemon know-how." admitted Jackson. 

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He decided he had to rest Swellow no matter the type match - up so it didn't get too far ahead. However, Brendan also noted he could grind if need be.

"Wherever and whenever I may be, I always have my parasol in hand." said the Parasol Lady.

Suddenly, a Bird Keeper came over.

"I'll show you the potential of me and my Bird Pokemon!" declared the Bird Keeper.

 **Parasol Lady Rachael & **Bird Keeper Phil** would like to battle!**

"Go Goldeen!" cried Rachael, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!" cried Phil, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Tropius and Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Horn Attack on Manectric!" ordered Rachael.

"Use Wing Attack on Tropius!" ordered Phil.

"Use Razor Leaf on Goldeen and Thunderbolt on Swellow!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow went first and hit Tropius with Wing Attack. Manectric went second and hit with Thunderbolt causing Swellow to faint. Goldeen went third and hit Manectric with Horn Attack. Finally, Tropius hit with Razor Leaf and Goldeen fainted.

"Oh, but...that's not fair." protested Rachael.

"We lacked potential." sighed Phil.

Brendan

"I like kid Trainers! Let's have a good one!" declared the Kindler.

As Brendan recalled what his mother told him about stranger danger, a Ninja Boy came out of hiding.

"If you're not on your guard, you're in for some pain!" declared the Ninja Boy.

 **Kindler Dayton & Ninja Boy Takashi would like to battle!**

"Go Slugma!" cried Dayton, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ninjask!" cried Takashi, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Manectric and Seviper!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Ember on Manectric!" ordered Dayton.

"Use Double Team!" ordered Takashi.

"Use Thunderbolt on Ninjask and Poison Tail on Slugma!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Ninjask went first and used Double Team. Manectric used Thunderbolt, but it missed. Seviper hit with Poison Tail and poisoned Slugma. However, Seviper was burned by Slugma's Flame Body. Finally, Slugma hit with Ember, but was hurt by poison. Seviper was hurt by burn. Ninjask has it's speed increased by Speed Boost.

"Use Rock Slide on Seviper!" ordered Dayton.

"Use Fury Cutter on Manectric!" ordered Takashi.

"Thunderbolt on Ninjask and Bite on Slugma!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Ninjask went first and hit with Fury Cutter. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Ninjask fainted. Seviper then hit with Bite and Slugma fainted. Seviper was hurt by burn while both opposing trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Dayton, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Go Koffing!" cried Takashi, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Seviper.

"Go Carvanha!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Dayton.

"Use Sludge on Manectric!" ordered Takashi

"Use Surf and Thunderbolt on Koffing!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric went first and hit Koffing with Thunderbolt. Carvanha used Surf which hit both opposing Pokemon and caused Numel to faint. Koffing then hit with Sludge, but didn't get the poison. Dayton recalled his Pokemon.

"Use Self - Destruct!" ordered Takashi.

"Use Thunderbolt and Crunch on Koffing!" ordered Brendan worried.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric went first and hit with Thunderbolt and scored a critical hit, but Koffing hung on. Luckily, Carvanha hit with Crunch and Koffing fainted.

"You're pretty amazing!" declared Dayton.

"You're surprisingly good!" exclaimed Takashi.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Brendan made sure to use a Burn Heal on Seviper. However, he was quickly stopped by another Bird Keeper.

"The vast skies hold untold promises! Nothing holds up to the sheer exhilaration of flight!" declared the Bird Keeper.

 **Bird Keeper Hugh would like to battle!**

"Go Wingull!" cried Hugh, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Hugh.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Wingull fainted. Hugh recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Tropius!" cried Hugh, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Manectric.

"Go Seviper!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Hugh.

"Use Poison tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with Poison Tail and again got the poison. Tropius then hit with Stomp.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Hugh.

"Use Poison tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with Poison Tail once more. Tropius again hit with Stomp.

"Use Growth!" ordered Hugh.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with Poison Tail and Tropius fainted.

"Down and out!" declared Hugh defeated.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, Brendan has made progress and added two new team members. First, Carvanha which is because I like Sharpedo and Brendan will have other Pokemon for Waterfall and Dive. Second, Tropius which is because I like Tropius. Next time, Brendan tangle with Team Aqua at the Weather Institute then challenges Winoa. Please review.


	16. Winona

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixteen of this story. Here, Brendan tangles with Team Aqua at the Weather Institute and battles Winona for his sixth badge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Brendan pressed forward and got Grovyle to Level 28 battling wild Pokemon while surfing. Brendan finally spotted the bridge to Fortree City. However, to his horror it was guarded by Team Aqua grunts. Sensing trouble, Brendan managed to sneak into the Weather Institute and was horrified to find it crawling with Team Aqua Grunts. Brendan tried heading for the second floor, but a female grunt stopped him.

"What's a kid doing here?" asked the grunt surprised.

 **Team Aqua Grunt would like to battle!**

"Go Carvanha!" cried the grunt, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Screech!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Screech and Carvanha used Focus Energy.

"Use Crunch!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Fury Cutter which was super effective while Carvanha hit with Crunch. Grovyle was hurt by Rough Skin.

"Use Crunch!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb while Carvanha survived and hit with Crunch.

"Use Crunch!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb which caused Carvanha to faint.

"I lost?" asked the grunt surprised.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued, but a male grunt stopped him.

"The Boss got interested in the research the have going on here, so he sent us out." revealed the grunt, "You quit meddling!"

 **Team Aqua Grunt would like to battle!**

"Go Zubat!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Zubat fainted. The grunt recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena!" cried the grunt, releasing his other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Manectric.

"Go Hariyama!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Roar!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hariyama hit with Vital Throw and Poochyena fainted.

"Blast it...Blasted by a kid." sighed the grunt.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed up to the second floor, but a pair of grunts stopped him.

"The Institute has created a type of Pokemon that with the weather." revealed the male grunt.

The male grunt then pounded his chest.

"Now we're here to take them!" exclaimed the grunt.

"Don't tell me you're looking for that weather Pokemon too?" asked the female grunt.

The female grunt scoffed at the notion.

"That's a no - no! We're here to get it first!" declared the female grunt.

 **Team Aqua Grunt and Team Aqua Grunt would like to battle!**

"Go Poochenya!" cried the male grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Zubat!" cried the female grunt, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Hariyama and Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Bite on Manectric!" ordered the male grunt.

"Use Wing Attack on Hariyama!" ordered the female grunt.

"Use Thunderbolt on Zubat and Vital Throw on Poochyena!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Zubat fainted. Hariyama hit with Vital Throw and Poochyena fainted. Both grunts recalled their Pokemon.

"Go Carvanha!" cried the male grunt, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Go Poochyena!" cried the female grunt, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with what I have." said Brendan.

"Use Crunch on Manectric!" ordered the male grunt.

"Use Bite on Hariyama!" ordered the female grunt.

"Use Thunderbolt on Carvanha and Vital Throw on Poochyena.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Carvanha fainted. Hariyama hit with Vital Throw and Poochyena fainted.

"Our plans being spoiled by a kid?" asked the male grunt amazed.

"Oh, would you look at my Pokemon?" requested the female grunt upset.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He saw the door of the head of the Weather Institute. However, a male grunt came out in front of him.

"We're Team Aqua! We appear whenever anything rare is found!" declared the grunt.

 **Team Aqua Grunt would like to battle!**

"Go Poochenya!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Hariyama!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hariyama hit with Vital Throw and Poochyena fainted. Hariyama grew to level 29 and Brendan replaced Sand Attack with Knock Off. The grunt recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Zubat!" cried the grunt, releasing his second Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Hariyama.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Zubat fainted. Manectric grew to Level 28. The grunt recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Carvanha!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Manectric.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Screech!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Screech and Carvanha used Focus Energy.

"Use Crunch!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb while Carvanha survived and hit with Crunch.

"Use Crunch!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle used Absorb which caused Carvanha to faint. Grovyle grew to Level 29 and Brendan replaced Absorb with Leaf Blade.

"You got me!" cried the grunt.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and burst into the office where a female Aqua Admin was interrogating the head of the Weather Institute. The female Aqua Admin noticed Brendan.

"You're going to meddle in Team Aqua's affairs?" asked the Aqua Admin skeptically.

"Yes." answered Brendan firmly. "

You're either absolutely fearless, simply ignorant, or both! You're so cute, you're disgusting! I'll put you down, kiddy!" exclaimed the Aqua Admin.

 **Team Aqua Admin Shelly would like to battle!**

"Go Carvanha!" cried Shelly, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Crunch!" ordered Shelly.

"Use Leaf Blade!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grovyle hit with Leaf Blade and Carvanha fainted. Shelly recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Mightyena!" cried Shelly, releasing her other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Grovyle.

"Go Hariyama!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Swagger!" ordered Shelly.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena went first and used Swagger. Hariyama hit with Vital Throw and Mightyena fainted.

"You're disgustingly strong!" declared Shelly.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"It's bad enough to have Team Magma blunder around, but now there's you!" cried Shelly.

Shelly's fist was shaking.

"What makes you want to sniff around our business anyway?" asked Shelly angrily.

"I'm going to stop whatever evil plan you have." answered Brendan.

Suddenly, a grunt burst in informing Shelly he saw Team Magma members headed Mt. Pyre.

"What?! We can't waste anymore time here! We have to hurry to Mt. Pyre, too! Team Magma, just you wait!" cried Shelly.

A woman in red walked into the room. It became obvious she was a Team Magma Admin.

"You're going to meddle in Team Aqua's affairs?" asked the Magma Admin skeptically.

"Yes." answered Brendan firmly.

You're either absolutely fearless, simply ignorant, or both! You're so cute, you're disgusting! I'll put you down, kiddy!" exclaimed the Magma Admin.

Shelly grumbled she said the same thing.

 **Team Magma Admin Courtney would like to battle!**

"Go Numel!" cried Courtney, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Carvanha!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Courtney.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Carvanha hit with Surf and Numel fainted. Courtney recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Mightyena!" cried Courtney, releasing her other Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" ordered Courtney.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena hit with Bite, but Hariyama didn't flinch and hit with the super effective Vital Throw.

"Use Roar!" ordered Courtney.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mightyena used Roar and Hariyama returned to its Poke Ball. Carvanha was dragged out.

"Use Bite!" ordered Courtney.

"Use Surf!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Carvanha used Surf and Mightyena fainted.

"You're disgustingly strong!" declared Courtney.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon as Shelly complained of being plagiarized again.

"We got meddled with unexpectedly!" noted Courtney.

Courtney took a moment.

"We're out of options. We'll have to pull out." sighed Courtney.

Courtney turned around.

"But this isn't the last you've seen of Team Magma! Don't you forget it!" declared Courtney.

* * *

Both left as Brendan checked on the hostages. The head of the Weather Institute was so grateful he gave Brendan the Pokemon that the criminals where after: Castform. Castform was Female and Level 5. It's Ability was Forecast and its Nature was Docile. Brendan took the Mystic Water and gave it to Carvanha. He also got Numel putting Grovyle away. Brendan healed then continued until he wast stopped by a familiar face.

"Brendan! Were where you? I was looking for you?" asked May worried.

"I was at the Weather Institute." answered Brendan.

"How much longer have you gotten?" asked May.

"Well..." began Brendan.

"Let me check for you!" declared May.

"Okay." agreed Brendan.

"Ready with your Pokemon? Of course you are! Go!" cried May.

 **PKMN Trainer May would like to battle!**

"Go Pelipper!" cried May, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Protect!" ordered May.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric used Thunderbolt, but Pelipper used Protect.

"Use Protect!" ordered May.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Pelipper fainted. May recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Lombre!" cried May, releasing her second Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Manectric.

"Go Seviper!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Nature Power!" ordered May.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with Poison Tail and Lombre fainted. May recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Combusken!" cried May, releasing her last Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Seviper.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Bulk Up!" ordered May.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow used Focus Energy then Combusken used Bulk Up.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered May.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Wing Attack and got a critical hit causing Combusken to faint.

"Brendan, you're strong!" declared May.

Both of the trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"I was worrying you might be struggling with your training." admitted May embarrassed.

May smiled warmly.

"But, I had nothing to worry about! Keep it up!" exclaimed May.

"No problem." shrugged Brendan.

"And, here! I have a present for you." revealed May.

May handed Brendan the HM for Fly.

"Use Fly, and your Pokemon will instantly carry you to any town you've already visited. But, to use Fly you need to have the Gym Badge from Fortree City." revealed May, "That's important, so don't forget."

"That's where I'm headed." noted Brendan.

"You should fly home and visit Littleroot for a change. I'm bet your mom's worried about you, Brendan." said May.

"I visited her not too long ago." said Brendan.

"Well, let's meet again somewhere!" declared May.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed up, but was stopped by a Guitarist.

"Hit me with a power cord! Victory is mine!" declared the Guitarist.

Suddenly, a Ninja Boy jumped out from behind a fake tree.

"To live in the darkness and lurk in the shadows...that is my destiny. I emerge to challenge you!" declared the Ninja Boy.

 **Guitarist Fabian and Ninja Boy Yasu would like to battle!**

"Go Manectric!" cried Fabian, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Ninjask!" cried Yasu, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Manectric and Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Howl!" ordered Fabian.

"Use Swords Dance!" ordered Yasu.

"Use Thunderbolt on Ninjask and Ember on Manectric!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Ninjask went first and used Swords Dance. Brendan's Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Ninjask fainted. Fabian's Manectric used Howl and Numel hit with Ember. Yasu recalled his Pokemon and Brendan recalled Manectric.

"Go Swellow!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Spark on Swellow!" ordered Fabian confident.

"Use Quick Attack and Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

ll of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow hit with Quick Attack, but was paralyzed by Static. Manectric hit with Spark, but Swellow hung on. Numel then used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 6 causing Manectric to faint.

"You showed me who's the boss! We'll have to take the loss, oh, no!" declared Fabian.

"I admit defeat!" declared Yasu.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued.

"To hide a tree, use a forest!" declared the Ninja Boy.

 **Ninja Boy Hideo would like to battle!**

"Go Koffing!" cried Yasu, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Smog!" ordered Yasu.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and got the paralysis. Koffing qas fully paralyzed.

"Use Self Destruct!" ordered Yasu.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Koffing fainted. Hideo recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Koffing!" cried Hideo, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Manectric." said Brendan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Yasu.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and got the paralysis then Koffing used Smokescreen..

"Use Smog Destruct!" ordered Yasu.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Koffing fainted.

"I bow to your superiority." said Hideo.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached Fortree City and healed at the Pokemon Center. Brendan then explored around the tree top city for a bit. He attempted to get the TM for Hidden Power from an elderly lady in a guessing game, but failed. Finally, Brendan went to the Fortree Gym, but found the entrance blocked an unseen forced. Sighing, Brendan went to Route 120. He entered Route 120, but was stopped by a Parasol Lady.

"Why am I carrying this parasol?" asked the Parasol Lady.

"I didn't ask." noted Brendan.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me." said the Parasol Lady.

 **Parasol Lady Clarissa would like to battle!**

"Go Roselia!" cried Clarissa, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Swellow!' cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Magical Leaf!" ordered Clarissa.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow used Wing Attack and Roselia fainted. Clarissa recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Wailmer!" cried Clarissa, releasing her other Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Swellow.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Clarissa.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Wailmer fainted.

"A parasol can't shield Pokemon attacks." sighed Clarissa.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He kept going and came across another pair of familiar faces.

"Oh! You're Brendan! Hi!" declared Gabby.

"Hi." said Brendan, surprised to see the duo.

"Do you remember us from last time?" asked Gabby hopeful.

"Of course." answered Brendan.

"Can you show us how much stronger you've become?" asked Gabby.

"No problem." agreed Brendan happily.

"Okay, cue interview!" declared Gabby.

 **Interviewer Gabby and Ty would like to battle!**

"Go Loudred!" cried Gabby, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Magneton!" cried Ty, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Numel and Seviper!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Thunder Wave on Seviper!" ordered Gabby.

"Use Howl!" ordered Ty.

"Use Ember on Magneton and Poison Tail on Loudred!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Seviper. Loudred went next and used Howl.

Numel then hit with Ember and Seviper hit with Poison Tail. Luckily, Brendan got the burn and poison.

"Use Stomp on Seviper!" ordered Gabby.

"Use Sonic Boom on Numel!" ordered Ty.

"Use Ember on Magneton and Poison Tail on Loudred!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton hit with Sonic Boom then was hurt by burn. Loudred then used Stomp and was hurt by poison. Numel didn't flinch and used Ember which hit while Seviper broke through paralysis and used Poison Tail.

"Use Stomp on Seviper!" ordered Gabby.

"Use Sonic Boom on Numel!" ordered Ty.

"Use Ember on Magneton and Poison Tail on Loudred!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton hit with Sonic Boom then was hurt by burn. Loudred then used Stomp and was hurt by poison. Numel didn't flinch and used Ember which hit and caused Magneton to faint. Seviper broke through paralysis and used Poison Tail. Ty recalled his Pokemon.

"Use Stomp on Numel!" ordered Gabby.

"Use Ember and Bite on Loudred!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Loudred hit with Stomp and Numel flinched. Seviper broke through paralysis and hit with Bite which caused Loudred to faint.

"That was an intense battle!" exclaimed Gabby.

Gabby turned to her cameraman.

"Did you get all that on camera?" asked Gabby.

"Yup, I got it whole battle's on camera." answered Ty.

Brendan finished the interview and continued. Brendan entered the tall grass when he bumped into something.

"An Absol!" exclaimed Brendan.

Brendan grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan.

Numel came out and faced Absol.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Absol began gathering wind while Numel hit with Ember.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Brendan.

Absol used Razor Wind and hit. Numel used Magnitude and hit with a Magnitude 8. Absol barely hung on as Brendan grabbed an Ultra Ball.

"Go!" cried Brendan.

Brendan threw the Ultra Ball and caught the Absol.

"Yes!" exclaimed Brendan excited.

Brendan recalled Numel then checked Absol out.

"It's a Female and Level 27. Her Ability is Pressure and her Nature is Jolly. It's move set is Quick Attack, Razor Wind, Bite and Swords Dance." noted Brendan.

Brendan made his way through the tall grass where a Bird Keeper was waiting.

"My Pokemon is strong!" declared the Bird Keeper, "How about yours?"

 **Bird Keeper Robert would like to battle!**

"Go Swablu!" cried Robert, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sing!" ordered Robert.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and that was easily enough to finish off Swablu.

"Your Pokemon where stronger." moaned Robert.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached a bridge where another familiar face was.

"Brendan, hi. It's been a while." said Steven Stone.

"Nice to see you again." replied Brendan.

"There's something here you can't see, right?" asked Steven.

"Yeah." confirmed Brendan.

Steven Stone pulled something out.

"Now, if I were to use this device on the invisible obstacle..." began Steven.

Steven trailed off.

"No, no. Rather than describing it, I should how it to you. That would be more fun." said Steven Stone.

Steven gave the Devon Scope to Brendan. He put it on and saw the obstruction: a Kecleon.

"Brendan, are your Pokemon ready for battle?" asked Steven.

"Oh yeah." answered Brendan.

Brendan grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

Manectric came out.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Manectric obeyed and hit with Thunderbolt. Kecleon then used Screech.

"Use Thunderbolt again!" ordered Brendan.

Manectric obeyed and used Thunderbolt, but it wasn't very effective. Kecleon then hit with Fury Swipes three times.

"Why didn't Thunderbolt do as much damage?" asked Brendan.

Brendan checked his Pokedex and read about Kecleon's unique Ability of Color Change.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Manectric hit with Bite. Kecleon flinched.

"Use Bite again!" ordered Brendan.

Manectric hit with Bite and Kecleon used Psybeam.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Brendan.

Brendan threw his Poke Ball and successfully captured Kecleon.

"Yes!" cried Brendan.

Brendan recalled Manectric and checked on his capture.

"It's female and Level 30. Her Ability is Color Change and her Nature is Adamant. Her moves are Feint Attack, Fury Swipes, Psybeam and Screech." noted Brendan.

"I see...your battling style is intriguing." mused Steven Stone.

Steven rubbed his chin.

"Your Pokemon have obviously grown since I first met you in Dewford. I'd like you to have this Devon Scope. Who knows, there might be other concealed Pokemon." said Steven.

"Thanks." said Brendan.

"Brendan. I enjoy seeing Pokemon and Trainers who strive together. I think you're doing great. Well, let's meet again someday." said Steve.

* * *

With that Steven left. Brendan returned to Fortree City and healed at the Pokemon Center where he grabbed Absol. He then went to the Gym with a hunch. Using the Devon Scope, he confirmed it was a Kecleon blocking the path. A Kecleon that quickly fled. Brendan was finally able to enter the gym.

"Yo, how's it going Champion - bound Brendan?" asked the Gym Guide.

"Good." answered Brendan.

"Fortree Gym Leader Winoa is a master of Flying Type Pokemon." revealed the Gym Guide.

"I've got Manectric so I should be okay." said Brendan unsure.

"She;s waiting at the back of the gym behind rotating doors. She's waiting for new challengers who are trying to take her wing! Okay, go for it!" exclaimed the Gym Guide.

Brendan progressed heading to his left and went through a rotating door where a Bird Keeper was waiting.

"When Winona takes to battle, her face shines with beautiful determination." began the Bird Keeper.

The Bird Keeper had a dreamy expression thinking about this.

 **Bird Keeper Humberto would like to battle!**

"Go Skarmory!" cried Humberto, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Swift!" ordered Humberto.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skarmory used Swift while Numel hit with Ember.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Humberto.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skarmoyr used Sand Attack then Numel hit with Ember.

"Use Swift!" ordered Humberto.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skarmory used Swift while Numel hit with Ember.

"Use Swift!" ordered Humberto.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skarmory used Swift while Numel hit with Ember and Skarmory fainted.

"I couldn't stop you!" cried Humberto.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He made his way onward until a Picnicker stopped him.

"Winona taught me personally! You can't be me easily!" declared the Picnicker.

Suddenly, a Bird Keeper jumped out.

"Behold the elegant battling style of Bird Pokemon!" exclaimed the Bird Keeper.

 **Bird Keeper Jared and Picnicker Ashley would like to battle!**

"Go Doduo!" cried Jared, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Swablu!" cried Ashley, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Manectric and Carvanha!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rage!" ordered Jared.

"Use Safeguard!" ordered Ashley.

"Use Thunderbolt on Doduo and Surf!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit Doduo hit with Thunderbolt and it fainted. Carvanha hit with Surf then Swablu used Safeguard. Jared recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Skarmory!" cried Jared, releasing his next Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Carvanha.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Fury Attack on Manectric!" ordered Jared.

"Use Fury Attack on Numel!" ordered Ashley.

"Use Thunderbolt and Ember on Skarmory!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit Skarmory with Thunderbolt. Skarmory went next and used Fury Attack hitting twice. However, Skarmory was paralyzed by Static. Swablu then used Fury Attack hitting twice. Finally, Numel hit with Emeber.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Jared.

"Use Fury Attack on Numel!" ordered Ashley.

"Use Thunderbolt and Ember on Skarmory!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt. Swablu went next and hit twice with Fury Attack. Numel then hit with Ember and Skarmory fainted. Jared recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Tropius!" cried Jared, releasing his last Pokemon.

" _I got rid of some bring threats and I can't forget about Tropius, but I can't forget about Swablu either._ " thought Brendan.

"Use Razor Leaf on Manectric!" ordered Jared.

"Use Fury Attack on Numel!" ordered Ashley.

"Use Thunderbolt on Swablu and Ember on Manectric!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric used Thunderbolt and Swablu fainted. Tropius then hit with Razor Leaf. Finally, Numel hit with Ember. Ashley recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Swablu!" cried Ashley, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Use Stomp on Razor Leaf on Manectric!" ordered Jared.

"Use Sing on Manectric!" ordered Ashley.

"Use Thunderbolt on Swablu and Ember on Tropius!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric used Thunderbolt and Swablu fainted. Tropius then hit with Razor Leaf. Finally, Numel hit with Ember. Ashley recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Swablu!" cried Ashley, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Use Whirlwind on Manectric!" ordered Jared.

"Use Fury Attack on Numel!" ordered Ashley.

"Use Thunderbolt on Swablu and Ember on Tropius!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric used Thunderbolt and Swablu fainted. Tropius used Whirlwind and blew Manectric out of the battle, but dragged Seviper in. Numel hit with Ember. Ashley recalled her Pokemon.

"Use Stomp on Seviper!" ordered Jared.

"Use Poison Tail and Ember!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with Poison Tail and Tropius fainted.

"You're strong." admitted Jared.

"I was beaten." said Ashley surprised.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He made his way through the gym until a Camper stopped him.

"There's no need for Winona, our Gym Leader, to deal with you! I'm plenty good enough!" declared the Camper.

A Bird Keeper then marched over.

"The lovers of Bird Pokemon aspire to join this gym. As a member of Fortree Gym, I'm not allowed to lose!" declared the Bird Keeper.

 **Camper Flint and Bird Keeper Edwardo would like to battle!**

"Go Swellow!" cried Flint, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Doduo!" cried Edwardo, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Manectric and Absol!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Wing Attack on Manectric!" ordered Flint.

"Use Fury Attack on Absol!" ordered Edwardo.

"Use Thunderbolt on Swellow and Razor Wind on Doduo!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Swellow went first and hit with Wing Attack. Manectric went second and easily knocked Swellow out with Thunderbolt. Doduo hit three times with Fury Attack and Absol gathered wind. Flint recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Xatu!" cried Flint, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Use Night Shade on Manectric!" ordered Flint.

"Use Tri Attack on Absol!" ordered Edwardo.

"Use Thunderbolt on Doduo!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric used Thunderbolt and Doduo fainted. Xatu then hit with Night Shade. With Doduo down, Absol hit Xatu with Razor Wind. Edwardo recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Pelipper!" cried Edwardo, releasing his other Pokemon.

" _Too easy._ " thought Brendan confident.

"Use Peck on Absol!" ordered Flint.

"Use Wing Attack on Absol!" ordered Edwardo.

"Use Thunderbolt on Pelipper and Bite on Xatu!" ordered Brendan.

All of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt which easily finished off Pelipper. Xatu then hit with Peck before Absol hit with a super effective Bite.

"Use Night Shade on Manectric!" ordered Flint.

"Use Thunder Wave and Bite on Xatu!" ordered Brendan.

The Pokemon obeyed. Manectric used Thunder Wave and Xatu was fully paralyzed. Absol used Bite and got the final blow like Brendan wanted.

"Winona, I...I lost!" sobbed Flint.

"It was too much of a load for me to bear." moaned Edwardo.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued making his way through the gym until another Bird Keeper stopped him.

"You'd better know that there are all sorts of Flying - type Pokemon!" declared the Bird Keeper, "You do know that, right?"

"Of course." answered Brendan.

 **Bird Keeper Darius would like to battle!**

"Go Tropius!" cried Darius, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Seviper!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Darius.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with the super effective Poison Tail while Tropius used Stomp.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Darius.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with the super effective Poison Tail while Tropius used Stomp.

"Use Whirlwind!" ordered Darius.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with the super effective Poison Tail while Tropius used Whirlwind. Tropius blew Seviper away and brought in Numel.

"Fine by me." shrugged Brendan.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Darius.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tropius hit with Stomp and Numel flinched.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Darius.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tropius hit with Stomp, but didn't get the flinch. Numel hit with Ember and Tropius fainted.

"You seem to know your stuff!" declared Darius.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He progressed onward and reached Winona. Brendan healed then approached the Gym Leader.

"I am Winona. I am the Leader of Fortree Gym." said Winona, introducing herself.

"I'm Brendan and I've come to challenge you." said Brendan confident.

"I have become one with Bird Pokemon and have soared the skies. However, grueling the battle, we have triumphed with grace." said Winona.

"I'm not worried." said Brendan.

"Witness the elegant choreography of Bird Pokemon and I!" exclaimed Winona.

 **Leader Winona would like to battle!**

"Go Swablu!" cried Winona, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cred Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt. Swablu then hit with Aerial Ace.

"Use Perish Song!" ordered Winona.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt and Swablu fainted. Manectric grew to Level 29. Winona recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Tropius!" cried Winona, releasing her second Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Manectric.

"Go Seviper!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Winona.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with the super effective Poison Tail and go the poison. Tropius then used Sunny Day and was hurt by poison.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Winona.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper again hit with the super effective Poison Tail. Tropius hit with Solar Beam, but Seviper hung on. Tropius was hurt by poison and the first turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seviper hit with the super effective Poison Tail. Tropus hit with Aerial Ace and Seviper fainted. Tropius was hurt by poison and the second turn of Sunny Day passed. Brendan recalled Seviper.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his third Pokemon.

Winona stoically looked on.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Winona used a Hyper Potion to restore Tropius to full health. Numel then hit with the super effective Ember powered by Sunny Day and Tropius was hurt by poison. The third turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tropius used Aerial Ace and hit Numel. Numel then hit with the super effective Ember powered by Sunny Day and Tropius was hurt by poison. The fourth turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tropius used Aerial Ace and hit Numel. Numel then hit with the super effective Ember powered by Sunny Day and Tropius was hurt by poison. The final turn of Sunny Day passed.

"Use Synthesis!" ordered Winona.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tropius used Synthesis and restore health. Numel then hit with the super effective Ember, but Tropius survived thanks to Synthesis. However, Tropius was hurt by poison and fainted. Winona recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Pelipper!" cried Winona, releasing her third Pokemon.

Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Protect!" ordered Winona.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric used Thunderbolt, but Pelipper successfully used Protect.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Winona.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric used Thunderbolt and it easily finished off Pelipper. Winona recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Skarmory!" cried Winona, releasing her fourth Pokemon.

Brendan recalled Manectric.

"Go Numel!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Steel Wing!" ordered Winona.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skarmory hit with Steel Wing and Numel hit with the super effective Ember.

"Use Steel Wing!" ordered Winona.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skarmory hit with Steel Wing and Numel hit with the super effective Ember.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skarmory hit with Aerial Ace which did heavy damage. Numel hung on and hit with the super effective Ember getting the burn.

"Finish it with another Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

Thinking quickly, Brendan used a Super Potion on Numel. However, the damage from Aerial Ace brought it right back to where it was. Skarmory was hurt by burn.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Time to take a page out of her book." thought Brendan.

Brendan used a Hyper Potion to return Numel to full health. Skarmory hit with Aerial Ace and was hurt by burn.

"Use Steel Wing!" ordered Winona.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skarmory hit with Steel Wing and Numel used Focus Energy. Skarmory was hurt by burn.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skarmory hit with Aerial Ace. Numel then hit with Ember getting a critical hit. Skarmory was hurt by its burn and fainted. Winona recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Altaria!" cried Winona, releasing her last Pokemon.

" _There's her ace._ " thought Brendan concerned.

"Use Dragon Dance!" ordered Winona.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Altaria used Dragon Dance and Numel used Ember.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Winona.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Altaria hit with a devastating Earthquake though Numel barely survived. Numel hit with Ember and got a critical hit.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winoa.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Altaria hit with Aerial Ace and Numel fainted. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Manectric!" cried Brendan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Winona.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Altaria hit with Earthquake, but Manectric survived and hit with a super effective Thunderbolt.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Winona used her other Hyper Potion. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt which was super effective.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Winona.

Brendan used one of the Soda Pops he got at the Seashore House on Route 109 to heal manectric who survived Earthquake.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Winona.

Brendan used another Soda Pop on Manectric who survived Earthquake.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona flustered.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Altaria hit with Aerial Ace, but was paralyzed by Static. Manectric hung on and used Thunderbolt.

"Get you flustered enough to attack and have Static due its thing. My plan worked perfectly." chuckled Brendan.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Winona embarrassed.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Manectric hit with Thunderbolt. Altaria then hit with Earthquake and Manectric fainted. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Lileep!" cried Brendan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Dragon Breath!" ordered Winona.

"Use Acid!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Lileep broke through the paralysis and hit with Acid. Altaria then broke through paralysis and hit with Dragon Breath which got the paralysis.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Use Acid!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Lileep then used Acid and got the Special Sefense drop. Altaria then hit with Aerial Ace with devastating effect.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Use Ingrain!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Lileep went for Ingrain, but was fully paralyzed. Altaria hit with Aerial Ace and Lileep fainted. Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Carvanha!" cried Brendan, releasing his fifth Pokemon.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Carvanha used Focus Energy then Altaria hit with Aerial Ace.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Use Surf!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Carvanha hit with Surf which did more damage thanks to the Special Defense drop. Altaria was fully paralyzed.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Use Surf!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Carvanha hit with Surf once more. Altaria then hit Aerial Ace. Carvanha fainted and Brendan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Absol!" cried Brendan, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Aerial Ace!" ordered Winona.

"Use Swords Dance!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Absol used Swords Dance and Altaria hit with Aerial Ace.

" _It all comes down to a flinch._ " thought Brendan.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Winona.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Absol hit with Bite and Altaria flinched.

"Use Dragon Breath!" ordered Winona flustered.

"Use Bite!" ordered Brendan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Absol hit with Bite and Altaria fainted.

"We did it!" cried Brendan.

Brendan hugged Absol as Winona recalled Altaria.

"Never before have I seen a trainer command Pokemon with more grace than I." mused Winona.

Brendan recalled Absol as Winona walked over to him.

"In recognition of your prowess, I present you this Gym Badge." said Winona.

Winona handed the Feather Badge to Brendan.

"Thanks." said Brendan.

"With this Feather Badge, all Pokemon up to Level 70, even those received through trades, will obey your ever command. You will also be able to use the HM Fly outside of battle." explained Winona.

Winona pulled out a TM.

"And this is a gift from me." said Winona.

Winona handed the TM to Brendan.

"TM 40 contains Aerial Ace. It's speed...no Pokemon should be able to avoid it." said Winona.

"Thank you." said Brendan.

Brendan put the TM away and left.

"You did it! You've achieve liftoff!" declared the Gym Guide.

A/N: That's where I'll end things now. So Brendan made to Fortree and won his sixth badge with only two left. In case you're wondering, Absol is a permanent team member while Kecleon will like not appear again. Next time, Brendan heads off to continue his journey. Please review.


End file.
